


Just Friends

by Lucifer_Herself24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Herself24/pseuds/Lucifer_Herself24
Summary: After growing up at Singer salvage with the Winchester boys, your life’s not like any others. Johns gone missing and you reunite the boys to find him. What a way to start a crazy journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so bare with me. I like to think I’m a decent writer but I have no idea how this is gonna go. But let’s begin the show!

“Come on Dean, he could help!”

“No, he wanted out, he’s staying out”

You and Dean had been back and forth for two days now on bringing his little brother in on the search of their missing father.

“I still think we should let him know he’s missing” you rolled your eyes. You always new the brothers were stubborn, but truth be told, you missed Sam. And you needed all hands on deck right now. 

“He doesn’t care” Dean gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles looked translucent. He stared off into the night as you sped down the road to a destination neither of you had decided on yet. You could read Dean like a book. He wanted to go get Sam. But he also knew that going to get Sam meant dragging him back into a life he didn’t want. 

“If you actually believe that, you’re more dense than I thought” 

Silence fell over the both of you. Dean was contemplating whether or not you were right. But even if Sam did care, he didn’t want him to worry. Sam finally had the life he always wanted. Who was Dean to take that away. 

“I’m gonna call him” you reached for you phone. Dean snatched it before you could even blink.

“God damn it Y/N, no.”

You shot daggers at the older Winchester. You get why he’s being so difficult, but this was a serious situation. 

“I’m telling you Dean, he’d help. And we need all the help we can get” you bit your lip. You knew you could only press the matter so far before he snapped.

But he didn’t retaliate. Instead he just kept his eyes on the road, and kept on keeping on. 

After awhile, the silence became less tense. Somewhere between wondering where John went, and thinking about Sam, you drifted off to sleep.

When you woke up, the sun was bright. You realized the impala was parked. You looked around to realize you were at a gas station, Dean was no where in sight. You climbed out of Baby to stretch your legs. Dean came out of the small store holding coffee and snacks.

“Morning sleepy head.” Dean grinned, his bright green eyes seemed to shine even brighter in the mornings. 

“Where are we?” Rubbing your eyes, as you looked around. 

“Two hours from Stanford....” he walked around the car and opened the door, never looking you in your eyes. 

You stood rooted in your spot. Did he really just say we’re going to Stanford? After two whole days of fighting, he finally caved? You mentally noted to slip some holy water in his coffee, because your Dean would never loose an argument.

Despite everything in your body telling you to give him shit, you knew that egging it ok might make him change his mind. 

“Okay, do you need me to drive the rest? Have you even slept?”

“Nah I’m good, pulled over bout a 100 miles back and took a 3 hour nap” 

“Jesus how long was I out?”

“8 hours”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” 

“You’re cute when your asleep. Not to mention quiet” Dean winked and that devilish smirk that made your heart melt danced across his face. 

You and Dean always flirted back and forth. Neither of you knowing not much would come from it. No matter your true feelings for the older Winchester, you kept them at bay because the friendship you had was far to valuable to risk.


	2. Finding Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally convincing Sam to join the Hunt for John, you and the Brothers head off to start the search for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything will line up with the timeline from the series. Thanks for reading!!

It was a little past 11 when you pulled into the parking lot next to the dorm that you and Dean uncovered were Sam’s. 

The college was beautiful, you could see why Sam would enjoy being here. You wondered how everything was going for him. Every now and then, the two of you would exchange a text message or a call just to let the other know everyone’s was safe. Never really indulging to much in personal life matters. Did Sam have a girlfriend? Was he doing well in school? Lost in your train of thought, you never even realized that Dean has slipped off, up the fire escape to the youngest Winchester’s window. 

You decided to stay behind. Letting the brothers talk and give them their time, hoping Dean didn’t push Sam to hard to kick him out. 

You sat against the impala for what felt like forever, waiting for Deans arrival. 

Finally, you seen two shadows come down the front steps of the dorms. 

Sam was a hell of a lot taller than the last time you seen him. Towering of his brother, you could tell his demeanor was different now. Wiser, and less on edge like a Hunter always was. As they walked up, Sam realized who was leaning against the Impala.

“Oh thank god. I thought I was gonna have to deal with this douchebag on my own.” Sam grinned ear to ear pulling you into a bone crushing hug. One you reciprocated with equally enthusiasm. 

“It’s good to see you too Sammy” you couldn’t help but realize how much of a man that Sam had become. You found yourself smiling like a little school girl at the fact that your favorite brothers were back in action.

“Alright so what makes you think Dads missing? It’s not the first time dads been missing for weeks”

“We got a voicemail from him two days ago that definitely didn’t sound like nothing was wrong”

Dean flipped open his phone and played the VM for Sam. 

“Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it’s serious. I need to try to figure out what’s going on. Be very careful Dean, were all in danger” 

“There an EVP on that?” 

“Wow Sam, you’re not out too bad out of practice” you joked. 

“When me and Y/N ran the tape again this is what it said.”

“I can never go home” came across in an almost whisper, a whisper that definitely sent shivers down your spine. 

“The hell does that mean?” Sam furrowed his brows. 

“I don’t know but I know where his last case was and I think we could start there” 

Sam sighed. You could tell his was battling with himself on whether or not to go. You could understand that. Leaving this life he’s built, even if it was just for a bit, wouldn’t be easy. 

You shifted in your spot, wondering what to say to make this easier. 

“Listen Sam, we wouldn’t ask if this wasn’t serious. We really could use your help. And as soon as we find him, you come back here and live the life you intended.” You glanced up at him. Sam had taught you the puppy dog eyes, but now he had nothing on you. 

A small smirk came across his face. “I have to be back by Monday. I have a huge interview and my whole life depends on it” 

You jumped up and down clapping. Thank god. Honestly, this went a hell of a lot smoother than you imagined. 

“Interview huh? For what?” Dean crossed his arms. His expression wasn't one most could read, but you knew it was a mix of disappointment and pride. 

“To get into law school.” Sam couldn’t seem to look Y/N or Dean in the eyes. He knew what they thought about his choices. He didn’t really wanna deal with them bashing him on his ‘apple-pie life’

“Back by Monday it is. Come on Dean, we got a hell of a drive ahead of us.” 

You hopped in the backseat, knowing Sam was way to large to fit back there comfortably for the long drive ahead. 


	3. Jericho, California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search for John is in full swing. The boys are reunited and it feels so good.

On the way to Jericho, you sat thinking about how you ended up here. Growing up at the junk yard was a lot of fun. Your dad was always tinkering, helping other hunters with the research while he stayed at home with you. You felt bad after you got older and realized what he was sacrificing so you could have a sense of normality, but Bobby always insisted that he didn’t mind. Promising that he’d rather be at home with his little girl. But that didn’t stop you from joining the life yourself. By the age of 12, you could handle any weapon imaginable along with hand to hand combat and a perfected devils trap. When you turned 16, the anti possession tattoo was tattooed right between your breast resting on the center of your rib cage. Bobby was kinda pissed you had chose such a seductive place to put it, but you insisted it was part of your body that was less seen. Finally he let it go. The boys often joined you at the salvage yard, playing in the cars that didn’t run. You had definitely grown fond of the boys of the years. John would sometimes leave them with Bobby for weeks. But each time he came back for them, it got a little harder. You and Sam had an amazing friendship but nothing quite compared to how you felt about the older Winchester. 

You felt for him, always carrying the weight of making sure Sam was taken care of. Countless nights, Dean had to hold Sam when they were little to comfort him the nightmares from the life brought. You respected him greatly. No matter how many times your father warned that getting to close to the boys might hurt, you did it anyway. Both of them quickly becoming family you would die for. 

It broke you’re heart hearing Sam had left. You knew what that to Dean. And as you expected, he was a mess. A mess that over the past two years you spent trying to clean up.

Finally, the impala pulled into a small gas station. You climbed out of the back and told the boys you were going to use the restroom. Sam followed in pursuit.

You exited the bathroom to find Sam trying to pick something out for you.

“I’ll just take a bag of hot fries, and a Dr Pepper, Sammy, thanks” 

He looked over to you and grinned. “Some things never change, do they Y/N?” 

“What do you mean?” Sam had a hint of a amusement stretched across his face.

“How long you and Dean been hunting together?”

“Uh well, shortly after you had left, he showed up on dads porch. Heartbroken. Granted he wouldn’t let anyone else know that. I offered to ride with him for a bit. And I guess I just never went home” 

Hunting with Dean was something. He was one of the best hunters you ever seen. And the two of you together were almost unstoppable. Making even the most difficult of cases seem like a breeze.

“Was he really that tore up?” Same frowned. 

“You're as dense as he is if you think he was okay after you left” you tugged on his elbow to get him to fall in line so you could pay for your snacks and head back on the road. 

As you pulled into Jericho, three squad cars lined the side of the bridge while and older vehicle sat in the middle, caution tape around the scene.

“Showtime boys and girls” Dean bent down to grab the box of fake IDs out of baby’s glove compartment. Handed you yours and Sam his, as Sam scoffed. 

“This is so fucking illegal” Sam rolled his eyes

“Yeah it is. You can back out now if you’re too scared to break a small little law Sammy” you teased. Dean chuckled as you walked before them. 

“That attitude didn’t go anywhere” Sammy smiled

“She gets it from Bobby, called me a damn idjit last week” 

The boys followed you to the crime scene. 

“Good afternoon officers. Agents Lang, Rose, and Parker. Another victim?” You flashed your badges. 

He looked a little skeptical, but nodded for you to follow. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be federal agents” the sheriff voiced his skepticism.

“You’re too sweet sheriff. I don’t even get carded anymore, your compliment means a lot.” You smiled flirtatiously at the sheriff. A wide grin spread across his face. 

You could practically feel Dean roll his eyes.

“One young male. No signs of anyone being here besides him. Girlfriend was on the phone with him 30 minutes before his death.” 

“Was the phone call ended bad?” Sam interjected.

“Nope. Statement says that he just hung up saying he had to go” 

“Thank you for your time sheriff, we’ll see you around” you winked and turned towards the car, feeling the sheriff watch your hips sway. 

You climbed in the front seat, and a reluctant Sam into the back. 

“What the fuck, Y/N?” Dean growled as he slid behind the wheel.

“What?! He really wasn’t going to let us into the crime scene. You should be thanking me.”

“Yeah well don’t be crying when he calls you for a drink.” Dean rolled his eyes so hard you thought he’d loose them. 

“What makes you think that would be such a bad thing?” You shot back. 

Deans jaw clenched. Hand tightened on the steering wheel. But he didn’t speak. You sighed. This man was was impossible.

Sam cleared his throat,” I think we should talk to his girlfriend. Let’s book a motel and go from there”

The impala pulled into a dinky motel parking lot. One that fit a hunters taste. 

“You guys with that other man named ‘Rosewood’ ?” The clerk asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Other man?” You asked, crossing your arms. 

“Yeah booked a room for a whole month.”

You and the boys quickly found the room that John had rented. With boys on the lookout, you picked the lock quickly and efficiently, pushing the door open.


	4. Woman in white

The room was lined with every case from the missing men plastered on the walls. You knew that the boys often told the maids not to bother them, but leaving everything so out in the open to the wandering eye was dangerous. Not a mistake John would have made if something didn’t happen. 

The thought shook you to the core. Even though Dean insisted he wasn’t dead, you were loosing a little bit of hope everyday. You never voiced that though. You didn’t need two distraught brothers while trying to find John.

You set your bag down, and surveyed everything the older man had accomplished.

“It’s getting late, if we want any information, we better do it now and we can come check out all of this in a bit.” Dean pointed out. 

You followed the boys to the Impala, and headed towards the address the sheriff had given you to find the girl. Dean pulled into the driveway and the three of you climbed out. 

You walked up to the large door and knocked. A small girl no more than 3-4 years younger than you, answered. 

“Hi, are you Amy?” You said in the softest voice you could muster 

“Yeah I am. Do I know you?”

Dean stepped forward, “No, but we knew Travis. We’re his cousins from up north. We heard about what happened and wanted to come pay our respects. I’m Dean, and that’s Sam and his girlfriend, Y/N” Deans eyes sparkled. Was he really about to hit on this poor girl when her boyfriend just died a horrible death? Talk about insensitive.

“We were just hoping you could tell us what happened” you gave her a small smile. You always seemed to have better luck with the girls than Dean. Probably because they could see right through his charm. 

She motioned for you guys to come in. “I don’t really know much. We were on the phone having a talk about him coming over when he suddenly said that he had to go.” Tears welled in her eyes. Your heart hurt for her. Just a teenage girl who hadn’t really experienced life yet when the bad hit her hard.

“Did you know any of the other men who went missing Amy?” Sam used his big brother voice.

“No..” you could sense her hesitation. She knew something that she wasn’t leading on. “But...there’s something...weird. You probably won’t believe me.” Amy bit her lip. Weird was something you were far to familiar with.

“Try us” Dean showed a bright, toothy smile. 

“Well, there’s this old legend...a woman got killed on the bridge where they found Travis. Legend says that when a man drives that bridge, she picks them up and they never come home.” She shifted in her spot. You knew that she was on the brink of tears again, probably torn between thinking she was absolutely insane to think that’s what was going on, and actually believe it.

“Thank you so much Amy. We really appreciate your time. And once again, we are so so sorry. We wish we could’ve spent more time with him.” Sam lightly touched her shoulder. You grabbed Dean by his elbow and drug him out to the impala.

“I can stop by the library and see what I can find out about that death, you two go back and see what dad found” Sam turned on his heel and headed to the library that was only about a block away. 

“Come on sweetheart, it’s time for your favorite part.” Dean winked at you. Yeah the research was normally your thing, but you were grateful Sam was here to help. 

You pulled back up to the motel and slipped into the room. You searched the walls looking at everything John had put together. All of the missing persons cases looked identical. All men, but none of them were the same age, some were successful, others just in high school. Nothing really in common other than the fact that they were all males. 

You sighed and scrunched your eyebrows as you continued your search for anything helpful the older Hunter had found. 

Finally, you came across a printed out webpage sitting on the desk John had set up to do his work. 

“Dean, hey look at this, John figured it out” 

Dean rose from his spot on the bed. Grabbed the article out of your hand. “Women in white? The fuck does that mean?” 

You really couldn’t roll your eyes any harder. “Read it dumbass, the article explains what it is” 

“ ‘a vengeful spirit that was caused by an unfaithful husband, seeking revenge on any man who had wrong and crossed their path’ “ Dean furrowed his brows. 

You pulled your phone to call Sam but your phone rang before you could even open it. “Hey Sam, we found out what’s going on” 

“Yeah so did I. It’s a women in white and her name was Constance Welch. Took a swan dive off continental bridge after she called 911 because she accidentally drowned her two children in the tub after leaving them alone for a moment. I have the address to the husband, I’m on my way to him now to see if I can find out where and if she’s buried.” 

“You’re too smart for your own good Sam. Me and Dean are gonna head to the bridge and see if we can find any clues.” 

“Okay, be safe” 

“You too Sammy” 

You hung up the phone and grabbed your pistol, tucking it into the back of your jeans and headed for the door. Dean following your footsteps. 

You were about to hop in the impala when someone grabbed your wrist. Immediately, your hunter instincts kicked in. You grabbed your attacker by the wrist and twisted bringing his arm into a chicken wing position. You looked to see who the hell was touching you like that, only to be met with the face of the sheriff. 

“Oh my sheriff, I’m so sorry. You scared me.” You blinked at the man. Where the hell was Dean?

“Cut the crap young lady, I know you’re a fake. Where are the other frauds?” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, officer.” You tried so hard to sound innocent. 

“Oh please, I checked with the Buero, they’ve never heard of the three of you” shit. How are you gonna get out of this? “You’re under arrest for impersonating a federal agent.” The sheriff grabbed your wrists Turning you to face the motel room. You seen Dean peeking out watching the scene unfold. ‘Go!’ You mouthed and with that he was gone. Hopefully sneaking out the bathroom window in the back of the room.

You were cuffed to a table in the police department. Scolding yourself for not noticing the sheriff right outside the room and being so blind. The sheriff had been pressing for hours about the other two who had been with you. But you insisted you had no idea what he was talking about.

When he left the room, you used your teeth to pull the bobby pin you always had pinned to your bra. You weren’t that dumb. You used your teeth to pick the locks on the cuffs when you heard footsteps outside the interrogation room. Quickly tucked the Bobby pin in your hand as the sheriff walked in, throwing an old leather journal in front of you that you would recognize anywhere.

“Found this in that crazy motel room you and that old man booked.” 

The sheriff opened the journal and pointed to what you knew to be coordinates. “What the hell is this?” 

“I have no idea. Probably code to get into his car?” 

“You really think I’m stupid or something.” His scowl should’ve intimidated you, but you have faced much scarier than an old sheriff.

Smiling, you looked up “or something.” Winking at the sheriff, causing his irritation to flare up. 

“You're starting to look a hell of a lot like suspects here” he’s scoffed at you.

Rolling your eyes, “Yeah because I wasn’t even born when they disappearances started”

“Then maybe that old man started it. I don’t know but I can promise you, I’m going to find out.” He turned on his heel, slamming the door as he walked out.

You immediately started at the cuffs again. The quicker you got out of here, the quicker you could finish the hunt and get that hell out of dodge. 

Finally, the cuff clicked open, grabbing the journal and stuffing it into your inside pocket on your leather jacket. 

Turning into stealth mode, you snuck around the sheriffs department, you were lucky enough not to get seen, your smallness probably had a factor in that. Before long, you found the back door and quickly slipped out before any of those air headed officers could even notice.


	5. Going home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally figuring out what Constance’s was doing and a narrow escape from the sheriffs department, the boys send the woman in white home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my very first fanfic! So any constructive criticism is welcome! I’m sorry it’s such a slow moving one, but I have some fun plans! Thank you for reading!

After running as far as you could from the sheriffs department, you find the closest diner. Rushing in you head to the counter.

“Good evening honey, what can I do for you?” The waitress was way to chipper for you right now.

“A phone please.” You huffed our of breath.

The waitress reached in her pocket and pulled her cellphone and handed it to you with a weak smile. 

You absent-mindedly dialed Deans number. What confused you is, when you hit send, the number was saved, ‘cute customer’. You’ve got to be kidding. Rolling your eyes, you waited patiently for Dean to answer. 

“Hello?” Dean sounded highly distressed. 

“Dean hey, it’s me. Where are you?”

“A little preoccupied at the moment sweetheart. Meet us at the edge of the bridge.” You could hear the sound of smashing wood and metal in the background. Shit. Sounds like Constance found them. Quickly shutting the phone, you thanked the waitress, and ran out the door. 

As fast as your short legs could carry you, you ran to the bridge. Careful to not be seen by anyone who might put you back in cuffs. As you reached the edge of the bridge you heard the faint sound of baby’s engine. Immediately relaxing, you started running again. When the impala came into view, you instantly stopped in your tracks. The normally flawless black paint was scratched all to hell, the bumper was dented and a headlight missing. You knew that behind the steering wheel was a very pissed of Dean Winchester. 

The car rolled to a stop and the boys got out. Sam had what looked like claw marks in his chest and both of them had scratches on their face. They looked like they went through a mild wood chipper. 

“What the hell happened!?” You ran and smashed Dean into a hug. Although he can be insufferable, you couldn’t stand seeing him hurt. You felt him instantly relax into your embrace. Like you made all his worries fade away for that small second 

“ We sent Constance home” Sam spoke up, pulling out of Deans embrace you walked over to Sam. Putting your sleeve to the cut on his cheekbone to stop the bleeding. 

The boys explained that Constance couldn’t go home because she was to scared to face her dead children. 

“You guys did the good shit without me?! Oh now I’m pissed” you laughed at both of them.

“Sorry sweetheart, quit getting arrested and you won’t have that problem.” Deans smirk carried a little more than just the normal mischief. You couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion though. 

“As fun as this had been, I need to get going home guys. That interview is in 15 hours.” Sams voice was quiet. He knew the fight was about to arise. 

But before Dean could speak, you pulled on his elbow, “we promised we’d have him back by Monday Dean. Besides, maybe now you guys can actually start talking again.” You searched Deans face for any kind of emotion. But there was none. He was a stone wall, and that hurt just as much as it would if he were screaming and fighting.

“Yeah alright, Sammy. Thanks for your help.” Dean sulked to the drivers side seat and stepped in.

“You can have the back seat, Sam. Try to get some rest.” 

This had been the best hunt you had in years. Despite missing the good stuff. Having the brothers back together felt right. Like all your puzzle pieces were right in place. Of course it all had to come crashing down and back to reality as the impala sped back to Stanford.


	6. Jessica’s gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and Dean get Sam back to Stanford, something terrible no one saw coming happened. Is it time Sam joined the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry last chapter was so short! This ones gonna be a bit longer because a pit stop is made. Also I tried to grammar check as I went but seeing how long it is, I’m sure I missed a few things. Thanks for reading!

Dean pulls the impala into the parking lot of the dorms. All three of you climbed out to say your goodbyes. It was around 2 in the morning and Sams interview was at 8. 

“Thanks again Sam, for the help. We’ll keep you updated on finding John.” You had to choke back tears as you hugged Sam. You really didn’t want him to leave. Half because you missed the shit out of the giant, the other half because you knew how Dean was going to handle this. 

“Anytime you need anything, Y/N. I have a huge library with complete access too. I can work remotely if need be.” Sam hugged you tight. You couldn’t help but let a few tears fall and you walked to the passenger seat of the impala and slid in your seat. You picked at your chipped fingernails, while the brothers said their goodbyes until you heard the drivers side door open and Dean fell in. 

“So where to now? Baby needs some fixing before we continue the search. We could go to dads for a day or two?” Your voice was small and gentle. Dean wouldn’t ever tell you, but he loved the way you got so sweet with him. Making sure he was okay before anything else. 

Dean just nodded his head and pulled the impala out of the parking lot, not even looking back at the dorms in fear he’d chase after Sam. 

You didn’t even get to the interstate before you felt highly uncomfortable. Something was wrong. Maybe the hunter in you was being crazy, but you turned the radio off and turned and looked at Dean. It was like he could read you mind as he whipped the impala around and headed back to Sam. 

And damn it, you had been right. You reached the dorm to see that it had gone up in flames. Sam standing at the ambulance with a look of pure rage and grief. You ran over to him and kneeled in front of him, pretending not to notice the tear stained cheeks he was trying to hide.

“Sammy, what happened? Are you okay?” You searched his face for answers as you heard Dean walking up behind you. 

“She’s gone...” Sam inhaled. “Whatever took mom, took Jessica too” 

You froze. What the fuck? If there was a God, you were going to hunt his ass. Was this some kind of cruel joke? You pushed yourself in Sams arms and hugged him as tight as you could. You felt him silently sob into you, tears of your own staining your cheeks. No one deserved the life these boys were handed. And you were going to do everything in your power to bring a little light to this dim ass situation.

Sam had packed what little of his wasn’t burnt and told you and Dean he was coming with you. You let him have the front seat hoping being up there was better than sitting in the back reliving everything over and over again. 

You pulled out your phone to call your father. You hadn’t been home in months and you knew he was probably going to be pissed you haven’t called him in a week. 

“Hey dad.”

“Oh wow, the dead do rise” Bobby scoffed behind the phone. Yup, pissed.

“I’m so sorry, me Sam and Dean got caught up trying to find John and I got sidetracked. I should’ve called.” You pleaded

Silence. “Wait, did you say Sam?” 

“Yeah he agreed to help us look for John...” you knew what was coming next. Unlike John or Dean, you and Bobby supported Sam of getting out. You often sent him gift baskets full of essentials. And Bobby was sure proud of the younger brother for getting out of danger.

“YOU DRAGGED THAT DAMN BOY AWAY FROM COLLEGE?! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDJIT?! I SWEAR TO GOD IM SLAPPING SENSE INTO YOU AND DEAN THE NEXT TIME I FUCKING SEE YOU”  
You held the phone away from your ear as he yelled at you, rolling your eyes

“Dad listen to me, bad shit went down. Shit that’s not my story to tell. Sam agreed to it. Me and Dean didn’t push him into anything.” You sighed. You didn’t...right? 

You heard your father sigh on the other end, “Whatever Y/N, where are you?”

“About 2 hours from Sioux Falls. Baby got damaged so we’re going to fix her before we’re on the road again.” You heard the relief in your dads breath when you told him you were coming home. Besides, you and the boys needed some time to clear your head. 

“Alright. Well see you soon. Be careful.” 

“Of course Dad. Well see you soon.” You hung up the phone and rested your head against the window, hoping to sleep the rest of the way home. 

Of course, that didn’t happen. Your mind was racing. Where was John? What the fuck was killing their family? You weren’t one for religion, but you prayed that John was okay. Hoping you’d hear from him soon. You were in the middle of wondering what Jessica had been like when you pulled through the gate of the salvage yard. 

Dean threw baby in park and the three of you climbed out of the impala. It was around 10 but the heat was already crazy. You grabbed your duffel bag out of the impala, also grabbing your favorite handgun and knife for a good cleaning and sharpening. 

You walked up the front steps of your porch and entered the old house you called home for so long. The boys following behind. 

“Welcome back boys.” Your father was sitting at his desk in the den with his feet propped and a glass of whiskey in his hand. 10 am was not early for a hunter to start drinking. He stood up and you walked towards him and hugged him. 

“Dean if you ever let her go that long without calling me, your heads mine” he growled. 

Dean threw his hands up in defeat. Bobby eyes drifted to Sam. “Well look what the cat dragged in. It’s good to see you Sam” he pulled Sam into a small hug. Clapping his hand on Sams back. 

“Alright boys, I need a shower. I’ll make lunch soon. Get your laundry together and I’ll do some loads while we’re here.” You turned to head upstairs. You entered your room and started unpacking. A faint knock on your door scared the shit out of you. 

“Jesus Christ Dean, warn a girl before you scare the fuck out of her” you glared at him. 

Dean laughed. God that sound always made your heart melt. The older brother always made your heart pound in ways that it definitely shouldn’t. “Sorry sweetheart. I brought you my clothes. Even though I’m fully capable of doing my laundry myself.” Jesus that smile could make anyone weak in their knees. 

“Yeah Dean I know, but that also explains why 90% of your socks are pink” you winked at him. It was your turn to make his knees jello. You always seem to miss it. Always turned away as he blushed at your cute giggles. Never catching the glimpse he made as you walked away, mesmerized in the way your hips moved. But he knew as well as any others, he couldn’t do anything about it. Hunters never got to be happy like that. Sure there were a few that got lucky. But luck didn’t exactly flow through the Winchester blood stream. Besides, Bobby would kick his ass something furious if he even looked at you the wrong way. So, just like every other emotion, he locked it down. Maybe even deeper than everything else. 

You gathered his clothes and threw them in the basket you were about to take downstairs. “Would you go ask Sam if he has anything that needs washed?” 

“No way. You don’t get to see Sammy’s underwear. “ Dean tried to joke about it. But half of his heart didn’t really want you to see any side of Sam like that. 

“Oh please Dean. You’re just mad his are probably in a hell of a lot better shape than yours” you laughed as you carried the basket downstairs to the laundry room. 

Dean emerged in the kitchen. “Hey Sammy, Y/N is doing laundry. So if you want any clean clothes, nows the time” 

“Yeah everything I have smells like smoke...” Dean didn’t have the words for his little brother. Who does? How do you tell someone that it’s going to be okay after their girlfriend, someone Sam wanted to marry, burned up like that? All Dean could do was just be the foundation for Sam. Keep him safe while they figured out what the fuck was going on. 

“SAMMY I NEED THOSE CLOTHES NOW” 

“Shit. YES MOM” Dean had to give him that one. Course who else was supposed to play mom? 

You never dropped a basket so fast in your life before you came barreling into the den when Sam was unloading his bag. Jumping on his back putting him in a chokehold he wasn’t expecting, “the fuck did you just call me Winchester?” 

Dean laughing hysterically in the background. Sam grasping for breath, back slammed you on the couch, prying your arms off his neck and pinning them down over your head. “Dean! Help please!” 

Dean rushed over to his little brothers aid. Tickling you with no mercy. “OKAY OKAY I GIVE IM SORRY. DEAN STOP IT.” Laughing so hard you couldn’t breathe. 

“Say you’re sorry to Sammy and that I’m the best thing ever” Dean still showing no mercy. 

“I’ll..tell.. I can’t...DEAN STOP IT!” Tears coming out your eyes, breaths were getting harder to come by. 

“What was that, Y/N?” Dean paused only for a moment. 

“I’ll tell Sammy I’m sorry, but you are NOT the best thing ever” finally catching some breaths. 

“Nope wrong answer sweetheart.” Dean started in again. 

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Oh shit. Bobby stormed through the den. He actually didn’t look the scale of mad he sounded. 

“Sorry Bobby...” but Sam was quickly interrupted

“It was my fault dad. I instigated it.” You got up off the couch and adjusted yourself. Meanwhile, getting death glares from your dad. “Plus, don’t these boys deserve a good laugh?” You grinned at your dad. 

“Well don’t we all have a little work to do? I’m glad y’all are having fun. Really I am. But sometimes y’all are too much for me to handle.” Bobby shook his head and walked to the back of the house. 

The moment he was out of ear shot, you took off running towards the basement. Both the boys running after you. Laughing and gigging all the way until you reached the basement door and slammed in behind you and locked it. 

“This isn’t over sweetheart!” You could hear his pants and Sam laughing behind him.

You laughed as you walked down the stairs to continue your chores. Not even 5 minutes into sorting everything, your phone rings. 

“Y/N, I still have all my clothes” Sam was still out of breath but you could hear the giggle in his voice. 

“I will let you down here, but you have to promise to keep that brother of yours away. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

You unlocked the basement door for Sam to hand you all his clothes. Thanking you, he shut it behind him and back to work you went. 

After finishing loading the washer you went upstairs to cook lunch. You checked to make sure you had all the ingredient for hamburgers and brats and a pie for Dean. You even found a turkey burger for Sam. You started the process, turned some music on to listen to while you cooked and started away at lunch. 

Dean and Sam had went to the garage to sort baby out. Bobby had went into town for a beer run. Dean always like the garage at Bobby’s because just like his den was stocked full of all the lore you could ever need, the garage was stocked full of shit for cars. Not to mention the hundreds of cars on the lot that Dean often used to rebuild baby from. 

“So, you and Y/N have been on your own for 2 years now?” Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother, who was under baby’s hood.

“Yeah, right after you left. I didn’t know what else to do.” Dean wiped some grease from his hand and motioned for Sam to grab the wrench off the work bench.

“And you guys are what? Just friends?” Dean could hear the amusement in Sam’s voice. Fucking little brothers.

“Yup”

“That’s interesting.” 

“And why is that Sammy?”

“Oh I don’t know, only because you’ve both been in love with each other since before we could walk?” Now Sam was full on grinning.

“That’s really funny Sam. Hilarious. No ones in love here.” Dean rolled his eyes. He really hoped that Sam wouldn’t push it too much. He really didn’t want to deal with that shit on top of all the other shit, in the pile of shit they called their lives.

“If you say so bro. But I can guarantee there’s some feelings somewhere.” Sam walked back into the house. Seriously? Who was he to tell Dean anything about his and Y/Ns relationship? He’d been MIA for two whole years. Surely he didn’t know a damn thing.

About an hour after Dean started working on the Impala, Y/N came out to inform him that lunch was ready and it was time for a break. Bobby had got back from his beer run just in time. 

“So boys, where you off to next?” Bobby gulped half of his been in one swig.

“Oh shit! I totally forgot! With everything that happened...” you walked away mid sentence.

“Why does she do that? Act like she has important information, then walk away?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows, not missing the chance to watch you walk anyway, though.

You came back into the kitchen clutching Johns journal. Both the boys looked wide eyed. 

“The sheriff gave this to me while he was torturing me. In it, John left coordinates.” Bobby’s eyebrows shot up at the word ‘torture’. You rolled your eyes. “I think we should start there. I don’t think John left this behind on accident. And I think he put those coordinates in there on purpose, knowing we’d find it.” 

“Alright. Sammy, can you find out where these go? We can leave in the morning.”

You cleaned up lunch, switched all the laundry and grabbed you gun cleaning kit and went to your room. Absentmindedly, you took apart your hand gun and started the process. This past week was a lot to take in. All you could think about was how bad you felt for Sam. Seeing him hurt like that was brutal. You knew all he needed was time. But in the meanwhile, you were gonna make sure to take his mind off of it every chance you got. 

Once again, Dean tried to sneak up on you, too bad you heard the bottom stair creak before he even got the chance. Mid knock-“ come in Winchester” a baffled Dean peaked his head in,” I heard the stairs. What can I do for you?” Without ever looking up. Can you read minds? How the hell did you know what he was thinking?

“Yeah I was just seeing what you were up to. Baby’s all done and ready for the road.” He stood there with his hands in his pockets. Mostly to keep them from doing things that should NOT be attempted. 

“Just cleaning, I’m almost done then was gonna go shoot a bit. You wanna join?” 

“Sweetheart, you really wanna get embarrassed like that?” There’s that devilish smirk that made your heart skip 3 beats.

“Awh look at that, Deans scared to get outshot by a girl” you puffed your bottom lip out as you reassembled your gun, not even looking at it. 

How did you do that? Simple little actions that made Deans heart hurt with....with what? Want? Lust? No, damnit. He couldn’t feel those things. Shits going way to good between you two for him to ever screw that up. 

“Alright then, game on.” He followed you out of your room and out to the backyard. Bobby already had five targets up and ready to go. 

“Wanna make this interesting?” You raised an eyebrow.

“What do you have in mind?” Please, lord have mercy. Does she know what she does to him?

“If I shoot better than you do, I get to drive Baby to black water ridge.” Sam had informed them shortly after lunch where the coordinates lead to. A small hiking trail in Colorado. 

“Okay, and if I win....” Dean pondered for a second. He was sure he’d win. And what he really wanted to use as the prize, wasn’t an option,”you bake me a pie every stop we go to.” 

“Deal.” You and Dean ready your guns at the targets, simultaneously shooting three rounds. Almost as if your bodies moved in perfect sync. You dropped your gun to your side as you and Dean walked up to the targets. Dean yelling in victory before he even looked at yours, “would you look at that sweetheart. That almost perfect. I win”

“Wow Dean, that’s a really good shot. Too bad it wasn’t good enough” Dean looked at your target. You had manage to hit exactly where the eyes would be and dead center of what would be the forehead. Dean only managed three shots scattered around the head. 

“You cheated!” Dean was shocked. And it made you that much hotter that you could shoot a gun like that. 

“Oh don’t be a sore looser! Come on, I need to start supper” you turned on your heel, eaving a baffled Dean behind once again. 

After about an hour, the boys and you sat down to eat the lasagna you had been slaving over. The table was silent through the whole thing.

“Everyone okay? I don’t think I’ve ever heard so much silence.” 

“This is just absolutely amazing and I want to savor every bit of it” Sam rolled his eyes, signaling just how much he enjoyed the food.

“Same here.” That’s all Dean could manage because he couldn’t quit shoveling his mouth with the pure liquid gold you had manage to concoct. 

Soon enough, the pan was completely empty, along with the pie being gone you pulled out shortly after everyone finished eating. Sam and Dean did the dishes while you meal prepped for your dad since you didn’t know how long you’d be gone.

“I’m the one supposed to be taking care of you, Y/N” Bobby watched as you put the premade meals into container labeling for when he’s supposed to eat what.

“Yeah and you do, but if I don’t do this, you’ll live off popcorn and beer” the brothers laughed at your side. And just then, you wished for the first time in your life, things could stay like this. And of course, add John being here too.

“Alright boys, I’m going to catch some sleep. We got an early morning.” You bid the boys their good nights and headed to your room. Turning your laptop on, you picked a movie you’ve never heard of to fall asleep to, relaxing in your bed. 

After about 45 minutes into your movie, there was a knock on your door, “Y/N, are you awake?” Of course it was Dean.

“Yeah come in.” 

Dean stepped inside. In nothing but flannel pajama pants. And Jesus, that body was to die for. He had his the right about of muscle. Not the kind that made you sick too look at because it was overdone, but a fairly prominent six pack that had a gentle V outlining it. Not to mention his broad shoulders that were flecked with light freckles. But Deans body wasn’t the only thing he had going for him. His face was the face of a god. Perfect cheekbones that somehow made the emerald green of his eyes pop so much more. A perfect smile that could be in commercials. Dean definitely was a heart throb. And that made your feelings for him hurt that much more. 

Jesus say something and quit staring, “What can I do for you Winchester?” 

“I couldn’t sleep. Was hoping you were up.” You motioned for him to join you. Dean in your bed? Well shit.

He sat beside you and you felt your heart beat rise. Why the fuck does the body always have to betray you in the worst possible ways? You tried everything in your power to keep the color from rising to your checks. 

“Whatcha watchin?” God, he even smelt good too. It’s intoxicating. 

“Uhm just some robot movie, I was trying to find something to fall asleep too.” Can this get anymore awkward? 

Dean sank lower in your bed. Who gave this man permission to get comfortable in YOUR bed? That’s right dumbass, you did. Oh god, Bobby better not walk in. You might not have a head. 

You and Dean sat and watched the rest of the movie. What the hell do you say now? “I’m not really tired yet, you wanna watch another one?” Seriously? You let your mouth betray you. Of course, you didn’t really want him to leave. 

“Sure. But I’m picking this one” Dean reached over your lap causing your insides to catch fire as he grazed the only bare part of your abdomen that was showing thanks to your shirt riding up. Shit shit shit shit shit. He scrolled until he came across The Wizard of Oz. “This okay?” 

Scared your voice might betray you, you nodded and shifted and tried to get comfortable. Which surprisingly, was easy. You didn't understand why being with Dean was all of a sudden so hard. You’ve done this thousands of times before. Watching movies, sleeping in the same bed when motels were limited on space. You kept reminding yourself that Dean was your best friend and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Finally, about halfway through the move you drifted off to sleep. Dean sat and watched the rest of the movie. Sometimes, he caught himself staring at you while you slept. You were flawless in his eyes. Beautiful y/h/c strands flowing all different directions, pieces covering your faces. The slight rise and fall of your chest as you slept. The way your eyelids twitched as you dreamt. He had memorized every single facial expression he ever saw you make. You were everything he wasn’t. Bright, full of life, always looking at the bright side of things. Even managed to get Sam hysterically laughing just days after the love of his life died tragically. You always made it your duty to pick up everyone’s pieces, and he didn’t know if he could do without that. 

You woke up with a huge weight on your waist. You looked over your shoulder to see Dean passed out. One arm draped over your waist and the other tucked under his head. You took a second to soak in his face as he slept. No sign of worry or fear. You wish you could savor this moment forever. But sadly, you had a father to find and a case to work. So you pried Deans arm off your waist and shuffled to the bathroom. You heard Dean softly moan at the loss of your body under his. 

“Come on sleepy head, we gotta get a move on.” Dean groaned even louder at the fact he would have to get up soon. Chuckling to yourself, you got clothes to shower. 

Downstairs Sam and Bobby were already up and had coffee waiting when Dean arrived. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty” Sam had a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Don’t talk yet.” Dean rubbed his eyes not yet adjusted to morning light shining through the windows.

“Where’d you sleep last night?” Bobby’s tone wasn’t too friendly. Well fuck.

“Me and Y/N watched a movie and I must’ve fell asleep mid-movie.” Dean tried to act nonchalant, but knew Bobby was about to rip him a new one.

“Okay.” Wait seriously? He was okay with that?  
“Look you and Y/N spend a lot of time together. I know you both love each other. Don’t try to deny it because it’s written all over your faces. At first when I realized it, I was pissed. But the more I think about it, she needs someone who’s going to protect her and I know you boys will do everything you can.” 

Dean looked at Bobby with such confusion and respect. Was he just given permission to date his daughter? Even if he was, could he bring himself to make that move? Destruction seemed to follow the Winchester’s wherever they went. Hell, even Sam got out and look how that turned out. 

You came barreling down the stairs before anyone got a chance to speak. “You guys were up before me and I don’t have breakfast ready for me? I’m hurt” you started grabbing everything to make scrambled eggs when you noticed everyone was sitting in an awkward silence. “Uh, did I miss something?” 

“Nope” 3 men in unison. Yeah something was up. But you decided to let it go, you had a long road ahead of you if you wanted to catch John. 

After breakfast you and the boys packed up everything. As you sat your duffel bag in the trunk of the Impala (which, by the way looked better than ever) you turned to Dean, “keys please” Sam shifted in his place. His confusion plastered all over his face as Dean handed you his keys. 

“Alright dad, I promise I’ll call at least every two days. And I’ll be home as soon as I can. But finding John is top priority.” You leaned in to hug your father. “I love you” 

“Just be safe out there. And don’t let these two idjits kill each other or get killed.” The boys bid there farewells as you all fell into the Impala and the road trip began.


	7. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for John continues when you follow the coordinates he left to a hiking trail in Colorado. Ew, camping.

“How far out are we?” Sam rubbed his eyes. You had been driving for 8 hours, only stopping for gas. 

“About 3 more hours. But we need gas again, so I’m gonna take the next exit. Dean you realize Baby is a gas guzzler?” As promised, he had let you drive all the way to Colorado, surprisingly with no fuss. 

“Yeah but she’s a beautiful gas guzzler” Dean smiled with the utmost pride.

You pulled off on the next exit to get fuel and stretch your legs. Soon enough you’d be back in action, which honestly you were itching to kill something evil. 

You and the boys climbed out of the car, Dean headed in side, mumbling about using the restroom, while Sam leaned against the hood. 

“So, not that I mind because now we get to listen to music that’s not 30 years old, but why are you driving?” 

“Dean lost a bet.” You smiled wide.

“A bet?”

“Yeah, he thought he could out shoot me.”

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise . “And he didn’t?” 

“Nope”

“What would’ve happened if he won?”

“I had to bake a pie every stop we made” 

“That’s not what I would’ve guessed”

“What would you guess?”

“Something that’s not rated PG” Sam laughed.

You raised an eyebrow at the younger brother. “You really think he’d cross that line? That’s just dumb, Sammy” 

“No it’s not. You really don’t see it?”

“See what?!” Now you were starting to get agitated. 

“Calm down, Y/N, Dean likes you. A lot.”

“That’s not true. He’s my best friend. That’s it” right? There wasn’t any truth to Sams words. There couldn’t be. Dean doesn’t have feelings towards women like that. He’s the ‘one night of fun, slip out before they notice’ type. And you’ll be damned if that were to happen with you and Dean. 

“If you say so.” Sam walked inside right as Dean walked back to the car. 

“The hell was that about?” Dean asked as he walked up to the car. He could tell you were pissy about something. 

You didn’t answer him. Instead you got in the car, slammed the door and sulked. Why would he even say shit like that? Was he trying to piss you off? Sam’s not dumb and you were 100% sure that he knew what he was doing. The question was why? 

Sam came back after paying for everything and handed you your normal drink and snack as you pulled out of the parking lot. Dean sitting in the back highly confused on what happened between you and his brother.

“Look I didn’t mean to piss you off, Y/N” Sam seemed genuinely concerned. Douchebag.

“Whatever Sam.” You turned the music up and kept driving. Dean giving Sam a ‘what the fuck’ look and Sam just shook his head.

Finally, you pulled into Lost Creek and found the Welcome station. You and the boys went inside to see what you could find out about the hiking trail and Black Water Ridge.

As you entered, you and the boys started roaming around looking at all the nature brothers and photos that had been taken at Black Water.

“I don’t get it. There’s nothing around there. It’s shut off by a canyon and miles and miles of Forrest.”

“Hope you kids don’t plan on going to Black Water Ridge” around the corner came a older gentleman. He wore a tan suit that did not look flattering and a name tag that indicated his name was ‘Ranger Wilkerson’ 

“We’re just environmentalist students from UC Boulder doing research for a paper” you smiled as brightly as you could at the ranger. 

“Bull.” Oh shit. “You guys are friends of that Haley girl” Oh good, a bullshit story you could run with. 

“Yeah, sorry. She just wanted to know what’s going on” Sam tried his best to look apologetic 

“Tell that girl to quit worrying, her brother signed a back state permit saying he wouldn’t be back for 3 more days. Not exactly a missing persons, is it?”

“You’re right, but maybe if we could show her the permit, it might make her feel better?” It was Deans turn to take part in this conversation. 

“Yeah okay, give me a minute.” The ranger disappeared into the back. You wondered around and found a computer, quickly doing some research on the hiking trail before the ranger came back. 

“Why do we need the permit? We should just go to Black water and hunt this damn thing and find dad.” Seeing Sam pissed off was actually pretty intimidating. 

Dean shrugged his shoulders “I just think we should figure out what we’re walking into without walking into it” 

“Please, you’re just trying to get a quick lay.” Sam scoffed. 

“Alright that’s enough, let’s just go talk to the girl. See what she knows” you stood up from the computer, grabbed the papers from the printer by it, stuffing them in your back pocket. You tugged both the boys by the elbow and led them to the car, stopping them from allowing the argument to get heated. You walked back inside and the ranger handed you a copy of the permit. Thanking him, you headed back to the car. 

You arrived at the address that was on the permit stating where the MIA brother lived. After knocking you only had to wait a few moments before a very beautiful young girl answered. Curly dark hair that hung just above her shoulders. A dark tank top clung to her body like melted wax against her skin. Instantly, Dean perked up. Freaking men and their hormones.

“Good afternoon, we were sent by Ranger Wilkerson to check into the disappearance of your brother. I’m Ranger Brown, and this is Turner and Hoss.” You and the boys flashed your fake ranger badges to convince her further. 

“Yeah okay, come in.” You followed her to the kitchen where another boy sat, much younger than the girl. 

“So, Haley, what makes you think your brothers missing?” Sam was looking around. Probably for any type of clue for what was going on.

“He checks in at least once daily, sending stupid little videos or pictures.”

“Is it possible he just lost service?” Why the hell was Sam acting so insensitive? You elbowed him, hoping to get him to calm down. You knew he wanted to get this over with and continue looking for John. You had already figured out he wasn’t here. 

“He has a satellite phone too” Haley looked at the floor. Why was it always the girls who were stuck behind dealing with this? That’s why you always wanted to be in the line of fire. You couldn’t sit back and watch as everyone else did the good shit.

“What if he just got caught up in having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean spoke up. 

“He wouldn’t do that!” The younger boy practically yelled.

“Tommy wouldn’t do that. Our parents are gone, so it’s just the three of us. We all keep pretty close tabs.” 

“That I can understand.” You voice was quiet. You knew how it was to be basically on your own. That’s why you clung to the boys so hard. After your mother and sister got killed by that demon, Bobby wasn’t exactly in any shape to take care of you. So you stepped up and played mom. Having the boys around to take your mind off things was a huge help. And you’d never be able to repay them for that.

Haley pulled out her laptop out, “Here are some of the last pictures and videos Tommy sent me.” 

You bent over Sams shoulder as you watched the last video Tommy had sent. He was sitting in a tent telling his family everything was good and he’s be home soon. But you noticed something about 3 seconds in flash behind Tommy. It moved too fast to be a shadow. 

“Do you mind forwarding these to me?” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off the video. He must’ve seen it too. 

“Sure thing”

“Well were going to Black Water first thing in the morning.” There it is again. That grin Dean flashed whenever he was trying to flirt. This dude has no decency. 

“Maybe I’ll see you there. I can’t sit here anymore wondering what’s going on. I hired a guide to go look for Tommy” Haley looked up. Her eyes full of worry and determination. You completely understood where she was coming from. And you were going to do everything you could to help her get her brother back.

After saying your goodbyes, the boys decided to hit a bar. It’d been a while since you had a beer and you could use one before the long day ahead of you. 

As you walked into the bar, everyone turned their head to look at the newcomers. It didn’t go without notice the lingering eyes of the men that stared more than they should’ve. 

You and the boys slid into a booth in the back of the bar as Sam pulled out his laptop. You slid in next to him because you wanted to see the shadow again. Knowing whatever it belong to, would be what you were hunting. 

“Hey Dean, look at this.” Sam shifted the laptop towards Dean just enough the three of you could see the screen. Sam played the video, frame by frame right as the shadow passed behind Tommy outside the tent. “That’s 3 frames. A fraction of a second. Whatever it is, it’s fast.”

“I did some research of my own. 8 people missing this time of year every 23 years like clockwork going back as far as the records would take me.” You pulled out the papers you had printed off earlier when you were at the rangers office. 

“So what the fuck is it?” Dean gulped his beer, almost downing it in one swig.

“Well, what’s fast as fuck, hunts in the woods and lives longer than a century? But I found something else, the attack in ‘59 one of the campers survived. I got his address and I think we should go talk to him.” You stood up to let the boys stew on that. “I’m gonna go grab some more beers” you turned and walked to the bar.

While waiting for your beers, which was taking an annoyingly long time, you were approached by a very tall man. Late twenties, blonde hair and a smile that showed nothing but pearly whites as he flashed it at you. “What’s a cute thing like yourself doing in a shitty place like this?” He slid a hand on your thigh. You might’ve thought about it, but you didn’t like a man that couldn’t respect personal space.

“I was hoping only old men were here to avoid getting hit on by douchebags that can’t keep their hands to themselves” you pushed his hand off your thigh as the bartender finally dropped your three beers in front of you. Paying the woman you turned to leave when Touchy McDickbag grabbed your arm, “seriously, who the hell do you think you are?” 

“I will break your nose if you don’t let go of me right now” 

“Please, you couldn’t even swat a-“ his sentence was interrupted by the sound of his nose being broke. Whoops.

“Y/N what the hell?!” Oh great, daddy dearest Dean to the rescue. Not. 

“He was touching her and she warned him. No harm done” the bartender was too sweet for her own good. 

You turned on your heel and practically ran out of the bar, your body fuming. Finally, you reached the Impala. God you wanted to punch something. Again. Nothing pissed you off more than a man who thought women owed him whatever he wanted. You leaned your head against the cold metal of the Impala, trying to cool off. You heard the sounds of the boys footsteps cautiously approaching. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Sam’s hand rested on the small of your back. You were thankful it was him because if Dean would’ve spoke to you right now, you probably would’ve punched him too. 

You turned to look at Sam, his expression full of worry and caution. “Yeah, I’m good.” He grabbed your hand, which until he touched it you hadn’t even noticed how bad it hurt. “Son of a bitch” 

“Well it doesn’t look broken, but his nose definitely was” Sam was grinning at you. 

“Yeah well keep that in mind. I don’t do well when people touch me without permission.” You seen Dean standing behind Sam wanting to say something. 

“Y/N, did he hurt you?” Deans expression showed just how pissed off he actually was. And you knew if you answered that question a certain way, he’d do more than break the poor mans nose.

“No, he just got really touchy in a short amount of time. I did warn him.” You laughed at the thought. He was gonna get what was coming to him. And hopefully, he won’t underestimate a female the next time he tries to put his hands on one.

“I think we should go talk to the camper. I’m sure he knows something” you climbed in the backseat of the Impala hoping the conversation would drop.

Dean headed to the address you had given him of the survivor. Knocking on the door hurt your hand and your cursed yourself for being a dumbass and using it. 

An older gentleman who looked like he had been to hell and back answered the door. “Hi, we’re rangers and we were hoping we could ask a few question about the attack you survived?” Trying your best to sound official.

He motioned for you and the boys to enter, “I don’t know why you’re here, it’s public record and I was just a boy. Besides those attacks were by a grizzly.” 

“And you believe that? All the attacks that year and this year, you really think it was a grizzly?” You had learned long ago that if you hinted at something being awry, the witnesses always seems a little more adamant to tell you the weird they had happen around them.

Mr. Shaw let his cigarette dangle between his lips. You could tell he was contemplating what you were insinuating. 

“Mr. Shaw, please just tell us what you saw” Sam almost sounded like he was practically begging. 

“If we knew what we were up against, we might be able to stop it.” You reached out and touched the mans shoulder as he hung his head. 

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t no grizzly. We were staying in a cabin, and it unlocked our door. Know any grizz that can open a damn door?” Mr. Shaw pondered about the events that happened that fateful night. “I was asleep in front of the fire place and woke up to my parents screaming as that thing dragged them out of the cabin. Why it let me live I’ll never know, but it did leave me with these.” He lifted his shirt, showing horrid claw marks up and down his chest. 

“We really appreciate all your help. We’re gonna get this thing.” 

“You guys aren’t really rangers are you?” Mr. Shaw crosses his arms eyes barring into your soul. 

“Does it matter? We’re here to put a stop to this, and I promise we will.” 

“Will you let me know...when you get rid of it?” 

“You’ll be the first person I call” you smiled at him and headed to the door.

“So this is what you guys do, hunt shit no one really knows about?” 

The three of you turned to look at the man. Unsure if you should really answer that question. “Well, if that’s true, the world could use more of you.” And he turned and walked to his room.

Walking to the impala you couldn’t help but wonder how Mr. Shaw coped with everything. How do normal people deal with death? You deal with it by killing everything you can. “Alright, we need to get some sleep before we head out in the morning.” Sam broke your train of thought. Probably not a bad thing. The three of you climbed into the car, finding the nearest hotel only to find they only had one room left. 

“Alright who’s bunking with who?” You threw your duffel on the ground next to the table which served as the ‘dining’ table. 

“You take a bed, Sam can take the other, I’ll sleep on the floor “ Dean started grabbing his stuff to get ready for bed. 

“No, we all need to be well rested and not sore as fuck thanks to sleeping on the floor. If you don’t mind, we can share a bed. I would share with Sam but he’s like an iron giant and takes up a whole bed and I might suffocate.” Sam rolled his eyes at you. 

“If you don’t care, I don’t either” Dean couldn’t bring himself to look at you. The last time you two shared a bed, he had to do everything in his power not to kiss you. He honestly would probably get more sleep on the floor. But he wasn’t going to pass on the offer. 

Finally, after finally getting situated you wish the boys goodnight and turned of the lamp by your bed, set your alarm for 6 AM. You felt the bed dip when Deans body weight sank into it. God, this man was warm. You couldn’t help but scoot back towards him.

“Jesus Christ sweetheart, you’re freezing.” Dean turned over to where if he scooted any closer he would end up being the big spoon. 

“Sorry I’m not a human furnace.”

“Yeah, well I am. Come ‘ere” he pulled you close to him so your body sat flush with his chest. Well, this was not how you expected this to go. You expected to sit uncomfortably and be the awkward human being you were. But laying with Dean felt oddly...right? Like your body was made to fit against his. You could bask in this feeling forever but it didn’t take long before you drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

After getting up and ready to go, you and the boys set off to go hiking. Shortly after arriving, you ran into Haley and her guide and her little brother tagging behind. 

“Rangers, didn’t expect you so bright and early.” Why were people so awake before 8?

“Well, sweetheart, we got a brother to find now don’t we?” Dean joined Haley at her side. Your heart dropped hearing him call her that. But again, Deans not yours. He can call whoever he wants, whatever he wants. 

“You three are park rangers?” Haley’s tour guide radiated arrogance. You contemplated telling him to hit the road because you knew what arrogance led to when it came to hunting. 

“That doesn’t really concern you, does it?” You pushed yourself to the front of the group, wanting to put as much distance between you, the stupid guide, and the older Winchester as you could.

“Bro seriously, What is her deal lately?” Dean walked besides Sam. 

Sam just shook his head biting his lip back so he didn’t start laughing, “I don’t know man, but you should probably go get your sweetheart.” Sam knew you were pissed because Dean used YOUR nickname on Haley. 

“The fuck does that mean?” But Sam was already by your side at the front of the line.

“Hey, Y/N, you alright?” Sam gripped you shoulder letting you know he was there. 

“Yeah, fine.” Trying not to clue in an emotion you were having. 

“Well, if it matters any, I think you’re the best ‘sweetheart’ we have in this group.” Sam looked down at you and winked.

You glared daggers at him. But with the look on Sams face you couldn’t help but laugh. “Your opinion means the most Sammy.” And you put your arm around his waist in a walking hug as his arm slung over your shoulder. It’s moments like this where you needed Sam. He was the best at helping you forget the stupid shit. 

Dean was in the back, glaring at his younger brother and Y/N as they walked arm in arm laughing at God knows what. And for whatever reason, that pissed Dean off to no end. Wasn’t she just pissed off not even 3 seconds ago. And of course, hero Sammy to the rescue. Stupid. 

“Hey Sam?” You bit your lip. Wondering if the words you were about to say should even leave your mouth. 

“What’s up?”

“Am I being stupid?”

Sam chuckled, “Well that’s a loaded question, Y/N. But why would you even remotely think that?” 

But before you could divulge in the rest of that conversation, Guide McDick came up beside you. 

“So, you guys ever hunted before?”

Falling back, you let Sam handle that conversation, because if you spoke to Roy, he probably wouldn’t like what you had to say.

Before you even realized it you were standing next to Haley. Great. 

“So, is anything going on between you and him?” She jerked her head back towards Dean, who was ungracefully shoving M&Ms in his mouth. You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“No. We just work together.” 

A wide smile grew across her face. “Oh, good.” 

“But be careful, he’s not one to stick around after the first night.” Biting you lip to stop a malicious grin dance onto your face. 

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I think his longest relationship ever was like, 3 nights. And I promise I’m not just saying that. I think you could do better.” You kept your head down. You knew meddling in Deans lay wasn’t a good idea. He’d be pissed as all hell if he heard what you were saying. But it was true. Poor girl was already searching for her brother, she didn’t need a broken heart from the hunter too. 

“Well damn, he’s just so cute.” Alright, time to walk away from this conversation. 

You picked up your pace to meet Sam again. Walking silently by his side. You figured he could sense that the conversation you almost had earlier could be brought up elsewhere. 

About an hour after walking into miles of nothing but dense forest, Roy finally spoke up. “This is it. Black water ridge” 

“What coordinates are we at?” Sam scanned the area. 

“35,-111” Roy answered. Just where John had wanted you. 

“Hey Sammy, you hear that?” You circled in your spot.

“No.”

“Exactly, not even crickets. “ you knew something was up when even the wildlife was silent. 

“Alright, everyone just stick together” Dean surveyed the area once again, not noticing Roy had already left the group.

“HALEY, OVER HERE” She immediately ran to where Roy’s voice was coming from.

The sight the group stumbled on was not a pretty one. What you assumed was Tommy’s camp sight, was covered in splashes of blood. The tent almost ripped to shreds. You noticed drag marks coming from the tent heading east into the woods. 

“Tommy? TOMMY?!” Of course, classic damsel in distress move to scream so the scary monster knew exactly where you were.

“Hey! Keep it down, something’s probably still out there. Dean come here.” You motioned for the brothers to come look at the tracks. “Something dragged them out of here. But the tracks stop just up ahead.” 

You turned around and seen Haley picking up what was left of Tommy’s phone. Dean bent down beside her. “Hey, he might still be alive” 

Then out of nowhere a man started screaming in the distance, “HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME.” 

Everyone took off running into the woods where the voice was coming from. It wasn’t until you entered a small clearing, did you get the shitty feeling that something was off. “It came from about here didn’t it?” Haley’s voice coated in worry. 

Realization hit you and the boys simultaneously, “EVERYONE BACK TO CAMP, NOW.” Sam yelled as you all took off back to camp.

“Shit. All our packs and everything’s gone.” You rubbed your hands over your face. 

“So much for my satellite phone.” Roy scoffed.

“Things smart, wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.” Sam interjected.

“Thing? You mean someone? Some lunatic just stole all our shit.” You wanted to punch Roy in the face even more with each second you spent with him.

“Hey, can I speak to you two in private?” Sam motion for you and Dean to follow him a bit out of the camp.

“Can I see dads journal?” Dean handed Sam the leatherback book.

“Okay look at this, I think what we’re hunting is a Wendigo.” He turned to the page in Johns journal that had all the information about the creatures. 

“Yeah but they stay in Minnesota. Never have they been this far west?” Dean voiced.

“Sams right Dean. The way it mimicked a human voice? The way it moves? It lines up.” You knew Sam was right. 

“Yeah of course you side with him. Okay well, our guns are useless.” Dean turned his back to you and his brother, but you grabbed his arm before he could walk back. 

“What the hells that supposed to mean?” Sam left you and Dean alone to hash whatever it was out on your own.

“Nothing, lets just go.” Dean ripped his arm out of your grip. But you grabbed the edge of his shirt before he could go anywhere.

“Dean.” 

“What?!”

“Are you okay?” You looked up at him. God damn. How could he stay mad at that look? 

“Yeah I’m fine. Can we just Hunt this thing and get out of here? I hate camping” you let go of his shirt, but not before you pulled him in for a hug.

“We’ll find his Dean. I promise.” 

Back at camp, “Alright you guys need to get out of here. Things have got a bit...complicated” you knew they would screw this whole thing up and you didn’t need that. 

“Excuse me? I’m not going anywhere until we find Tommy.” Haley rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever is it is, I’m sure I could handle it.” Roy spay. Arrogance is gonna get this man killed. 

“It’s a damn near perfect hunter. Shooting it will only piss it off. And you’ll get yourself killed if we don’t get your stupid sorry ass out of here.” Sam was in Roy’s face. Half of you hoped Sam would break his nose. 

“You’re fucking insane.”

“Yeah? You ever hunt a W-“ But Sam couldn’t finish his sentence before Dean grabbed his jacked and pulled him back.

“Alright that’s enough everyone calm down.” Dean gave his brother a look that could kill.

“Look, Tommy might still be alive and I’m not going anywhere until I find him” you couldn’t help but admire her bravery. Or stupidity. Whichever one.

“It’s getting late, this thing is a damn good hunter in the day, but unstoppable at night. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.” Dean started unpacking. You bent down and grabbed a stick to start drawing as night set in fast. 

“How do we do that?”

“Well, we draw these cute little sigils in the dirt in a circle. It won’t be able to cross it.” You started in on the drawing. You had memorized it when you hunted two of them just after your 18th birthday.

“And what the hell is that?” 

“Anasazi symbols.” Dean answered as he picked up his own stick and started to help. 

Roy laughed. “You got to be fucking kidding.”

“No one like a skeptic, Roy” Dean answered.

You, Sam and Dean found a log and sat down with you in the middle. 

“Hey man, you mind telling me what’s going on in that head of yours.” You could tell Dean was worried about Sam. It wasn’t like him to loose his cool like that. “I’m supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?”

“Dads not here. I mean that much we know for sure. He would’ve left us a message or a sign.”

“Well, to tell you the truth I don’t think dads ever been to Lost creek.”

“Then why the fuck are we still here? Let’s get these people back to town and get back on the road and find dad” 

“Sam, these people need our help. Haley needs her brother just like me and Dean need you. Yeah, it’s shitty of John to even send us on this goose chase in the first place, but we have a job to do. One no one else is gonna do. We’re gonna find John. But in the mean time, we’ll hunt.” You wrapped your arms around Sams shoulders and leaned your head against him. 

“How the hell do you two do it? Keep your sanity in all this?” Sam couldn’t bring himself to look at either of you.

“Well for starters, them.” Dean motioned towards Haley and her little brother. “If we do this right, they get to keep their family. And we don’t have much of one, but if I can help other people have one I’m going to. That and killing every sick son of a bitch out there. I think dad wanted us to pick up where he left off. Saving people, hunting things. The family business.” 

“Hey, I know we don’t have much a family, but I like ours. And I’d like to think that if we keep our heads together, we can get back the one missing” you shoulder bumped Sam, finally bringing a grin to his face. 

“Why doesn’t he just call us? Or something.”

“I don’t know Sam. But he gave us a job to do, and I’m going to do it.” 

“Dean, I gotta find dad. I have to find Jessica’s killer.” 

“I know, and we will. But you gotta prepare yourself. It could take a while. But in the mean time, all that anger, it’s not going to get you anywhere. It’s going to end up killing you.” 

“HELP MEEEEE” everyone stood up. The Wendigo was trying to draw you out again. 

“Everyone stay put. It’s trying to draw us out.” You and the boys turned your backs to each other, looking around to see if you could figure out where it was. 

Just then, a growl that made your insides churn, came from just on the other side of the bushes by Roy. And of course like the dumbass he was, shot at it. 

“Roy don’t! You’ll just piss it off!” you screamed. 

Two more shots. And you heard the wail of the creature and then the sound of it taking off. Roy following after. 

“God damn it. Haley you and Ben stay here. You’ll be safe in the circle.” You and the boys took off after him. Running and dodging tree branches as you listen for any sign of Roy. Finally, you and Sam came to a halt, realizing everything was silent again. “Let’s get back to camp.”

The morning came and everything was eerily quiet. Haley and Ben sat on the log you and the brothers had your talk on just last night.

“These things aren’t supposed to be real.” Haley shook her head in disbelief.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry that you know they are” you were searching the duffle bag for anything that could fight against this stupid thing.

“How do you know about it?” She raised an eyebrow at you.

“Uh well, it kinda runs in the family”

“So are they your brothers?” She motioned towards Sam and Dean.

“Kinda. We grew up together. Whenever their dad had a job, he’d leave them at my fathers house for a bit.” 

“Hey, we got a half chance in the daylight. And I really wanna kill this bitch.”

“I’m down.” You stood up slinging the duffle over your shoulder. 

“Count me in.” Dean grinned at his little brother finally being on board.

“Okay so a Wendigo is a cree Indian word that means ‘Evil that devous’” Sam pulled out Johns journal and started informing Haley and her brother about what was actually going on.

“They’re hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or a frontiersman or miner or hunter.” Dean continued. 

“So how does a man turn into these things?” Haley asked.

“Well, it’s normally the same thing. Harsh winters cause people to do the unthinkable. Cut off from supplies or help, they turn to Cannibalism. To survive, they eat the other members of his tribe or camp.” You informed.

“Like the Donner party?” Ben stayed.

“Right. Cultures all over the world believed that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities.” You continued, “speed, strength, immortality”

“And over the years, you eat enough of it, you become this thing.” Dean walked to stand beside you. 

“So if that’s true, how can Tommy still be alive?” 

“Well, its not pretty, and you won’t like it...” you bit your lip. “Wendigo know how to go whole winters on almost nothing for food. So, they keep their prey alive until the winter months to feed on in times where food is scarce.”

“If your brothers alive, it’s keeping him somewhere dark hidden and safe.” Dean added. “So we gotta track it there” 

“Then how do we stop it?” 

“Well, guns and knives are useless. Basically, we gotta torch the bitch.” You showed Haley the blow torch and lighter fluid you had found in the camp, a wicked grin on your face. Man you loved blowing shit up. 

You started hiking into the woods where the trails from the dragged bodies had begun. Soon, Sam found bloody claw marks in the trees. Okay, maybe you were getting close. 

“These claw marks are very distinct, almost too easy to follow.” Sam looked around. And right on cue, the unmistakeable sound of the Wendigo growling came from what seemed like all around you. You and the boys looked around trying to see if you could spot it. You backed up to meet your back with Haley’s. Suddenly. Something dark and crimson red started dripping onto your shoulders. You looked up and pushed Haley out of the way just before Roy’s body could crush her as it fell to the ground. Dean running over to see if he was alive. Sam running to grab Haley. 

“His necks broken.” Dean looked up. The Wendigo still growing from somewhere close in the woods. “RUN RUN RUN, go go go go.” You all started taking off in the woods. You Sam and Ben going one way, Dean and Haley going the other way. Your heart stopped when you heard Haley scream. You took off to where you heard it come from and stopped dead cold when you seen the makeshift bomb Dean had made laying on the ground. “DEAN?!?” You yelled not stopping the tears in your eyes. 

You and the two boys kept walking, determined more than ever now, to gut this fucker.

“So if it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asked.

“Honestly, I think because Roy pissed it off.” Sam answered. 

Something blue on the ground caught your eye. You bent down and picked it up and a smile crept on your face. “Hey Sammy, Dean found his own bread crumbs.” You tossed the M&M at Sam. 

Following the trail of sweets, you came to the entrance of an abandoned mine shaft. Signs saying ‘Danger’ ‘Keep out’ posted all over the place. Of course, that didn’t stop you as you walked right into the mine. 

You grabbed your flashlight and torch and started walking. Just a few yards in, you heard the growl of the creature. Ducking behind a wall, you and the boys hid yourself from it. Just long enough for it to slip away. You took off, following it but not enough for it to notice. As you were walking, you noticed the floor starting to creek below you. Before you could react, you and the boys found yourself falling. Sam Lansing on top of you, and Ben just to the side.

“Jesus Y/N, I’m so sorry” Sam groaned. 

“Damn it Sam. You weigh like 800 pounds.” You winced as he climbed off of you. 

“Well, look at that. Sweetheart came to save the day.” Your heart stopped. You turned around to see Haley and Dean dangling by ropes ties to the rafters. 

You grabbed your pocket knife out of you boots and immediately started cutting Dean down while Same worked at Haley’s. 

“Okay big guy, you’re almost down, ready?”

“Are you gonna catch me, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, I’ll catch you just like I did Sam. Come on” the ropes snapped finally freeing Dean, causing him to fall into your shoulders. You were ready for the fall though, and you really did catch him, pushing him into a standing position using yourself as a crutch. “Are you okay? Can you walk?”

“Yeah, Y/N I’m good. Shoulders kill though. Where is it?” Dean moved his arm in a pinwheel motion to loosen his shoulder muscles.

“Gone for now. Won’t stay gone for very long though” You turned to check in Haley, when dean grabbed your waist and pulled you into a hug. You immediately melted into his body. He had you scared shitless and you thanked whatever was above he was alive. “You couldn’t get rid of me that easy, sweetheart.” He grinned.

“TOMMY?!” Haley had found him, in the same position her and Dean had just been only a few feet away. “Tommy” she started crying. He looked like he wasn’t breathing. Beat half to death with dried blood and fresh blood mixing on his face. Suddenly, the boy drew in a huge gasp, informing everyone he was still alive. “Cut him down!” Sam immediately went to start on Tommy’s ropes.

“Hey Sammy, look what I found.” Dean held up two flare guns. Spinning them like they do in the old wester movies. 

“Hey those will work.” Sam grinned at his brother. A loud growling came from down the mine. “Someone’s back for supper” 

“Alright, Sams gonna get you out of here, me and Y/N are going to try to distract it. Hurry go!” You followed Dean deeper into the mine. “Come get me you son of a bitch. I’m pretty tasty!” More low growls came from the path in front of you. Suddenly you heard Haley yell. You and Dean took off towards the sound. Coming to a stop you seen the creature had pinned Sam and the family into a dead end. Before you could even hesitate you shot the flare gun, hitting it dead where the heart should have been. You sat and watch it burn up in flames. Victory felt so good. 

As soon as you were out of the mine, Dean tossed you baby’s keys. “Run ahead, go find some help. We’ll meet you at the bottom of the trail.” You took off as fast as you could. Running harder than you ever have. Half because Tommy needed severe medical attention, half because you get to drive Baby again. 

It wasn’t long before you had the ambulance at the base of the trail and everyone waiting for your arrival. While Sam and Tommy were answering the sheriffs questions, telling them about the grizzle that had attacked Tommy’s camp, you walked over to Haley, who was sitting in the back of an ambulance.

“I can’t thank you enough. You put my family back together.” She smiled at you 

“It was my pleasure. Here,” you handed her a piece of paper with your number on it. “If you ever need help with anything ‘weird’ again, call me” you patted her shoulder. She jumped off the ambulance and hugged you. 

You pulled away, “take care of your brothers. If they’re anything like mine, make sure to keep a bottle of the good shit on hand too.” You winked at her and she laughed.

“Well, if I were you, I’d make the one staring at your ass right now work for it.” It was her turn to wink at you. You raised your eyebrows at her as she walked away. You heard Dean come up behind you.

“Good job back there sweetheart.” So he was the culprit who was looking at your ass?

“Thanks. I do good under pressure.” You winked at him and gathered your stuff to get back into the impala. 

The three of you piled into the impala, “Man I hate camping.” Dean sighed.

“Me too.” Sam and you agreed in unison. 

“Guys, were gonna find John.” You sighed.

“Yeah, I know. But in the meantime, I’m driving” Sam grinned at Dean. Dean stiffened up but reluctantly threw Sam the keys. You went to climb in the back but Dean stopped you. “Nope, I need a nice, stretched out nap.” Dean slid into the backseat. 

After 2 hours of being on the road, you heard Deans snores loud and clear. 

“So, we never got to finish that conversation about you being stupid.” Sam looked over at you. Damn, you really hoped he would forget. But you knew he would never. 

“Oh...I uhm...” you really didn’t know what to say. But Sam knew. 

“Look, I really think you should just tell him. If I know anything, I know my brother. When you’re around, he’s...different. Softer even maybe. You never know, he could feel the same” 

You sighed, “I doubt that Sam. Besides no one in this life gets that. That’s apple pie life shit and that doesn’t mix with fighting things that go bump in the night. So, I think I’ll just keep my ‘feelings’ under wrap until they go away.”

Sam laughed, “go away? Y/N you and dean have had these ‘feelings’ since we could walk. I really don’t think they’re just gonna go away.”

“What makes you think that? That we’ve been...Whatever.. that long?”

“I’ve watched you two every day of my lives. Trust me when I tell you, the way he looks at you, always has looked at you those feelings are with him too.” You stayed silent. The way you felt about Dean scared the fuck out of you. “Besides, I think you and Dean are practically made for each other” Sam laughed. 

Maybe he was right, but that didn’t change the fact that you couldn’t do anything about it. Getting close to someone like that only meant bad shit in this life. And getting close to Dean would mean nothing but disaster for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! I had some pretty personal stuff go down I had to deal with. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	8. Dead in the water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming is your thing. But when people start drowning mysteriously in their towns lake, you think you’d rather stay ashore for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after this one, I’m going to skip some of the shows episodes. I hope that’s okay with everyone. I will keep the story the same and stuff but writing the same stuff you see in the show kinda gets repetitive I think anyway.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Again, any comments are more than welcome. Please tell me what you think!

You and the boys had stopped at a small diner to grab some food after driving for what seemed like forever and getting no leads on where John might be. 

The three of you sat in a booth as you scanned the paper. If the trail for John was on hold, might as well hunt something in the mean time. 

Breaking your train of thought a young waitress with shorts shorter than Deans attention span and a tank top that really only covered the necessities, came up to the booth handing you laminated menus and bending a little too low to show her cleavage. And seeing how you were on the outside, she was practically pushing her boobs in your face just so Dean could catch a glimpse. 

“What can I get y’all to drink?” She winked at Dean. 

“Surprise me.” Dean grinned.

Sam cleared his throat, “Uh waters fine for me.” 

“Dr. Pepper” you responded, not even looking up from your menu. 

As the waitress walked away, more provocatively than needed, Dean craned his neck to get a better look at her asscheeks that we’re hanging out of her shorts.

You faked gagged and pushed Dean back in his seat. “Seriously, do women not have any respect for themselves anymore? She didn’t exactly leave anything for the imagination.” You commented, rolling your eyes.

“Yeah, how to dudes even find that attractive?” Sam glared at his older brother.

“Come On Sammy, we’re allowed to have fun. And that” he pointed to where the waitress had disappeared, “is fun.” 

“Yeah, more like easy.” Sam started busting out laughing at your comment, causing Dean to roll his eyes. “Hey guys, look at this. An 18 year old girl drowned in her towns lake, lake Manitioc. When they dragged the lake, the couldn’t find her body. And it’s the third drowning in that lake this year and none of those bodies could be found either.” You flipped the news article around so the boys could read it. 

“Sounds like our kind of thing. Says here that they had her funeral yesterday. Burying an empty casket.” Dean read the article out loud. 

“Why the fuck would they bury an empty casket?” Sam pushed the paper away, not showing any interest. The slutty waitress returned and sat down Deans drink, again shoving her boobs in your face. 

“Seriously lady, shoving your tits in my face is not gonna get you into his pants” you leaned back against Dean to put distance between you and the girls breast. Her mouth dropped at your comment, Sam bit his fist to stop from hysterically laughing and Dean stomped on your foot. “OW! What the fuck Dean?” 

“Don’t mind her, my little sister is just a bit overprotective.” Dean grinned at the lady. 

“Can we just order please?” Sam chimed in, hoping the waitress wouldn’t do something to cause Y/N to break another innocent bystanders nose.

“What can I get for you guys?” She grabbed her notepad and took everyone’s order and then walked to the back, rolling her eyes at you as she snatched the menu out of your hand.

“I will go to jail today.” You seethed. 

“Calm down, Cujo. No harm done.” Dean patted your shoulder.

“She shoves her boobs in my face again, I’m going to pop the fake mother fuckers with a needle” you used your straw to draw some pop up and flung it at Dean. Sam couldn’t help himself and starting laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. 

“Seriously, Y/N? You’re like a fucking child” Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. “So this lake, think it’s a case?” 

“Who gives a fuck? We should be looking for dad!” Sam scowled at you and his older brother.

“Sam, I’ve been watching all the missing persons file from the FBI database and no John Doe comes across that looks like it might be your dad on top of calling his cellphone at least once a day to see if anything has changed. Until we get a hit, I think we should try to keep busy. “ you pleaded with him. 

It was kind of exhausting, trying to locate John. You were doing everything you could, including staying up late into the night researching whatever you could on the thing that took Mary and Jessica and whatever you thought might help find their father. Dean wasn’t any help. Always took off to the bar when you found a place for the night. Sam took to helping you though. And you noticed he hadn’t really been sleeping. When he did, he woke you up screaming because of the nightmares. 

“Seriously Sam, I’m getting sick of this attitude. You think I don’t wanna find dad as much as you do? I’m the one that’s been with him the past two years while your off attending pep rallies at college. We will find dad, but until then, we kill everything bad in between, got it?” Dean glared as his brother. Sam didn’t retaliate. Knowing that arguing wasn’t going to get him anywhere. 

Slutty waitress interrupted your conversation anyway, “Here’s your check. I wrote my number on it, if you ever get a chance to leash your baby sister here.” The waitress winked at Dean. 

You stood up, “See Sammy, I told you she’d be easy.” You slammed a twenty on the table and started to walkout of the diner, a laughing Sam following you.

“Hey! This isn’t going to cover it!” She yelled. 

You stopped just before the door and turned to her. “Well, maybe my brother there can repay you the rest” you winked at her and slid out the door as you saw Dean clenching his jaw at you. You and Sam laughing all the way to the car. 

“He’s gonna he pissed. You basically just made him a prostitute” Sam said, trying to catch his breath. 

“What he gets for causing the bitch to put those airbags in my face” you giggled as you slid into the backseat. Dean finally joined you and Sammy in the car.

“Seriously, Y/N, that was not funny!” Dean glared at you in the rear view mirror. 

“Oh come on Dean. That was fun!” Using his words against him you and Sam started busting up again. 

“You owe me the rest, it was your turn to pay.”

“Hey I did pay! I was just trying to help you out!” 

“You’re literally a child.” He sped off down the highway towards Wisconsin. 

You pulled into town a couple hours later. Dean suggested you stop by the girls house to talk to the father and brother. You pulled up to a cute, quaint house that had its own private dock to the lake that was just in their backyard.

Dean walked up and knocked on the door. A young man answered the door, you assumed it was the brother. 

“Will Carlton?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamilton, and Agent Weiters. We’re with the U.S wildlife services. We wanted to ask you about your sister.” The three of you flashed your fake badges at the young man. 

He nodded for you guys to follow him down to the lake, where his sister mysteriously disappeared. You noticed an older gentleman sitting on the dock, looking out at the lake. The sight broke your heart. You assumed that was Mr. Carlton. You knew he was soaking in grief and trying to put together what happened to his sweet little girl.

The younger brother broke apart your thoughts, “she was about 100 yards out. That’s where she got dragged down.” 

“And you’re sure she didn’t just drown?” Dean questioned.

“No, she was a varsity swimmer. She grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub.” He bit his lip, trying to suppress any emotions.

“No signs of distress or struggle?” Sam asked.

“No, that’s what I’m telling you.”

“What about shadows? Anything that could have been in the lake to drag her down?” 

“She was pretty far out, but I didn’t really see anything like that.”

“What about footprints along the beach? Anything that might suggest somethings in the water?”

“Nope. I haven’t seen anything like that. What do you guys think is out there?”

“Well let you know as soon as we find out. Thanks Will. If you have any other information that you think might help, here’s my card. Don’t hesitate to call.” You handed the boy your card. He took it and nodded his head in thanks. 

“Do you think maybe we could talk to your dad? See if he saw anything?” Sam asked. 

“Look guys, he’s been through a lot and he really didn’t see anything. If you don’t mind, maybe another day?” Will pleaded. 

You shook your head in agreement and thank the young boy as you walked back to the Impala. “So what do you guys think? Some sort of lake monster?” You asked the boys as you climbed into the passenger seat. 

“Not too sure yet, I vote we head to the station to see what else we can find out about the drownings.” Dean suggested. 

Dean headed down to the sheriffs department. As you walked inside, a young deputy sat behind his desk and looked up when the three of you entered. He was a tall, young man. And when he smiled at you, you realized just how cute he was. 

“Good afternoon officer, were from U.S wildlife services. There a sheriff around?” You smiled and flashed you badge at the attractive deputy. 

“Sure thing miss, let me go get him.” He grinned back.

“God, it’s like watching the female version of you.” Sam giggled to his brother.

“Shut up Sam.” 

Shortly after, the sheriff entered. “Follow me guys, my office is just back here” 

As you entered the office, the sheriff spoke again, “Now, I appreciate the concern, but why does the wildlife services care about an accidental drowning?” He motioned for you all to sit.

“Are you sure it’s accidental sir?” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Will Carlton saw something pull his sister down.”

“Like what? There’s nothing in that lake big enough. Unless it was the Loch Ness monster.”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Right of course.” 

“Will Carlton was traumatized. And sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. Even did a sonar sweep just to be sure. And there was nothing down there.” The sheriff leaned back in his chair.

“Still, that leaves three missing body’s this year. You don’t find that remotely strange?” You pressed on.

“Look these are people from my town, people I care about. Nothing about this is okay. Besides all of this won’t be a problem much longer.” The sheriff sighed.

“And why is that?” Sam asked.

“Well the dam of course.” The sheriff raised his eyes at the three hunters, implying the information he was giving was something you should already know. Thankfully for the boys, you did your homework.

“Right, it’s deteriorating and the government opened the spillway. Soon enough, the lake will be dried up.” 

“And there won’t be a town much after that.” 

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted your conversation. A good looking young women entered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I can come back later.” She said with a soft smile.

“Agents, this is my daughter.”

Dean stood up, looking the women up and down like she was a fresh meal. Disgusting. “Hi, I’m Dean.” A shit eating grin across his face.

“Andrea Bar. Nice to meet you.” She shook Dean’s hand reluctantly. Oh good. She was one of those girls that could see right through Dean’s act. 

You excused yourself in hoping to catch the cute deputy. As you walked out of the office, you were just in luck. He was still sitting at his desk, working quietly. “Hi, I’m sorry to bother you but, I was hoping you could tell me where I might find a decent hotel around her?” You smiled flirtatiously, searching his left hand for a ring. To your surprise, his hand was bare. Jackpot. 

“Yeah sure thing. It’s just two blocks down. I’m about to take lunch I could walk you down there.” He stood and smiled at you. 

“Yeah that would be great!” He followed you out the door after informing his boss he’d be back soon. 

“So, investigating drownings huh? That’s a little odd” he suggested as you started walking to the motel. 

“I just go where the big man tells me.” You laughed. “We’ll probably only be in town for a couple of days. Do enough research to tell the bosses that nothings really going on besides some accidents and be out of your hair.” 

“Please, don’t leave on my account. Haven’t had something as cute as you cross my path in a while.” He winked at you. Damn, this man was cute and charming. You could run with that.

“So no girlfriend at home to get pissed when she finds out you walked the cute agent to a motel room?” 

“Nope. Just a dog who might be offended I spent time with someone other than her.” He winked at you.

“A dog huh? What kind?” 

“Husky. She’s a bit of a clinger. But she’s cute so I deal with it” you couldn’t help but laugh. “Look, I know you might only be in town a couple days, but I’d kick myself if I didn’t ask. Would you maybe wanna go get dinner with me tonight? If you can get away that long anyway.” 

“I’m sure I could try. I can’t promise anything though. Here,” you got out a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down your number, “call me around 6-630 and I’ll tell you if I can get free?” 

“Sounds like a date, Ms.?” 

“Y/N, my names Y/N.” You grinned at him. 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I’ll call you later okay?” You heard the impala approaching behind you. 

“Sounds like a date, officer?” 

“Dylan. My names Dylan.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek before he turned to walk back to the station. You watched him walk away as you heard the boys get out of the car. 

“Seriously? We leave you for 5 seconds and you got some poor sap drooling all over you.” Dean scoffed. 

“Man, leave her alone. He seems like a nice dude. Besides, I don't want to deal with a cranky Y/N because she didn’t get laid” Sam laughed. 

“Children, fucking children.” Dean walked into the office to rent a room. 

“Hey Dean,” you walked up and handed him your card, “rent two and I’ll pay for both. Payment for my stunt back at the diner.” You winked at him and walked back to the impala to grab your stuff. 

You waited for Dean to come back and when he did, he had a playful grin on his face, “sorry sweetheart, they only had one room left.” You rolled your eyes. You highly doubted that but left it alone. Beside, you wanted to meet that husky  
Dylan had mentioned. 

The three of you walked into the motel room and got situation when your phone beeped. You grabbed it to see you had a text message already from Deputy Dylan. 

‘This isn’t a fake number, is it Agent? (;’

You couldn’t help but smile. ‘Nope, I actually thought you were pretty cute’ you replied.

“Y/N, you with us?” Dean growled at you.

“Yeah sorry, what’s up?” You walked over to the table and sat beside Sam.

“Okay so what do you think we’re dealing with? Rouge lake monster on a binge?” Dean started shuffling through his bag. 

“This whole lake monster theory really bugs me man. When it comes to the Loch Ness monster, there were hundreds of eye witness account, but here there’s nothing. Whatever it is, no one living to tell the tale.” Sam scanned his computer screen, looking at the articles from the past drownings. 

“Hey, look at that one. Bar, Christopher Bar. Says here that he was Andreas husband. Lucas was with him when he drowned. Left stranded on a floating wooden platform for two hours before they found him after his father went under.” Dean read the article out loud. 

“Wow, no wonder he wasn’t talking. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.” 

“Andrea said they were going to the park at 3. We should meet her there and see if we can talk to Lucas” Dean suggested.

“Wait, didn’t Sam just day he didn’t talk? So going to talk to a witness that isn’t vocal doesn’t make a whole lot of sense.” You crosses your arms. 

“Deans right, it’s the only shot we have.” Sam closed his laptop. You sighed and got everything ready to go. This case felt more hopeless by the minute. 

You pulled up to the park and walked over to Andrea who was sitting on the park bench, noticing Lucas drawing a couple feet away. 

“Mind if we join you?” Sam asked.

“Look, I’m here with my son.” Andrea motioned towards Lucas.

“Do you mind if we say hi?” You asked her, and walked towards Lucas, Dean following you leaving Sam to talk to Andrea.

“Hey buddy. You’re a pretty good artist.” You bent down and look at his picture. He was in the midst of drawing a cute little cabin that looked a little familiar, “Do you mind if I try?” You grabbed a piece of paper and started your own. Dean standing behind, silently observing.

After drawing a while in silence, you handed Lucas your picture. “I wanted to show you my family. This is me and my dad.” You pointed to the taller figure standing next to the girl that you drew to be you and Bobby. “And over here are my two brothers, well basically anyway and their dad, they mean a lot to me.” You paused for a moment, noticing Lucas didn’t miss a beat, “Look Lucas. I lost my mom when I was just about your age. And it was terrible. There’s not a day that goes by I don’t wish her and my sister were here. But wanna know a secret? Everyday, I do whatever I can to make them proud. And I can’t help but think you’re dad is super proud of you. Especially with your amazing artwork. “ you handed Lucas your drawing. He took a minute to look at it. You were really hoping he’d say something. But part of you knew he wouldn’t. “If there’s anyway at all, you could maybe help us. No words are needed. A picture would do just fine. Your dad would want you to be strong buddy. And if you help us, maybe we can help you.” You sat there for a bit hoping he would understand. Finally you stood up, “okay Lucas. We’ll be around.” You turned to walk back to Sam and Andrea. 

As you were about to head out, Lucas came running up to you, handing you his drawing he had just been working on. It was an exact replica of the Carlton house. “Thank you so much Lucas.” You kissed Lucas on the head and headed to the Impala. 

Before you got into the car, Dean spoke up, “Y/N, that was incredible. I didn’t know that you felt that way.” 

You bit your lip, “Yeah, I was just trying to connect with him.” You slid into the impala. “I think we should head to the Carlton’s.” You handed Sam the drawing.

You and the boys drove past the Carlton house and there was already a couple squad cars and an ambulance in front of the house. Sam jumped out and walked over to the sheriff, asking questions. You and Dean stayed behind. 

“So, you gonna go on a date with that douche of a deputy?” Dean sounded pissed.

“I don’t know maybe. Why?” You crosses your arms at him.

“He just seems like a sketchy person.” Dean shrugged. 

“No sketchier than that blonde bimbo back at the diner” you rolled your eyes at him. What his deal?

“Whatever.” Dean dropped the conversation. He had only booked one hotel room in hopes you wouldn’t sleep with the stupid deputy. But really, he knew he couldn’t stop you. Besides, you were a grown woman and could make your own decisions. Even though, he didn’t like said decisions. He was being a massive hypocrite. 

Sam finally came back to the car, “so you’ll never guess what just happened.” Sam sighed. You raised your eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue, “Will Carlton is dead.”

“What? How? Did he drown?” You asked.

“Yeah, in the sink.” Sam shook his head. What the fuck?

Dean drove off and headed to the motel room so the three of you could do some more research. When you opened the door you continued the conversation. “Okay so whatever we’re dealing with it has to be connected to the lake. With Will drawing in the sink, it only means that whatever killing these people is coming from their main water source.”

“Yeah and everything seems to be connected to Bill Carlton. I’ve been asking around, turns out Chris was Bills godson.” 

“I say we go back to the Carlton house and ask Bill some questions. Probably give it a couple hours though. Let the feds clear out.” You laid down on the bed, intending to take a little nap. Sam and Dean joined you. You set your alarm for 5. Then sent a text to Deputy Dylan.

‘Hey, I don’t think tonight’s going to work. With everything going on we’re pretty busy.’ 

Shortly after your phone dinged, ‘yeah we’re pretty slammed too. Maybe another time’ 

You didn’t reply. For some reason you weren’t really that interested. Maybe it had something to do with the hot older Winchester you were currently sharing a bed with.

After you had fallen asleep your phone dinged two more times. Dean tried to resist but he couldn’t and grabbed it. Opening it realizing douchebag deputy had texted you. ‘I really hope we can have a rain check on that date’ ‘Again, I’m sorry we’re so busy right now’

Dean read the whole conversation, noticing that you were the one to cancel and you were the one ignoring him. That made his heart swell. Sure he was being selfish but he couldn’t help himself. As he sat there thinking, he realized he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his feelings at bay. They were growing stronger by the day. I mean, anyone who seen you would drool. The way your body was shaped thanks to the job was enough to make anyone’s heart stop. But Dean got a chance to see the good stuff. The way you did your damnedest to make everyone around you smile, even when yourself was breaking down. And when you talked to Lucas, you had talked with so much feeling. That was his favorite thing, how you put everything you had into just about everything you did. Yeah, he was falling. And he couldn’t help but to think he didn’t want to stop. 

After a quick nap, you and the boys got up and headed over to the Carlton house. You walked around back to their dock and see Bill Carlton sitting there, staring off into space. 

“Bill Carlton? Hi, we’re from the-“ but the older man cut you off.

“I don’t give a damn who you’re with. Leave me alone.”

“Sir, I know this isn’t easy. But we believe there’s a connection between everything. We were just hoping to ask you a few questions.” You stepped in a little closer.

“I’ve answered enough questions. My children are gone. Nothing else matters anymore. Leave me the hell alone.” 

You nodded. Knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere with the older gentleman. You and the boys walked back to the Impala.

“He knows something.” Sam suggested. 

“Yeah maybe. But we’re not going to get any information out of him. Not in the condition he’s in.” You crossed your arms.

“Maybe not, but I know someone who might be able to help.” Dean climbs into the drivers seat of the car and you and Sam got into your seats. 

Dean pulled up to Andreas house. You walked up to the door and knocked. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Andrea looked stressed out beyond belief. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you so late but we were hoping to talk to Lucas.” You pleaded.

“Is that really necessary?” Andrea crossed her arms.

“Look, if you really think all these people drowning is just some weird coincidence, fine. We’ll walk out the door right now. But if you even remotely think that something weirds going on, you’ll let me talk to Lucas. Please” she stared at you for a moment, before finally moving to the side to let you in. 

“Upstairs first door to the right. He’s in his bedroom.” You ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time. 

When you looked into Lucas’ bedroom, you seen he was in the middle of the floor. Green army men scattered all around while his paper and crayons laid in the middle with him drawing away. 

“Hey buddy. I just wanted to say thank you for your help. I really think we’re getting somewhere. But I’m really sorry to ask, I need your help again. You think you could do that for me? Be strong for me one more time?” You looked at the papers on the ground. 2 or 3 were of a red bicycle. When you looked up, Lucas handed you another drawing. This time it was a yellow two story house, with the same bike in the front with a big white church next to it. “Thank you so much Lucas. You’re incredible” you got up and thank Andrea and headed out towards the Impala.

“We need to find this house.” You handed Sam the drawing so he could look it over. 

“There’s got to be a least a couple hundred of those yellow two stories in this county alone.” Sam scrunched his eyebrows.

“Yeah maybe, but I bet there’s not many next to a white church.” You smiled at him. “You got a better idea?” 

After a couple hours of driving and checking out 3 yellow two stories next to white churches, you came up on the last one. You walked up and knocked. 

An older lady answered the door. He hair white as snow and wrinkles to show she’d been through a lot in her lifetime. 

“Good evening ma’am. We were wondering if a young boy lives here by chance, maybe rides a red bike and wears a blue baseball cap?” You asked her, hoping you didn’t sound like a lunatic. 

“Oh no, not for a very long time.” She motioned for you and the boys to come in. You followed her to the dinner room. You and Sam sat at the table while Dean stood up and looked around. “Peter died 35 years ago.” You could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. What happened?”

The tears spilled over. “No one really knows, he was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school. But he never came. Everyone searched but he was never found.” She covered her mouth with her hand. You looked up to see Dean holding a picture. 

“Ma’am, who’s in this picture?” Dean handed the photo to her.

“Oh that’s Peter in the middle. On the left is Billy Carlton and Jake Sweeney is on the right” you looked back at forth at the brothers. So this was their connection. You’d bet a buck something happened between the boys and Peter’s spirit was our for vengeance. 

“Thank you so much. You’ve been an incredible host.”

“Do you know something about Peter?” She asked you. 

You bit your lip. Why did everyone ask you those questions? “I’m not exactly sure yet. But if I figure it out, I can let you know.” You remember your phone call with Mr. Shaw after you took out the Wendigo. The sound of relief washing over him so evident you heard it through the phone. You hoped if you could put Peter’s spirit to rest, she could get the same closure. 

You thanked the woman once again, and you and the boys headed back to Carlton house. When you got to the house, you stopped dead in your tracks when you seen Bill Carlton in his fishing boat heading out to the middle of the lake. Shit. 

You and the boys took off as fast as you could to the dock yelling at the man to come back. That he didn’t have to do this. But he ignored you. The three of you stopped at the edge of the dock, yelling at him to come back. But when Bill reached the middle of the lake, an invisible force threw his boat upward. Bill flew backward and his boat landed upside down. When Bill landed, it seemed like everything went silent. Nothing moved. The water was still. The three hunters look at each other in bewilderment. What the fuck just happened? 

The three of you decided to go to the Sheriffs department to see if you could get any information out of Jake about what happened to Peter. 

You walked into the sheriffs station, and Deputy Dylan immediately walked up to you, “Y/N, you shouldn’t be here.” 

“Why? What’s going on?” 

Just then, Jake came around the corner, “What the hell are you guys doing here?” 

“Uh well, we just seen Bill Carlton take a swan dive into the lake and he didn’t come back up. We were hoping you’d have some answers for us.” Dean walked up to the sheriff.

“I don’t have to answer any of your damn questions. You guys aren’t really with the wildlife services. That’s right I called them and they’ve never heard of you three. That’s pretty illegal. And they only reason you people are breathing free air is because Bill’a neighbor saw him drive that boat out there just as the three of you got to his house”

Well shit. What the hell were you gonna do now? Before you could figure it out Jake spoke up again, “Now as I see it, the three of you have 2 options. Behind door number one; I can arrest you right now for impersonating federal agents. Behind door number two you can get the fuck out of town and never show your faces here again.” 

“Door number two sounds nice” you quickly answered. 

“Yup that’s the one I was gonna say.” Dean agreed.

“That’s the door I’d pick.” As you and the boys start towards the door, Andrea and Lucas walked in. The look on Lucas’ face made your heart stop. He grabbed your hand, trying his hardest not to let you out the door frantically shaking his head no. “Hey buddy, it’s gonna be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay. Take care of your mom buddy. It’ll be okay” Andrea took Lucas’ hand from yours and led him to the back of the Sheriffs office.

Dean pulled Baby to the stop sign just before getting on his interstate. Something felt really shitty about this whole situation. “Dean stop. Can we go back? And just make sure Lucas is okay?”

“Y/N, I think the jobs done. Peter’s spirit wanted revenge on Bill and he got it.” Sam rubbed his eyes. 

“I agree. Something just doesn’t feel right. And Lucas looked terrified.” Dean turned the Impala around and headed to Andreas house.

“Seriously guys? It’s really late. We shouldn’t be here.” Sam looked around, knowing if anyone saw them they’d be in handcuffs. 

Before Dean could even ring the door bell, Lucas ripped open the door. He looked like he saw a ghost. “Lucas, hey buddy what’s wrong?” He didn’t answer. Just turned and ran up the stairs. You and the boys followed. As you rain up the stairs you noticed the stairs were flooded. Lucas stopped in front of a door where water was rushing our alarmingly fast. Dean kicked down the door and inside was a bathtub filled to the brim with dark thick, water. Lucas jumped in your arms and buried his face. Sam ran inside and gripped Andrea and used all his force to pull her out. Those next few minutes seemed to dragged on as you watched in horror at Sam trying to pull her out. Finally, Sam pried Andrea out of the bathtub and she came out toppling onto Sam. If she hadn’t just about died, you probably would have laughed at the scene of a naked women laying on top of Sammy.

You say Lucas down, “Hey buddy, we’re gonna need some towels.” He grabbed you hand and took you to the linen closet. You grabbed as many towels as you could carry, handing Lucas some so he could take them to his mother.

“I don’t understand. I just almost drowned in my bathtub!” Andrea was in a panic. You couldn’t blame her. You’d be pretty freaked too. 

“I know. And it’s okay to be. Andrea do you know anything about Peter Sweeney?” You held her hand, trying to be reassuring.

“Peter? No, I’ve never heard that name. Why? What’s this about.” 

“Lucas? Lucas what’s up?” Dean turned to look at Lucas who was heading out the back door. The three hunters followed him and he stopped at a patch of grass and just stared at the ground. “Sammy, I think we’re gonna need some shovels. Andrea, take Lucas back inside.”

She did as you instructed. Sam went to the back porch and grabbed two shovels for him and his brother to start digging. It wasn’t long before Sam hit something metal with a loud clank. You bent down and started moving the loose dirt off of whatever they hit. Soon enough, you had uncovered a bike handle. You pulled it out of the ground, almost falling to the ground if Dean hadn’t caught you.

“Peter’s bike” you breathed. 

“Who the hell are you people? How did you know that was there?!” With a shotgun cocked in your face, Jake radiated anger. 

“Jake listen, we just need to talk. Put the gun down!” Sam held his hands up in defeat.

“HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS THERE?!”

“Jake, what happened to Peter? Did you and Bill do something?” You pried for information. 

“You and Bill killed Peter, and now his spirit is going to take everything and everyone you love. So you can feel exactly how his mother felt.” Sam interjected. 

Andrea came running down the hill. “Dad, what the hell is going on? Is any of this true?!”

“No, these people are lying and they’re dangerous.”

“Dad, I almost drowned in my fucking bath tub for Christ sakes. Chris died on that lake!”

He paused. A look of pure grief and sorrow plastered his face. “Peter was our friend. But he was the littler one. Me and Bill always picked on him. One day after school, we were swimming in the lake. We were just messing around. But we...we held him under to long...” 

“Okay so how do we fix this?” She turned to you.

“Well normally when a spirit haunts something, we salt and burn the bones. Please tell me you didn’t let him go to the bottom of the lake, Jake.” But the look on his face told you that answer.

“LUCAS!!!!” Andreas scream pierced your ears causing you to look in the direction she was screaming. Lucas was leaning down into the water, it looked like he was trying to grab someone’s hand. You started running as fast as you could. But you weren’t fast enough, as Lucas toppled head first into the lake. Without hesitation you stripped off your leather jacket and flannel, along with your shoes and dove head first. 

You loved the water. You used to beg Bobby to get you a pool when you were little. And every time life tried to get the best of you, you found your way to a body of water. So swimming was definitely your strong suit. You swam to the bottom of the lake, right where Lucas should be. Searching frantically. You searched until you were about to pass out from not being able to breathe. When you came to the surface you seen Jake getting into the water, sacrificing himself to Peter. You dove back down. This time you seen him. Lucas was at the bottom of the lake laying there. You swam as fast as you could, grabbed the little boy and pulled him back to the surface. Swimming to the dock. You lifted Lucas up for Dean to grab. He sputtered the water he had swallowed out.

You climbed yourself onto the doc. Suddenly the crushing weight of a certain 7 year old boy engulfed you. You hugged him as tight as you could. And if you weren’t crazy, you could’ve swore he whispered ‘Thank you’ in your ear. 

The three of you were packing up your stuff and loading it into the Impala when someone small came up from behind and smacked you into a hug. You turned around and picked Lucas up pulling him tight into a deeper hug. “I wanted to say thank you for everything. I couldn’t have done it without you!” He hugged you again.

“Man, that voice of yours is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard!” You laughed and put him down looking at Andrea who was talking to Sam, handing him a plate of sandwiches. 

“I made you guys sandwiches for the road. I hope you like them.” He grinned at you.

“If you made them, I’m sure they’re delicious. Hey Lucas before we go, I really wanna say thank you. You saved the day. And again, I’m sure your dad is more proud than ever.” He beamed, your words of encouragement was everything the little boy needed.

“Hey buddy come ‘ere, I wanna show you something” Dean led Lucas to the driver side of Baby. “Now there’s one important life lesson I’m about to give you okay? Repeat after me, ‘Zeppelin Rules!’” 

“Zeppelin rules!” Lucas paused for a moment, “Hey Dean, Y/N’s a really nice lady. And as much as I like Deputy Dylan, I don’t think he’s the one for her. I think you are. And you better ask her out before it’s too late.” Lucas quickly hopped out of the car screaming about Zeppelin as he made his way to the car.

“What was that about?” You asked Dean. 

“Just teaching the boy about good music is all.” He slung his arm over your shoulder, “you know you’re damn good at this job.” 

“Yup. You and Sam would wither and die without me.” The three of you started busting up. But before you could finally get in the car and leave this place, you heard your name being called from behind. “Uh..give me a second guys?” 

You walked over to Dylan, “Hey we were just heading out.” 

“Damn, I was really hoping we could do that dinner tonight..” he bit his lip. 

“I’m sorry Dylan, I wish I could stick around. And if I am ever back in town, I’d really love to meet that husky of yours” you smiled at him.

“Yeah..okay. It was really nice meeting you, Y/N.” He bent down and kissed your cheek.

“Yeah, Dylan. You too.” Finally you claimed your rightful seat behind Sam in the back of the Impala. 

“Damn, did you let him down easy?” Sam joked.

“Don’t I always?” And Dean drove out of town, continuing the search for John.


	9. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of hunting everything from a demon who takes down airplanes, to a piece of land cursed by bugs, you still have no leads on John. You decided to take a break and head back to Bobby’s house. That is until Sam has a premonition of a lady dying in their old family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped a few guys! I will try to include the import parts of the episodes I skipped. Like I said, I felt kind of repetitive just writing out episodes. 
> 
> Also, major relationship development between reader and Dean. Enjoy and Thanks for reading!

After months of hunting, and basically the only hit on John being that he changed his voicemail, saying to call you or dean if it was an emergency, you felt defeated. He was no where to be found, and you were almost certain he was doing everything he could so that you wouldn’t find him. Which actually really pissed you off. 

“Why the fuck hasn’t he at least called? When he does, I’m ripping him a new asshole. He may be your father but sure the hell ain’t mine. And I promise you, he will feel my wrath.” You and the boys sat down for dinner. You had decided to come back to Bobby’s for a bit and take a break until something came up. The boys were on edge thanks to John, leaving you always caught in the middle to calm shit down before they beheaded each other. 

“Woah, easy there killer. Look, I know John. It may not be right for him to leave you guys in the dark like this but I’m sure he’s doing it for the right reasons.” Bobby defended him.

“Oh yeah? Well just so you know, you ever go missing like this, I won’t look for you.” You flew up out of your chair. You had lost your appetite in the midst of being so pissed off at John all you could see is red. How the fuck could he just leave his boys like that? It was selfish, cruel and downright wrong, no matter what the fuck he was dealing with. 

You ran upstairs and grabbed your gun. Shooting always made you a little bit better. It was either that or swimming and the closest lake was a half hour drive you didn’t feel like making. You walked back downstairs and headed to the back door. 

“Hey, where the hell you think you’re going?!” Your dad stood up trying to follow you, but you turned and shot him a look that said ‘follow me and you’ll loose a toe.’ 

“Out.” Slamming the door behind you. 

Three clips. It took three clips before you finally were able to breathe normal. You took a break and went and sat on the hood of an old Ford truck that didn’t run anymore, throwing your head between your knees in defeat. 

The faint sound of footsteps cause you to draw your gun. Being a hunter always meant that no matter where you were, you had to be prepared for something to try to kill you.

“Hey calm down, sweetheart. It’s just me.” Dean had is hands in the air signaling he meant no harm.

“Damn, shoulda pulled the trigger.” You laughed at him.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He came and sat besides you on the hood. It was kinda chilly outside since fall was approaching. 

“Yeah I guess. I just...I don’t think it’s fair. If he’s after whatever killed Mary and Jessica, he should let you guys in on it. It’s your fight too. Dangerous or not, he can’t protect you forever.” You laid your head on Deans shoulder and he put his arm around yours. 

“Yeah I don’t disagree with you. But in dads eyes, it’s all on him. It always has been.” 

You scoffed at that answer, “Dean I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but it was never just on him. You took more care of Sam and yourself then he ever did.” 

“Yeah I guess so...but that’s where you come along. Now, you get to baby sit us.” He pulled you in for a tight hug. You envied Dean in this aspect, always being able to lock down his feelings, never letting them surface. You knew deep down he was just as pissed and disappointed as you were. You seen it in his face whenever him and Sam would start arguing about finding him. 

“We’re gonna find him Dean. And I promise you that when we do, he’s going to hear about all this. Anyone can be pissed all they want. But I won’t keep my mouth shut. Not this time.” You hopped off the truck. 

“Okay. If my dad will listen to anyone, he’ll listen to you. He’s always had a soft spot for you. I guess we have that in common.” Oh...whoops. Dean tried to act like what he said didn’t actually just happen, but you caught it.

“Oh wow. Dean Winchester has a soft spot for someone that’s not Sammy. That’s incredible.” You laughed at him, “Well I guess truth be told I have one too. I can’t ever thank you and Sam enough for everything you’ve done for me. Whenever mom and Victoria died, I got really lost. Struggled to get out of bed. And I think if it wasn’t for dad I wouldn’t have. But with you and Sam always coming around, it helped take my mind off things a lot.” You put your arm around Deans waist as you walked back to the house.

As you walked, Dean kissed the top of your head, “I’d do anything for you and Sam. Don’t forget that. And don’t take advantage of it either.” He poked at your sides causing you to giggle like a little school girl. You walked inside and found Sam and Bobby in the den with their noses buried in books. They didn’t even notice you and Dean come in.

You put a finger to you lips to motion for Dean to be quiet and grabbed his hand for him to follow you upstairs. You pulled him into your room and quietly shut the door. 

Dean’s mind was racing. What the fuck was this girl doing? You dragged him into your bedroom and he felt like a teenage boy again. Nervous you would make a move and how to proceed from there. 

“Okay so, I figured we could watch a movie. I didn’t really wanna bother those two. My dads been bitchy lately and Sam..well Sam is just Sam.” She grabbed her laptop and motioned for him to join her. 

Ugh, he felt kind of disappointed. You hadn’t dragged him up here to have hot, crazy sex. Just to watch some stupid movie and fall asleep. Of course that’s what you wanted, you didn’t have those feelings for Dean. You just thanked him for being the best family you have, right?

You and Dean got comfy on your bed. You pulled your laptop onto your lap and started scrolling through your movie list. “Do you like football movies?” You looked at Dean who had his head propped up on his arm that was tucked behind his head. 

“Yeah I don’t mind them.” His face in the dim light of the laptop was still as beautiful as ever. You knew you were asking for trouble bringing Dean to your room but you really couldn’t help yourself anymore. You missed having alone time with him. Sam was always around these days. Call it selfish or whatever, you just wanted to spend the night with Dean and not have anyone else around. 

“Okay good. We’re gonna watch Remember the Titans.” You clicked on the movie title and set it on top of the table that you had positioned well enough both you and Dean could see it if you were laying down. 

You found yourself cuddling closer to him as the movie began. And Dean, being the brave soul that he was, grabbed your waist and pulled your body flush against his. You felt your heart beat quicken and your mind begin to race. Could you really do this with Dean? If he ever made a move, would you be able to act on your feelings? You were terrified that if anything ever happened between you and the older brother, the next day he’d act like nothing happened and you’d go back to being just friends. And you knew that if that were to be the case, you couldn’t stand it. You couldn’t loose the brothers. But you had a really hard time trying to keep your hands to yourself anymore. 

Dean didn’t move his hand after you got comfortable. And that in itself made you relax. You hoped that he was enjoying this just as much as you were. Along with the torture that came with Dean being so close to you. 

You laid your hand on top of Dean’s that rested on your waist, absentmindedly intertwining your fingers together. Everything about this moment felt perfect. Laying with Dean in your bed, cuddled up watching one of your favorite all time movies. You really didn’t think it could get much better than this. 

The two of you laid there together through the whole movie. Only commenting on things and laughing at certain scenes when it called for it. After the movie ended, Dean started to get out of the bed. 

“No wait...uh..is there anyway...” but Dean cut you off.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart, I’m going to put on some pajamas.” He smiled at you as he climbed out of bed and slipped out the door as quietly as he could. Praying not to disturb Bobby or Sam. 

Dean crept into his and Sam’s normal bedroom. But after he shut the door Sam proceeded to scare the shit out of him.

“Hey don’t sneak around on my account. Bobby’s the one you should be scared of.” Sam was leaning up against the headboard, his laptop in his lap. Did this man ever stop with the research? 

“Sorry Sammy, I thought you might be asleep.” Dean walked over to his duffle-bag and grabbed his basketball shorts out to sleep in. 

“So, what are you doing?” 

“Uh me and Y/N are having a movie marathon.” Dean slipped into his shorts, almost falling to his face as he tripped getting them on. 

Sam started laughing at him, “Is that what the kids call it these days? Man, she’s really got you all riled up.” Sam shook his head, still laughing at his older brother.

“No Sam, that’s not ‘what kids call it these days’. We really are just watching movies. Is there an issue with that?” Dean glared at his little brother.

“No. No problem at all. I honestly wish you guys would fuck and get it over with.” Sam didn’t even look up from his laptop.

“Seriously?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam rolled his eyes and shut his laptop. “Yes Dean, seriously. The way you two flirt? She gets jealous whenever you’re at the bars flirting with the waitresses. Then there was that time in Wisconsin you got pissed when she almost went on a date. I really think you guys would be good for each other. I mean you already are. And if anything did happen between you two, I think it would just make everything run even better.” Sam paused while his brother just stared at him.

“Look I know what you’re gonna say. ‘Getting attached to someone only lets the bad guys use it against you.’ But tell me if I’m wrong Dean, the bad guys are already gonna try to use the two of you against each other, together or not. I think you should take a shot at a good thing while you have a chance. Don’t push her away. Please.” Sam let his brother soak in his words before opening his laptop again.

“Alright Sammy, I’ll think about it. Good night.”

Dean walked back into your room and noticed you had waited until he returned to pick another movie. You had changed into short cloth shorts and one of Deans old t shirts. He had to physically stop himself from licking his lips by covering his mouth with his hand because the sight of you in his T shirt made his heart throb.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for that.” Dean climbed into your bed, scooting up next to you. 

“Yeah I stole it while doing laundry a while back. Your shirts are always more comfortable to sleep in.” You started scrolling through the list of movies again. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You had pulled your hair out of the messy bun you had it in all day, so it was slightly curly and frizzy around your face. Your soft y/e/c seemed to shine brighter in the dim light of the laptop. He was completely mesmerized by you. And with how much control you had over him, he knew he was a goner. 

Everything about you was perfect. You were a badass hunter and probably smarter than Sammy. You always were gentle when needed but could also be a royal bitch to those who deserved it. Just ask that dude with the broken nose at that random ass bar a couple months ago. You always had a knack for picking up Deans pieces. Being comforting or stern whenever he needed. You were the one to convince him to go get Sam in the first place. And he could never thank you enough for bringing his brother back to him. 

“Dean? Are you with me?” The sound of your voice broke him out of his trance.

“Hmm?”

“You wanna pick a movie? Or stay in la la land?” You giggled. 

“Sorry, let me look.” Dean scrolled down the list of movies until he came across a romcom called The Zookeeper with Kevin James. “Is this okay?” 

“A romcom? Seriously? I mean yeah, it’s fine. I just never would have guess you’d pick something like this”

“Hey, Kevin James is a genius. Don’t hate.” You and Dean got situated again and started the movie. 

Every time you giggled at something stupid during the movie, Dean’s heart was yours just a little more. With each passing moment you seemed to tear down the walls he had built so high without even trying. 

Just before the movie ended, you turned to face Dean. Your face just inches from his. You couldn’t help but stare at his very incredibly pink lips. God you just wanted to know how they tasted. 

“Hey Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can I be honest with you?” Oh shit. You were about to tell him all about how great of a ‘big brother’ he was and friend zone the fuck out of him.

“Of course sweetheart.” His heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t really know if he was ready to establish his friend zone title just yet.

“I uhm...I really enjoy spending time with you.” Uh, what? No ‘thanks for being the best friend ever’? 

“I do too. I don’t get to watch geeky movies and cuddle with a cute girl a whole lot.” Are you fucking kidding me Dean? That’s the fucking line you go with? Bobby would call you a damn idjit right now if he heard this conversation.

“You think I’m cute huh?” You looked into Dean’s eyes. Piercing his soul with a shade of y/e/c he’d never seen before. He couldn’t quite pin the emotion that burned inside of them. Were they filled with lust? Dean’s question was answered when your lips met his. Fireworks exploded. Dean really thought they were real and were probably about to wake up Bobby and his brother. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying it. He grabbed the side of your face and deepened the kiss. 

You grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling him closer than you ever thought was possible. God, you felt like a teenage girl making out for the first time with how nervous yet totally excited you were. Dean’s tongue licked across you lips asking permission to enter. You granted full access as one of your hands found his hair and started slightly pulling. 

Dean let out a soft moan and holy fucking shit. That sound was something you’d never get tired of hearing. Dean started kissing you with such passion you had never seen from him. You responded just as eager, both of your tongues colliding as you explored all that you could in that moment. 

Before things could get too heated, you slowed down. Finally pulling away to look at him. His face had a mix of confusion and disappointment. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want this to go somewhere you don’t want it to.” You bit your lip. It was like you were tiptoeing on eggshells, and you really hoped his next words didn’t shatter your heart.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment. But you’re right. I do want to do this right. If we’re going to do this.”

“Wait..what exactly are we doing? And waiting your whole life? You mean that?” You sat up in bed, knowing this conversation was about to get serious quick. 

Dean turned over on his back and rubbed his hands down his face. “Yeah, Y/N my whole life. I never did anything about it because...well multiple fucking reasons. The main one being I thought someone like you could never like someone like me. Others being probably the obvious considering our lifestyle...” there it was. You bit your lip, scared he was about to tell you everything was a mistake.

“There you go being dense again. Dean, I care about you more than you’ll ever know. I really just don’t want this to go wrong. And with our lifestyle, I don’t want the shit we hunt to use a relationship against us.”

“Yeah I thought of that too but Sam had made a good point to me earlier. They’re gonna use our relationship against us no matter what. Together or not. With how close we are, it’s already bound to happen. But if you decide this is what you want I promise you I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe. “

The look on Deans face told you everything you needed to know. He meant every word. You were so fucking scared it wasn’t even funny. But at the same time something in the back of your mind told you to jump. Jump and make that leap of faith that might totally cause your downfall.

“You really think we could pull it off?” 

“Sweetheart, if anyone can pull it off, it’s you and me.” He leaned up and kissed you again. Ugh, fucking finally. You really had waited your whole life for this moment and now that it finally happened you felt like a whole worlds worth of weight was lifted from your shoulders.

Dean pulled away, and brought his hand down to you chin, rubbing his thumb across your jawline, “But like I said, we’re gonna do this right. I’m gonna take you on a date, we’re gonna do this slow. I don’t want to mess anything up” Damn, really? All you could think about was slipping off his damn shorts and he wanted to take this slow? Mother fucker. 

After a couple more make out sessions you and Dean finally drifted off to sleep. And when you woke up you turned over expecting Dean to be there. When you found he wasn’t, your heart sank. You knew it was too good to be true. It was all just a fucking dream. 

You climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower, scrubbing off the scummy feeling you had. After getting dressed you dragged yourself downstairs to join the boys. To your surprise, Dean had made breakfast and Bobby wasn’t around.

“Morning Y/N.” Sam grinned broadly at you. Weird. 

“Morning Sam. Where’s dad?” 

“Uh he went into town. We were out of beer.” Sam shook his head and got up, making two cups of coffee for the both of you. 

Dean turned around and handed you a plate full of scrambled eggs and toast covered in grape jelly. Your favorite. “Morning sweetheart.” He kissed the top of your head. Well, shit. Maybe last night wasn’t a dream. Fuck yeah!

“Morning, before I eat this, am I gonna die of food poisoning?” You raised an eyebrow at the older brother. 

“Now I’m offended. They’re not as good as yours but I’m not Sam. I’m decent with a skillet!” 

“Yeah, that’s about the only thing he’s better at than me” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. 

“Please Sam, I could kick your ass too. Actually if I remember correctly, I did. Well, that shifter in St. Louis did. But same thing right?” Dean winked at him. 

You stayed silent through all of breakfast while Sam and Dean talked more about where their father might be. You really couldn’t get over what happened last night. Were you and Dean in a relationship? Did he really mean all those things? Stupid female brain overthinking everything. 

“Hey sweetheart, you okay?” Dean cupped your face in his hand. You’d never get over looking into his emerald eyes. 

“Yeah sorry, just hungry.”

“Oh yeah? Work up and appetite last night or something?” Sam joked.

“Yeah, watching movies is good cardio Sammy” if you rolled your eyes any harder, they’d hit the floor.

“I told you that’s what the kids call it these days Dean.” Sam laughed as he got up and put his plate in the sink before walking into the den. 

“What exactly does he think happened last night, Dean?” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “He won’t believe me when I tell him we didn’t sleep together. Maybe if you tell him, he’ll listen.” Dean bent down and kissed you. Again, something you’d never get tired of. 

Bobby came back with a 24 pack of beer and a couple of bottles of cheap whisky. The four of you sat in den doing endless amounts of research, looking for something that might tell you what killed Mary and Jessica before you were about to die of boredom. “Alright, if I look at one more lore book about demons, I’m going to throw up.” You closed your book and tossed it into the pile of books you had completed, “We need to find something else to do. We keep at it like this, we won’t find anything because our eyes will just be glazed over.” 

“Alright, Y/N what do you suggest we do?” Sam put his book down and looked up at you.

You paced the room for a minute. What could you and three other hunters do to get your mind off lore for a bit? And like a lightbulb went off in your head, a brilliant idea sprung to life. “Dad where are the keys?” 

“What do you need the keys for? I just went for a supply run.”

“KEYS?!”

“In my jacket pocket. Y/N what the hell are you doing?” You grabbed Bobby’s keys out of his jacket and took off out the door as you shouted, 

“You’ll see soon enough!”

You headed into town to the nearest Walmart. Finding the toy aisle as fast as you could. You were almost too excited for this. 

Finally, you came across the huge selection of water guns. You found the four best ones and threw them in the cart along with a package of water balloons. 

You almost sped back home to get this show on the road. You ran into the garage with your bag of goodies and started loading the weapons. Finding a tub to put the water balloons in, you laid out the four water guns in a row and wrote a note. 

After everything had been set up, you sent Dean a text.

‘Hey there’s a surprise for the three of you in the garage. Come get it.’

You grabbed your own gun and a handful of water balloons and stuck them in all the pockets of your jacket before you took off to hide in the mess of broken down cars. 

Dean opened his phone to read the text from Y/N, “Hey guys, Y/N says she has a surprise for us in the garage.”

“Oh this can’t be good.” Bobby headed out the door first. When they entered the garage, they seen the game you had set up on the table. Dean grabbed you note and read aloud, “you have 2 minutes to grab your weapons and find a hiding spot before the game begins. Good luck to all and may the best hunter win” the three men looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh. Then they heard you yell from somewhere in the mess of cars, “one more minute!”

Without hesitation, everyone grabbed their respective weapons and took off in different directions around Singer salvage. 

You watched your watch and waited until it read 3:35 before you started stealthy around the cars.

You hunter ears were tuned into every sound going on around you, waiting for crunching gravel or metal creaking.

You felt someone behind you watching you, and you dodge the stream of water just in time. You grabbed a water balloon out of your pocket and tossed it up. In hopes that it distracted your attacker, you spun around and shot Sam directly in the chest. “One Winchester down, one more and an old man to go.” You winked at Sam.

“Bobby’s down, I heard him and Dean going at it a while back. You better win this.” Sam handed you his water balloons and you continued your search.

If you were Dean Winchester, where would you hide? Your mind instantly came to one of the cars that you and Dean had spent countless nights in together. Talking about life and sometimes not even talking at all. 

You found your way over to the car, and sure enough, you seen Deans boot on the other side right by the tire. It could be a trick. He could be running around with no shoes on. 

You turned and took off running towards the garage, making enough noise so Dean could find you and follow you. When you entered, Bobby and Sam were sitting at the picnic table that was used as a work bench most times. 

“You guys might wanna watch out for the line of fire. This is about to get bloody.” You hopped up on Baby’s hood and waited. What was taking him so long? 

Then, just like fucking Spidey senses you knew he had snuck in the back and you jump right off of baby and into the bed of your dads truck, Dean’s water stream barely missing you. 

You threw you water balloon at the back door he was hiding behind, but you missed. Dean ran to the side of Baby using his car as cover and waited a bit before his next move. 

Too bad for him though, you were fast as fuck. You jumped out of the truck, dukes of hazzard slid across baby’s hood and doused Dean with your water gun. 

Sam and Bobby were rolling with laughter. 

“OH COME ON. YOU GOT A HEAD START!” 

“Man, you really are a sore loser aren’t you? Just admit it. I’m a better hunter!!” You started pelting everyone in the room with water balloons. Sam and Bobby ran to the bin and started firing back. 

Finally, after all the balloons were gone, and everyone’s guns were empty, you all filed back into the house each one of you soaking wet but still laughing. 

“I won so I get shower first!” You darted up the stairs but Sam caught your foot causing you to trip.

“No way in hell, there won’t be any hot water left.” He ran past you and slipped in the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

“You’re a bitch Sam!” You laughed and found your way to your room to at least change. 

Downstairs Dean and Bobby sat at the kitchen table and Dean grabbed beers for the two of them.

“Man, she sure knows how to turn a boring ass day around.” Bobby shook his head, still laughing at his creative daughter and how she always seemed to at least have a little fun.

“Yeah. She sure as hell don’t get that from you though.” Dean joked.

“You’re not wrong about that. I’d be one hell of an asshole if it wasn’t for her.”

“Shit. You’re not?” Bobby glared at the older brother.

“So, what’s going on between you two?” Bobby leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t mad, just curious.

“Honestly, I’m not 100% sure. We still have yet to establish that.”

“But you told her how you feel?”

“Yup.” 

“And what’d she say to that?” 

Dean didn’t really wanna tell Bobby that she didn’t exactly say anything. More like, they just made out like horny teenagers most of the night. 

“She didn’t really say much.” Dean chugged his beer. This conversation is awkward as fuck.

“Well, I’m sure it’ll happen eventually and I swear to god Dean, I’m not ready to be a grandpa” Dean choked on his beer. Was Bobby being serious right now? It wasn’t even a day into whatever was going on between his daughter and Dean and he was already telling him to use protection? Jesus Christ. 

“Yeah, of course not. I don’t want to be a fucking dad either” 

Dean threw his empty bottle away and went upstairs to change his clothes when he heard you and Sam talking in your bedroom. Don’t eavesdrop, don’t eavesdrop.

“You really think everything would be fine? Look if anything bad ever happened between me and Dean it would probably almost literally kill me. He’s my best friend and I really really like him Sam. But I can’t loose him.” 

“Y/N I can’t promise you and Dean won’t fight. I mean this is Dean we’re talking about. But I know how much he cares about you and I know he’s gonna do everything he can to make this work.”

“I hope so Sam. Nothing even really happened last night and it was the best night of my life. I mean finally telling him how I felt took a huge weight off my shoulders I didn’t even know I had.” 

Dean knew exactly what you meant by that because he felt the same way. Now he could kiss you in public, no one else could touch you the way he wanted to touch you. You were his now. And god damn it he was going to do everything he could to keep it that way. 

Dean slipped into his bedroom and started getting clean clothes out. He was starting to chaff in places he definitely shouldn’t be. 

“Hey man, Y/N’s cooking pork chops for supper. She said we got about an hour before it’s ready.” Sam popped into the bedroom.

“Alright Sammy. Thanks. Is the shower empty?”

“Yeah you’re all good. But hey Dean, before you go...”

Dean cut him off, “I know Sam. And you’re right, I’m gonna try my damndest to do everything I can to make this work and keep her safe. She thinks she can’t loose me but she has no idea what would happen if I were to loose her.” Dean clapped his brother on his shoulder. 

“I hope so man. I don’t want to have to kick your ass for breaking her heart.” Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother and headed for the shower. 

Right on time, an hour later you called the boys to come eat. You made your dads plate first and let the boys get theirs before you were able to get your own. Always making sure they were taken care of first.

“So, any hunts you guys spotted yet?” You had been home for about a week now and you were starting to get restless. 

“Uh not really. I seen a couple articles that maybe could be our thing but there all a super stretch.” Sam sighed. 

“Well something will come up. I’m sure of it. For now, we relax.” You started grabbing everyone’s plates to start cleaning up but Dean grabbed it.

“Hey, the chef doesn’t do dishes. Go get the laptop ready for movies and me and Sammy will get this. I’ll be up there soon.” He kissed the top of your head. You told everyone goodnight and headed to your room. 

Movies before bed had become you and Dean’s ritual while staying at your dads. Half of you was ready to hunt but the other half wished your life could stay like this. But you knew better. Nothing this good lasted forever. 

It wasn’t long before Dean came into your room and climbed into your bed. You picked a movie you really don’t remember the name of and drifted off to dreamless sleep.

In the other room, Sam was having a super shitty nightmare. All he could see was a woman screaming in an upstairs bedroom. The house she was in seemed oddly familiar. He had only seen it in pictures because he was too young to remember their family home. The one his mother burned up in and his father left behind. 

Sam woke up sweating. That nightmare was way too real and something told him that dream was a sign. He got up and went to your bedroom. ‘God please let them be decent’ he prayed. 

He opened your door and could see the laptop still open playing the movie and you and Dean sound asleep. He bent down in front of you and shook you awake. 

“Y/N. Y/N please I need you to wake up.”

You opened your eyes to see a frightened Sam. You pried Dean’s arm off of you and sat up in the edge of the bed.

“Sam what time is it? Is everything okay?” 

“Come with me.” He grabbed your hand and led you to his and Dean’s bedroom. He shut the door behind him once both of you were in. 

“Sam what’s going on? Are you okay?” You we’re worried. Sam never got scared like this. It was really freaking you out.

“I need you to promise me you won’t freak out. Okay?” He was practically begging you, pacing back and forth.

“Well, Sam the way you’re acting right now already has me halfway there. But okay yeah. What’s up?”

“I had a dream. Okay, it wasn’t really a dream. It was a nightmare...” you waited patiently for him to continue, “and long story short I think we need to go to Lawrence. “ Sam bit his lip. You could tell whatever that nightmare was, really messed with his head.

“Lawrence? Like where...” you didn’t finish your sentence, “why do you think we need to go to Lawrence, Sammy?” You walked up to him, put your hands on his shoulders and pushed him to sit down on the bed so he would stop pacing and focus.

“Okay, please don’t think I’m weird or crazy.”

“Sam, Whatever is going on, I promise everything’s gonna be fine. I just need you to tell me what the fuck that actually is”

Sam sighed, “In my dream, there was this lady. She was standing in the upstairs bedroom of our old house and she was screaming. Like something was attacking her. And normally, I would think it was just a dream. But Y/N, this dream felt crazy real. Like...I’m not sure how to explain it but I just think we should go check it out...”

You had read before about people having premonition dreams. And by the way the Sam was acting, you felt like that’s maybe what this was. 

Sam broke the silence, “You’ll be the only one to convince Dean to go back. He won’t listen to me but he would you.”

“Okay, Sammy. I’ll talk to him in the morning. Hopefully we can be on the road by ten. Does that sound okay?” Sam nodded his head, “Get some rest. This trip won’t be an easy one.” You kissed the top of Sam’s head and walked back to your room.

Dean hadn’t moved a muscle until you climbed back into bed, “where’d you go?” He mumbled sleepily. 

“Just went pee. Go back to sleep.” You didn’t know how you were going to convince him to go back to Lawrence. It would probably cause a fight. But if need be, it could just be you and Sam. The look on Sam’s face was no joke. And you knew he needed to go to Lawrence. One way or another.


	10. Lawrence, Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam has a freaky dream, you and the boys head back to the place where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some things may not match up. I hope everyone enjoys!!

“I’M NOT FUCKING GOING.” Dean was almost in your face yelling at you. But he didn’t scare you. 

“Okay, fine. But me and Sam are. You can stay here, or go wherever you please. But we’re going.” You grabbed your bag and headed for the bedroom door to let Sam know it would be just the two of you. 

But before you could make it, Dean grabbed the bag out of your hand. “No, the fuck you’re not.” His voice was stern. Too bad for him, this wasn’t a fight you were going to loose. 

“Yes, the fuck. I. Am.” You grabbed your shit back out of his hand and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Bobby and Sam were sitting at the table. Both of them not looking up when you entered, in fear they might not look at anything ever again.

“HEY WERE NOT DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION!” Dean followed you into the kitchen. 

“I sure am. Come on Sammy, we’re heading out.” You walked to the door, but Sam didn’t move a muscle. Knowing if he did, his brother would have his head.

“Y/N this is not fucking happening and that’s final!” Dean stared you down. 

“I’m a grown woman. A grown hunter. I can do whatever I damn well please.” You stood your ground. He was being irrational. There were lives at stake and he was being selfish.

“This is fucking stupid! I’m not going back. My mom fucking died in that house!” 

Before anyone could react, you grabbed the closest thing to you, which happened to be a lamp, and threw it across the room. 

“God damn it Y/N, I raised you better than that!” Your father stood but you ignored him and advanced quickly at Dean with such rage and fury. He had never seen you so pissed and honestly, he couldn't decided if he should be turned on, or scared as fuck.

You spoke in an almost whisper, “Listen to me, Dean Michael Winchester. You wanna bitch and moan about going back to the place your mom died? Fine. But take a step back. My mother died in my fucking living room! Everyday, I have to stop myself from seeing her and my sister dead on that floor. Do you hear me complaining? No, because there’s no fucking use. They’re gone and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it. I couldn’t save them but I can save these people in that house. So you do what you need to do. But I’m going to do what I need to do. Sit here and be a bitch, I don’t care. But my job is to save people and I intend to do it.” You turned around and walked out. 

Your body was shaking with rage. Was he really that selfish? Who was he to raise his voice at you like your opinion didn’t matter? Well, whatever. You were doing this, and you were doing it alone if you had to. 

You didn’t know how long you sat there. It wasn’t until footsteps behind you, you realized how lost in thought you really were. “Dean, I don’t really wanna..” But you were cut off.

“Wrong brother.” Sam sat beside you and put his arm around your shoulders, “I didn’t want you to get into with him like that.” Sam shook his head and laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone use his middle name.” 

You couldn’t help but giggle, “It wasn’t you Sam. He did that. Don’t feel bad.” You sighed before continuing, “Sam, I really think we need to go to Lawrence. Even if nothings going on...I honestly think it might be good for the both of you.” 

Sam exhaled loudly,” yeah. I think so too. I’m gonna go get my stuff. We should head out soon.” He patted your shoulder and stood up heading back inside. 

You stood up and walked back inside deciding you needed to apologize to your dad. He was standing against the sink and looked up with a hint of pride in his eyes, “You’re not gone yet?” 

You laughed again, “Not yet, I gotta apologize to my amazing father and say goodbye before I go.” You walked over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

“It’s alright. I let it go the moment you used Dean’s middle name” you heard your dad chuckle softly.

“Why is everyone so caught up on that?!” You rolled your eyes at the oldest hunter. 

“Because no one uses my middle name.” Dean was behind you. Great. 

“Sorry. Alright dad, I’m heading out. I’ll call you as soon as we make it. Love you” you slung your bad over your shoulder and walked outside.

You started to walk to the Impala. Wait, are you taking the Impala? You sighed in frustration. This whole situation was stupid. 

You looked around at your fathers lot to see if there was another vehicle you could take.

“Why haven’t you put your shit up? We’re on a time limit here, sweetheart.” You jumped at the sound of Dean’s voice, causing him to chuckle.

“Well, I didn’t know if we were taking Baby.” You crossed your arms and glared at him. 

“Well, I ain’t driving any other piece of shit in this joint. So come on, let’s get a move on.” You didn’t move.

“Seriously, can we please not do this?” He pleaded.

“Look Dean, I know this trip won’t be easy. But it needs to be done. And I promise you, I will be right here the whole time.” You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him so hard to show just how much you cared.

“I know sweetheart. I know.” He hugged you back. Kissing the top of your head. 

It wasn’t long before the three of you were on the road after packing up. The boys were going home. 

When you pulled into Lawrence, Dean didn’t even ask for directions. He knew where he was going. It wasn’t long until you found yourself in front of the house that started it all. You stared at it. It was a beautiful home. Two stories, white with a cute front porch with blue shutters on all the windows. You sighed as you got out of the car, followed by a hesitant Sam and a shaky Dean. You knew you had to lead the way on this one, so you did. 

Walking up and knocking on the door, you felt your heart beat rise. This wasn’t going to be an easy hunt. But you were ready for it. A cute middle aged woman answered the door, “Hello?” 

“Hi.” You paused, you were about to throw out that you were FBI Agents here about a possible case but for some reason, it didn’t seem right. So you went with the truth, ”I’m Y/N. This is Dean and Sam. They lived here when they were young. We were just passing through and hoped maybe we could see it one last time?” You bit your lip. You really didn’t know how this was gonna go. You felt Sam and Dean behind you gaping at the fact that you really just told this woman that.

“Huh. That’s really weird that you guys are here. I think I found some of your old photos in the attic yesterday.” She smiled and motioned for you guys to come in. 

“You did?” Sam was so quiet, you weren’t sure if he even meant for anyone to hear it. You followed the woman inside, but made sure to grab Dean’s hand so he was forced to follow. 

As you walked inside, she introduced herself as Jenny. She walked you to the kitchen, where a little girl was sitting at the table drawing, and a little boy was in a play pen jumping up and down chanting, “Juice, juice, juice!” You couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“That’s Richie. He’s a juice junky. But at least he won’t get scurvy!” She handed the little boy his sippy cup and introduced her daughter Suri. “These men used to live here. That’s Sam, and that’s Dean. And their friend Y/N.” The boys waved and you said hello.

“Did the thing in my closet live here when you guys were here too?” She asked the men.

Welp, that confirmed your suspicion of something being here. Kids may have a very active imagination, but you learned long ago, if they were talking about something scary it wasn’t normally made up.

“What was in your closet Suri?” You bent down and became eye level with her, putting your hand on her knee. 

“Oh no. I’m sorry, Suri just had a bad nightmare the other night. Sweetie, there’s nothing in your closet.” She sighed and shook her head. 

“Yes there was! It was on fire!” Your heart stopped. Was Mary haunting this place? John didn’t know anything about hunting when she died but you knew she was cremated. So if it was her, what was keeping her here?

“That’s enough Suri! Go to your room!” The little girl darted up the stairs.

You and the boys decided to leave that conversation for the three of you when you were alone. 

“So, Jenny What brings you to Lawrence? Family?” Sam asked.

“Uh, no. I needed to get out of Topeka. So, new town, new house. All the good stuff.” She bit her lip. You took that as a topic she didn’t really want to discuss. 

“So how has everything been? Moving to a new place is always rough.” Dean crossed his arms. He knew all too well about moving around.

“Uh, well I don’t really want to bash on your childhood home but there’s a lot wrong.” 

“Really? Like what?” You sat down beside her taking the coffee she had offered you and the boys. 

“Well, I think we have a short somewhere, the lights are always flickering. And I think we have rats because I always here scratching in the basement. Not to mention I can’t get the thermostat right, we always have cold spots no matter what I do.” She shifted in her spot. To a normal person, she would have sounded like a bitch. But you knew better. Everything she just told you was exactly what you were scared to hear.

“Well ma’am if it’s not weird or anything, me and Sammy here work with things like that. And Y/N is excellent at pest control. All we need for payment would be beer and maybe a pizza.” Dean smiled at the lady. He wasn’t exactly lying. But you couldn’t help the eye roll you tossed him when he called you ‘pest control’. 

“I might think about it. I could call you guys if it gets any worse.” She smiled at him. Was she hitting on him? You had to calm yourself because if you were in her position, you probably would have hit on him too. 

The three of you thanked her for letting you come hang out for a bit before heading to the Impala. 

“Dean something’s in that house. We need to get them out, now.” Sam’s voice was rising . You elbowed him to keep his voice down because you were in the middle of a busy street. 

“And tell her what Sam? That there’s a big bad monster in her house?” Sam just shrugged his shoulder causing an eye roll from his brother. He was being blinded because this was their home. 

“I agree with Dean. We tell her that and she’ll think we’re fucking crazy. No, we’re going to work this like a regular case. What would we do next?” You leaned your back against the impala, tucking your hands into your leather jacket and crossing your boots over one another. 

Sam sighed, “Well, we’d look into the history of the house. But we already know what happened.” 

“Okay so if this is...then we need to figure out what she’s connected to. She was cremated right?” Both the boys nodded. 

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sam spoke, “Well, what exactly do you remember about that night?” Sam looked at his brother.

“Uh well not much.” He paused, you grabbed his hand for support before he continued, “I remember the fire...the heat. I remember carrying you out the front door.” 

“You did?” Sam looked up. Dean had been taking care of Sam as long as you could remember. And he started with saving him from the burning house. 

“Yeah, you didn’t know that?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Sam looked down again. You knew he felt like everything that happened was his fault. You knew that even though he never said it, John made it seem like he blamed Sam. That’s probably part of the reason they never got along. 

“Yeah well...anyway the rest of it I mean you know dads story as good as I do. She was on the ceiling and when he went back, whatever put her up there was long gone.” 

“And John never told you guys what he thought happened?” You really couldn’t wait to rip John a new asshole when you seen him.

“No. If he had any idea he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.” 

“Okay so to figure out what’s going on now, we need to figure out what happened back then. Let’s go talk to his old friends, neighbors and anyone else who was there that night.” Climbed in the back seat.

“Does this feel like just another job to you?” Sam asked his brother. You could hear the hurt in his voice.

Dean stood silent, “Fuck no. I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Dean walked off towards the building to your left. 

When he came back you knew he wasn’t okay. His eyes were a little red around the rim like he had fought like hell to keep tears back. But you didn’t push. It wouldn’t do anything for anyone. 

“We should go talk to the mechanic that owns the shop that he worked at.” Sam bit his lip. There was so much grief in the air you could reach out and touch it. 

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of the shop John used to co-own. 

It didn’t take long to find the current owner. He was shorter than Dean and Sam, had a beer gut that made him look five months pregnant and a scruffy face. The typical stereotypical look for a mechanic. 

You started introducing yourselves as agents and telling him you were looking for John. 

“What do you want to know about John?” He walked over to a car he had been working on before the three of you interrupted him. 

“Anything you can remember would be great.” You stuck your hands in your back pockets and rocked back on your heels. 

“Well, he loved Mary and those kids. Did everything he could for them.”

“But that was before the fire?” Dean questioned. “Did he ever talk about that night?”

“Not at first. I think he was in shock.”

“At first? Did he talk about it later?” Sam crosses his arms and furrowed his brow.

“Yeah but I think he was just grieving. He started to sound crazy.” 

“What do you mean, ‘crazy’?” Sam pressed on. 

“He started reading these old books. Saying something caused the fire.”

“Did he ever say what he thought caused it?” Dean raised his eyebrows. 

“No. Nothing caused it. It was an accident. Electrical short or something in the walls or ceiling.” 

You shifted in your spot and waited for the man to continue on about Johns behavior after Mary died, “He even started seeing a psychic in town!” He sounded like that phrase was the most scandalous statement he ever spoke aloud. Most of the time, psychic’s were bullshit. You have only came across two in your life that weren’t. 

“Did he ever tell you a name?” 

“No!” He shooed the three of you out of his garage, refusing to answer anymore questions to the crazy FBI agents in his shop. 

After you talked to the mechanic you went and bought a phone book at the gas station looking up all the psychics in town. 

“Uh okay, there’s only three. Marilyn the Great, Missouri and Sophia Shaul.” You rubbed your eyes. You didn’t know how much time you had left and visiting three different psychics would put a hefty dent in the time you did have.

“Wait, did you say Missouri?” Sam jumped up and grabbed John’s journal out of his duffel bag, “Dad had this entry in here, ‘went to Missouri and learned the truth.’ I always thought he meant the state but maybe he went to see her.” 

“Let’s go.” Dean grabbed his jacket and pulled Baby’s keys out of his pocket. 

You pulled up in front of a ranch style home. Dean walked up and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. You shook your head, “Dean this is a business.” You opened the door and ushered the boys inside. 

The three of you sat on the couch that served as a waiting room. You could hear a voice in the back and assumed she was already with a customer. 

“Don’t you worry bout a thing sweetheart, your wife is crazy about you!” An lady probably the same age as John emerged following an older gentleman who you assumed had came asking advice about his wife. She pushed him out the door and closed it behind him, “Poor bastard, his wife’s banging their gardner.” She hung her head shaking it.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” You crossed your arms. If you had that kind of power, you’d use it for good. Not to lie to people?

“People don’t come here for the truth hunny, they come here for good news.” She started towards the back room, “Well come on now Winchester and company! You came here for a reason didn’t ya?” 

You and the boys looked at each other. She must be the real deal to know who the boys were. So they followed her to what you assumed was her dining room and sat around the large oak table. The boys stood, probably a little creeped out at the lady. 

“Sam and Dean. Come here let me get a good look at ya.” She grabbed Dean by his elbows surveying him up and down. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of bewilderment on his face. She did the same with Sam, grabbing his hand.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry about your girlfriend. And your father? He’s missing?” 

“How’d you know all that?” Sam took a step back obviously freaked out about the information the woman gathered.

“Well you were thinking it. Just now” 

“Well our dad, where is he? Is he okay?” Dean was practically begging. 

“I don’t know where is he is.” She was lying. You had a knack for looking for tells and her was her nostrils flared when she spoke that sentence. You felt heat rise in your face but decided you would let it be for now and talk to her later. 

She turned and looked at you and knew exactly what you knew. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I can read thoughts and energies in a room. I can’t pull facts out of thin air boy. I’m sorry. Please sit.” 

She turned to look at you, “It’s so good to see you in person, Y/N. Taking care of these boys, I gotta give it to you, I couldn’t do it.” And now you knew exactly how the boys felt. Creeped out as fuck. 

“Wait, I get you knowing them, but how do you know me?” 

“Sweetheart, I’ve kept an eye on the boys every since that tragedy went down. You’re a good soul.” She motioned for you to stand up and she pulled you into a hug. For some reason, you felt comfortable and not completely violated that this women ‘kept an eye’ on your life, causing you to hug her back. 

“So what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Our dad, he came to see you?”

“Yes, shortly after the fire. All I did was let him know what was really in the dark. He took me to the house, hoped I could read the fingerprints of whatever it was.”

“Do you know what it was?” The older Winchester pressed. 

“No. No I don’t. But whatever it was, it was evil.”

“We think something might be in that house. If we knew what happened back then, we could maybe figure out what’s going on now.” You leaned forward, putting your hands together ready for whatever information she might give. 

“I don’t understand. I haven’t been back inside since, but I’ve been watching. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why’s it acting up now?” 

“I don’t know. But dad missing, Jessica dying, and this house all happening at once. It feels like something’s starting.” Sam bit his lip. You had to agree, all this shit going down, you knew was to big to be a coincidence.

“Let’s go check it out then. Maybe I can help.” Missouri stood up. 

You arrived at Jenny’s house and when she came to the door she looked scared. Scared like she just seen a ghost. 

“Sam Dean, Y/N. What are you guys doing here?”

“Hi Jenny, this is Missouri she’s a friend of ours. We were hoping to show her the house. Ya know, for old times sakes.” Dean smiled softly at the woman. You shook your head. That just sounded dumb.

“Uh I’m sorry, this isn’t a good time. I’m really busy.” Just then Missouri smacked Dean upside the head. You and Sam simultaneously turned your head to stop from busting into hysterical laughter. 

“Seriously Dean, give this woman a break. Can’t you see she’s upset? I’m sorry hunny, he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed. But I was hoping you’d hear me out.”

“About what?” 

“This house. Now, correct me if I’m wrong but you think there’s something here. Something that wants to hurt your family?”

“Who are you?”

“We’re people who can help. But only if you’ll let us.” 

She slid to the side, Richie on her hip l, sippy cup in hand. Missouri started up the stairs and went to the room at the end of the hall.

“If there’s a bad entity here, this room should be the center of it.” She looked around, as if she was looking for something that wasn’t visible to anyone else.

“Why is that?” You walked around the room. You guessed it was Richies because of all the boy like toys laying across the floor.

“This used to be Sam’s nursery.” You looked at Sam. He looked like he had been hit in the gut with a baseball bat. You walked up beside him and put your arm around his waist and laid your head on his shoulder. At first he stiffened at the touch but then slid his arm around your shoulder. Steadying himself as if you were the only thing holding him up. 

Dean pulled his EMF reader out of his pocket, turning it on.

“That an EMF?” Missouri looked slightly offended. Dean nodded, “amateur” when he looked down it was full blast radiating red signaling they were dealing with a ghosts.

“I don’t know if you guys should be relieved or disappointed but this ain’t the same thing that took your mom.”

“How do you know that?” You still held Sam. He needed you more than Dean did right now anyway.

“It’s not the same energy I felt last time.” 

“Then what is it?” Sams voice was quiet. Like if he spoke any louder his emotional dam would break loose.

“Not it, them. They’re a more than one spirit in this house.”

“What are they doing here?”

“Because of what happened to your family. All those years ago, you were visited by real evil. And with that being said, big evil draws smaller evil. It’s attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. It won’t stop until Jenny and her babies are dead.”

“But you said there were two?” This shit had you all kinds of confused.

“There is, but the second one I can’t quite make out. I don’t think the second one is an issue.” 

“Well I know one thing for sure. No one is dying in this house, ever again. How do we stop it?” Your voice was strong and serious. You had to be the strong one here with both boys being shook to the core by this whole damn case. 

She led you downstairs and pulled out her almost suitcase sized purse, pulling out shit that if you had to guess, looked a hell of a lot like witch craft. “Hex bags. They will need to be put in the north, south, east and west corners of the whole house on each floor. Now there’s three so two of us can team up. But as soon as it knows what we’re doing, it won’t be happy. We have to do it fast and efficiently.” She started putting ingredients you weren’t sure you wanted to know what they were into each bag.

Missouri had convinced Jenny to take the kids out while the four of you did your work. You had decided that you and her would take the main floor, Sam upstairs and Dean taking the basement. 

You had just started knocking a hole in the wall by the fridge when you heard a loud crash upstairs. Well, this thing was a quick learner. Working fast you heard Missouri yell behind you to duck and you did as instructed. You felt the knife whiz by your ear and you decided to work faster. You put the bag in the hole and ran to the last corner Missouri hadn’t a chance to get to yet.

It was hard to focus. All you could hear was the yells of the boys below you and above you. This thing was doing everything it could to stop you. You looked up and seen Missouri being chased by the kitchen knife set. You froze. You felt defeated. Everyone in this house was about to die and you felt helpless. There was no way you could help everyone that needed it. “NO! PLEASE STOP!” 

And like god was listening, a white figure appeared just in front of you. Your heart stopped. You had only seen that face in pictures the boys and John had shown you, “Mary?” You thanked Jesus the boys were not around to see her because you knew what that would do to their mental stability. 

When she spoke, her voice sounded powerful but at the same time, soft. If she sung a lullaby right there, you’d probably fall asleep,“Leave my boys alone. Leave. Never return to this house” a dark black figure appeared in front of her. Fighting her, but she didn’t flinch. She reached inside the spirit and both of them sailed up. Like they were finally going to heaven. 

Everything went silent. You sat against the fridge and let the tears flow. Mary saved your life. You heard the footsteps of the boys and them talking about how everything was done but you couldn’t focus. You sat and sobbed. You didn’t realize how being strong for the boys meant carrying their emotions. 

Dean came over and pulled you into his arms. You sat and sobbed into his arms for what felt like forever before you could pull away, “Dean. Mary.” You could form full sentences. 

“What? What about her, Y/N? What happened?” 

Missouri told the story for you, “the other spirit. It was Mary. She took the poltergeist. Sacrificed herself to save us.” The whole house fell silent as Dean held you, letting tears of his own fall.

Jenny came back and she was a little pissed off about the holes in her wall. The boys apologized profusely before she told them to get out. But when they left you didn’t move. You took out your wallet you kept in the inside pocket of your jacket and pulled out the last of the cash you had on you.

“There’s $600 there. If you need anymore, I left my number by your phone. Jenny, nothing will ever hurt you while your here. And if you need anything else, again, my numbers by the phone. Shit, even if you need a babysitter I’d be happy to watch them. If you’d trust me enough.” 

She looked at you, contemplating everything you just told her, “so this is what you do? Save people from awful things like poltergeists?” Missouri has told her the story, everything from what happened to Sam and Dean to what took place tonight.

You nodded and bit your lip. You didn’t like telling people the truth. You’d rather they sit in the dark and not know because knowing seemed to attract the bad.

“Thank you. Really, we could’ve been dead if it wasn’t for the four of you. And I’m sorry for getting so upset about the holes.” 

“I heard about you needing a lawyer because of what happened to the plumber. I have a friend who owes me a favor if you’d let me?” Apparently, the poltergeist clogged up her sink, and when the plumber came to check out her garbage disposal the damn thing turned it on, grinding his whole arm to smithereens. 

She laughed, “I think you’ve done enough.”

“Well, his number is by your phone as well. He’s just a couple towns over. You tell him I sent you and he’ll do whatever you ask. Thank you Jenny. Thank you for letting the boys do this. They needed this more than you realize.” You hugged her, wishing her the best before walking to the boys at the car.

“Well are we all ready to go?” Dean asked.

“Uh yeah. I just have one more stop to make. You guys go to the diner up the road and I’ll meet you there in about a half hour?” 

The brothers exchanged confused glances before shrugging off, probably deciding arguing with you wasn’t going to do any good.

You walked up to Missouri’s house and opened the door. You heard her in the back talking to someone, “You better go. Y/N knows I lied about knowing where you go. Which by the way is completely stupid. You need to tell those boys you’re okay at least.” 

Your heart pounded. John.

You ran to the back room and ripped open the door, surprising them both. 

“Hey, Y/N.” John tried to look apologetic, but you weren’t having it.

“You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” He tried to interrupt you but you were about to punch him in the face, “No your gonna sit your ass down and listen to me John Winchester. These boys have been making themselves sick looking for you. No calls, no texts no nothing except some shitty coordinates and a ghost trail. You think you’re protecting them by hunting whatever got Mary but that just makes you a fucking dumbass. This is their fight too damn it!” You paused, when he didn’t retaliate you continued.

“Mary was their mother. Sam won’t remember how she laughed, won’t even remember the sound of her voice. And Dean, oh man Dean’s a fucking mess. You put the weight of the world on his shoulders expecting him to carry it like Atlas. You make me sick. This is their fight too. You better call them John, or so help me god when they do catch up and find you, and I’ll be right there with them, I will beat the shit out of you myself. Are we clear?” You were in his face.

To any other person John would be intimidating as fuck. And maybe what you said was stupid, but you had it with his little games. He stared at you, “Y/N, this thing is dangerous. Far more dangerous than anything we’ve ever seen. I have to keep them safe. I can’t loose them too.” The old man looked like he might just break into tears. 

All you could do is laugh, “Then maybe, just maybe we should tackled this like a team. Instead of you leaving us in the dark! You’re a poor excuse for a father. I hope Sam and Dean don’t catch up. They deserve better.” You turned on your heel and walked out. 

You body was seething. Hands were shaking. Maybe you had crossed a line. But you did what you needed to. Maybe he’ll call the boys and put everyone out of their misery. But you doubted it. You couldn’t help but cry pissed off tears as you walked slowly toward the diner. 

All you knew was you needed to get the boys out of here. And you silently prayed to whoever was upstairs (if there even was an upstairs) that that God Damn John Winchester would call his sons.


	11. Route 666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks went by after visiting Lawrence. Still no word from John. Figures. Dean gets a call from an old friend, dropping everything g to help her and this whole situation is about to piss you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Any comments are welcome. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do writing it. Life’s been rough for me lately and this is my get away. Much love 💕 
> 
> And also.........
> 
> Smut. (; and everything else supernatural like.

The weeks went by, and no call from John. You had decided not to let the boys know that you had seen him because you wanted John to figure shit out for himself. Plus, you weren’t exactly lying when you said you didn’t want to see him again. 

Everything that man was doing ground every bone in your body. Leaving his sons like this, even being in the same town and not saying a damn word. Pitiful. Absolutely disgusting. 

Yeah, the brothers might get pissed if they ever found out you seen John and didn’t tell them, but you’d cross that bridge when you came to it. You didn’t need a couple of distraught, pissed off brothers after everything that happened in Lawrence. So you just kept it to yourself.

The three of you found yourselves a little gas station just outside of Peoria, Illinois. Sam had caught wind of a possible Vamp case in Pennsylvania that you were headed to. 

You sat the map on the roof of the Impala, standing on the tire, squinting your eyes because of the bright sun, “I think if we take I55 we could cut our time down by at least 3 hours.” You looked up at Sam who was leaning with his back against the passenger door. 

Sam nodded in agreement and looked up to see Dean walk out of the gas station, not holding any snacks. Uh where the fuck were your Cheetos?

“Uh Dean, you’re forgetting something?” You narrowed your eyes. You were getting cranky from being hungry. 

“Go get them yourself, and get off Baby like that.” He didn’t even look up at you. Why the sudden bitchy ness? 

“Damn, someone piss in your coffee this morning?” You rolled your eyes and hopped off baby’s tire, “Look, I think if we take I55 we can cut our time down and make it to PA by morning.” You traced the highway with your finger, mentally routing the trip out to yourself.

“Yeah that’s cool. But we’re not going to Pennsylvania.” Still wasn’t looking at you.

“Why not?” You and Sam could’ve been twins in this moment. As you spoke in unison, the both of you crossing your arms and leaning up against the Impala. 

“An old friend called. She needs our help. Trust me, she wouldn’t call if it wasn’t serious.” You felt you nails dig into your bicep. You and Dean hadn’t exactly talked about your relationship since that night way back at Bobby’s and you were okay with that. You knew Dean wasn’t good with emotions anyway. 

But you also knew that Dean didn’t have female friends, besides you of course. So, that meant this girl wasn’t ‘just a friend’ like you had spent so many years as. Fire erupted in your pupils. Sam put his hand on your should obviously reading your body language.

“So wait, let me get this straight, we’re going to drop everything and run to this all because she said so? And who even is this mystery person anyway?” Sam’s tone was icy. You were thankful for him voicing your opinions because you knew if you spoke, you’d loose your shit.

“It doesn’t matter, we’re going.” Dean climbed inside the car. You took a deep breathe before doing the same. 

The drive was silent. A deathly silence that made your hair stand on edge before Sam finally broke it again, “Can you at least tell us what’s going on? Why she even called in the first place?” 

Dean’s grip tightened on the steering wheel, glancing in the review mirror to see what you were doing. But you had your nose buried in a lore book to avoid any part of this conversation. 

“Her dad died, car crash is what the cops are trying to say, but there were no other tracks and Cassie says that her dads car looked like it was hit by a semi.”

You scoffed. He wasn’t being serious? “Dean, you ever take a second to think maybe he slid into something?”

“He was in the middle of an open highway. Look guys, I’m serious. She wouldn’t have called if she didn’t desperately need our help.” 

“Yeah, I’m with Y/N on this. Those family’s in PA need our help to. But now we’re stopping everything to go help one of your old girlfriends.” 

You flinched at the word. But Dean didn’t deny it. Which pissed you off even more, “on the way can you make a pit stop for me? I’m gonna stay at dads for this one.” The pure anger in your voice was evident. 

“Don’t be a child. Bobby’s is hundreds of miles out of the way. Plus I could use your help.”

“Oh that’s convenient. You’ll do anything for this Cassie girl but don’t even have the decency to take me home. That’s cute.” You flipped a page in the book, trying to stop your hands from shaking, trying to hide any emotion that might be on your face. 

“Wait, how does she even know what we do?” Sam turned to his brother. Nothing about this conversation was getting any better. 

Dean remained silent. Sam’s eyes grew wide as he put the pieces together, “you told her?! Dean I lied to Jessica for years about everything and this one chick comes along and you spill everything? That’s fucked dude.” 

“Yeah well, there’s a reason we don’t tell people this shit.”

“What, she dump your ass for being crazy?” You couldn’t help but laugh. Typical. Sounds like just the type Dean would go for. Someone so shallow and naive to not believe someone when they were told their childhood nightmares were real.

“Y/N would you just shut the fuck up?” Oh, fuck no.

“Stop the car.” 

“What?” Dean turned to look at you.

“Y/N please...” Sam tried to plead with you.

“I SAID STOP THIS FUCKING CAR OR SO HELP ME ILL BUST THIS WINDOW OUT.” 

Dean did as instructed, but before Baby came to complete halt, you jumped out. There was no way in hell you were about to go to this bitches house or let Dean talk to you like that. 

You started walking fast, all the anger in your body giving you the energy to walk like your life depended on it. You heard one of baby’s door open and close and footsteps running to catch up with you. 

“Y/N please get back in the car.” Sam was at your side. His long legs made it easy for him to catch up. But you kept power walking.

“No. Absolutely not. I will not be treated like I’m scum on the bottom of his shoes just because some old slut of his called. Not fucking happening. I am not a second option, Sam.” He grabbed your shoulder, forcing you to turn around. 

Tears stung the rim of your eyes. You did everything you could to stop them from falling, but failed miserably. 

“I won’t excuse his actions. But I think I see an opportunity here.” You looked up at him. With the most confused look on your face. Sam smirked. And it wasn’t a friendly smirk. It was one that hid a mischievous ass plan. Okay, Sam Winchester. I like playing games.

“An opportunity? Sam what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Hear me out. Dean loves you. Don’t try to interrupt me or I will duck tape your mouth shut. He does okay? He always has. We’re gonna go to this girls house. And we’re gonna make him regret it. Are you catching what I’m throwing?” He grinned at you.

Damn, if Sam wasn’t a conniving little bastard, “And how are we supposed to do that?” You crossed your arms. 

“Look I have a plan, but you just gotta trust me, I can text you about the whole thing on the way there. Please don’t make me do this alone.” He was practically begging you. 

“God, Sam I don’t know. If he’s gonna be like this the whole time I’m 100% sure I’ll end up breaking his femur.” You shook your head. You super did not want to do this.

“I will beg.” 

“What?”

Sam got down on his knees and bowed to your feet, causing you to bust up laughing, “Oh great Y/n. Will you please accompany me on this trip so I don’t jump off a cliff?” He continued to bow over and over until you pulled on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Jesus Sam, get up. Alright fine. I’ll go. But I won’t be nice. I will not be treated like that. Do you understand?” Sam nodded, a grin spread across his face because he had won, “but also, you have to call me the ‘oh great Y/N’ this whole trip.” You broke into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, wrapping your arm around Sam’s waist. The both of you walked back to the Impala laughing your asses off. 

As you climbed into the car, the annoyance on Dean’s face was crystal clear. Good. He deserved to be pissed off. Asshat. 

About two hours into the drive, Sam had sent you a text, ‘Oh great Y/N, are you ready to hear my master plan?’

You couldn't help but giggle. Biting your lip, trying hard not to start into a fit again. 

“What the fucks so funny?” Dean’s eyes met yours in the review mirror. You could practically see the fire in his eyes from the rage he had going on. 

“The size of your ego.” Sam coughed. But you knew that it was to hold back some laughs.

Dean rolled his eyes. This trip was not going to be fun. He probably should’ve just let it go. But Cassie did mean something to him at one point in time. He knew he had to help her. 

10 long ass hours later, you had finally reached your destination. Dean pulled the Impala into a parking lot of a motel. No one really spoke during the drive. Of course, you and Sam had come up with a brilliant plan to make Dean regret ever coming to see this Cassie chick. 

You and Sam started unloading your bags when Dean came back with two room keys. Your mouth dropped, but Sam saved the day, “oh cool two rooms. Look Y/N we can finally build that blanket fort without Dean ruining our fun.” Oh thank god. You knew if you were going to room alone, you would’ve went insane. 

Dean eyed the both of you, staring daggers at his little brother and you. What the fuck was going on? That little giggle fest when you got pissed and ran off? And Dean knew the two of you had been texting the entire trip. He had booked two rooms because he thought maybe you needed space from him for a bit. But he did not expect his little brother to join you. 

“Seriously? You’re going to room with her? Don’t you think that’s crossing a line?” 

But Sam didn’t answer him. He grabbed one of the keys out of his brothers hand, picking up your duffel bag motioned for you to find the room, “after you, oh great Y/N.” Sam grinned. Man this plan felt good. 

Laughing hysterically, you practically skipped to the room that had a number to match the key. 

After both of you were inside, you fell onto the mattress, still in a fit of laughter, “Sam did you see his face?! Oh god. He was so pissed.” 

“Serves him right. He shouldn’t be doing this to you...” 

You bit your lip. Sam was every bit of right though. Dean had no place to drag you with him on this case to save his ex girlfriend. 

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for being the second best friend I ever had.” You grinned at him. 

“Second best?! What the fuck?! Who’s in first place and what do I need to do to replace them?!” He put his hand over his heart acting like a wounded animal. 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Well, it’s pretty close. But her name is Lexi. I hope you get to meet her soon. The two of you would get along amazingly.” 

Lexi was your best friend from high school. The only other person in your life that knew what you did behind closed doors. She even saved your life once or twice. She was pre med and damn good with a needle and some thread. God, you could really use her in a time like this. You mentally noted to shoot her a text later. 

Sam just nodded, “I’m gonna go take a shower.” He grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom.

By the time he came back, you were passed out. Probably a good thing considering the long day ahead of you.

You were woken up by the sound of pounding at the door, “Come on, we got a case to solve.” Dean didn’t sound any happier than he had yesterday. 

Sam got up and opened the door, “Dude,  
you look like shit.” He wasn’t lying. Dean looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Dark circles were under his bloodshot eyes. 

You groaned and rolled back over, stuffing your face in the pillow, “five ‘ore mins.” You muffled out. 

“Nope, sweetheart. You gotta get up, please.” Nice Dean? Where did that come from?

But you didn’t budge. Dean walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of you. 

“Oh come on Dean! Can’t I just stay here?!” 

Dean smirked at you, “Nah, I want you to meet Cassie. I think the two of you will get along wonderfully.” 

What a little bitch. He was like a light switch. Off one minute and on the next. Fucking bipolar.

“Yup, staying here. Call if you guys are about to die or something.” You reaches for the covers but Dean grabbed them and threw them across the room. 

“Get up, lazy ass. Please.” You groaned as you literally rolled off the bed and landed on your knees in front of your duffel bag, Sam and Dean both laughing at your pettiness. 

“20 minutes. I’ll meet you at baby.” You drug yourself into the bathroom and shut the door. 

The brothers walked outside and waited for you. 

“Sam?” 

“What’s up Dean?”

“What’s going on with you and Y/N?” 

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I mean you fucking slept in her motel room last night. The way you two have been acting all the way here. If something’s going on tell me. That way I don’t get in the way.” 

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief before laughing at him, “You really are a dumbass. I’m trying to help her keep her sanity, no thanks to you. You know she was crying when she stormed off? What do you think she was thinking about the whole way up here? Someone had to take her mind off that. Not to mention, you trying to stick her in a room by herself. Which by the way, was the biggest douchebag move in the universe.” Sam glared daggers at his brother.

“I don’t know what your deal is right now and why you’re purposely trying to run her off. But I’m gonna do everything I can to keep her around. And that includes staying in her room so she doesn’t have to be alone while you’re off saving this chick no one knows about.” Sam got into the Impala, slamming the door as hard as he could, letting Dean know how pissed he was at his brothers actions.

Dean knew what he was doing was stupid. But the whole room thing, he really just thought you’d want to be away from him for a bit. He was trying to do you a favor. He didn’t think about the point of view Sam had just given him.

It wasn’t long before you had joined the boys at the car and Dean started driving to the newspaper Cassie worked at to get the whole story. 

You couldn’t help but let your stomach turn as you pulled up to the bright orange brick building. But you decided not to let your emotions get in the way and you led the way to the door. This was a case after all, and lives were in danger. Yeah, maybe lives that had screwed the man you loved in the past, but lives nonetheless.

When you walked in, you instantly knew which one was Cassie. She stood there in a jean skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. You couldn’t help but think that her caramel skin was glowing in the fluorescent lights of the office. Dark, curly hair hugged her shoulders and flowed down her back. Yup, Dean’s type 101.

She turned at looked at you, raising and eyebrow before she seen the brothers behind you. She slowly walked forwards, making her hips sway way more than she should’ve, “Dean.” Her voice was like honey. You knew she could have Dean hanging on her every word.

“Hey Cassie.” And just for a moment, you could tell that it was just the two of them. Your blood began to boil. She was NOT about to take him away from you, after you had fought so hard to even get to him. 

Sam to the rescue again, clearing his throat to cut the awkward silence. “Oh this is Sammy. And our friend, Y/N.” You tried to act like the word friend didn’t just stab you in the heart like a heated knife and offered her a soft smile.

“We’re sorry about your loss.” But she completely ignored you and addressed Dean once again.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” 

“Yeah, well your dad was a nice guy.” 

“We should go somewhere a little more private.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Sam finally spoke up. He grabbed your hand and pulled you out before you could spit fire at the woman. 

You and Sam waited outside by Baby for what felt like hours. You couldn’t stop pacing. 

“Y/N can you just stand still please?”

“What the fuck is taking him so long?” But Sam didn’t get a chance to answer. Dean and Cassie came walking out. You noticed just how close she was standing to him. Man, this fucking hurt.

Then you remember your plan. You walked over to Sam and laid your head on his shoulder. He knew what you were doing and put his arm around yours.

“Took you long enough.” The venom clear in your voice.

“Sorry, we were just catching up.” Dean fished out his keys from his pockets. 

Cassie looked at you and Sam, a grin spread on her face, “You guys are cute together.” 

Before you could even retaliate, “They’re not together.” Dean practically spat at her.

“Yeah, I was starting to grow old and weak waiting on the two of you. Sam’s a great support system.” You turned and opened the back door of the impala, leaving a bitch faced Cassie standing by herself. 

Dean had told you that Cassie invited them over for dinner, to talk about the case. Tension levels were high. Focus, that’s all you had to do.

When you got to her house, she greeted Sam and Dean with a smile but didn’t greet you at all. You rolled your eyes to the back of your head almost swearing you could see your brain.

You and Sam sat in chairs around her coffee table as Cassie and Dean took the couch. Why the fuck is this woman so close? 

“So, you’re a friend of Sam and Dean’s? Are you a hunter too?” This was the first time she had addressed you. The coldness of her voice was enough to make you want to cut her. 

“Nope, I’m their waterboy” your sarcasm was thick and heavy. Dean shot you a warning glare that you delightfully ignored. 

Sam cleared his throat. When you looked at him he mouthed something about ‘Be nice’. Yeah, probably not. 

“So, Cassie, tell us everything you can about what happened to your dad.” Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Well, I know mom was worried about him. She’s been such a mess lately.”

“Why was she worried?” Focusing on the case was all you could do not to punch this girl.

“Dad was scared, seeing things.”

“Like what?” Dean asked lightly.

“Apparently a big black truck.”

“A truck? Was there a driver?” Sam pressed.

“He never spoke about a driver. Just that it would appear and disappear. And when they found his car, it had a huge dent in it, like something big had ran into him.”

“And you sure the dent wasn’t there before?”

“Dad sold cars. Always driving new ones. There was not a thing out of place on that car. It had rained hard that night. There was a set of muddy tracks leading all the way up to the edge...where he went over.” Her voice broke. Tears welled in her eyes. She sucked a deep breath in, collecting herself before continuing, “one set of tracks. His.”

“And the first person that passed, he was a friend of your fathers?” You had read the article on the way down. You couldn’t help but admit something funky was up. 

“Best friend, Clayton. They worked at the car dealership together.”

“Is there anyone that might’ve wanted to hurt your father? Enemies?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows. You could tell her didn’t like her just as much as you didn’t. 

“No. Dad was very well liked around town. Look, I don’t know much about what you guys do. But everything about this...is just weird.”

“Weird huh? As I recall, you called me a ‘raving fucking lunatic.’” Dean’s voice dripped with sarcasm. Like a big fat, I told you So was being thrown in her face. You couldn’t help but grin. 

“Dean, that was a long time ago, I wasn’t thinking right.” She looked deep into his eyes but he didn’t keep her gaze long. 

Just as she stopped speaking, the front door opened, a small redheaded woman walking in. She looked like she hadn’t slept in years.

“Mom where have you been?” Cassie walked over to her, grabbed her purse and coat hanging them on the coat rack by the door.

“Oh I’m sorry dear. I didn’t realize you had friends over.”

“Mom this is Dean and Sam. Friends from college.” She still was trying to act like you weren’t there.

“It’s very nice to meet you” her voice was timid. You couldn’t help but let your heart hurt for her.

“We’re very sorry about your loss ma’am. We were hoping to ask you a few questions.” Dean walked towards her, trying to be comforting.

“I’m sorry, I’m not up for that just now.” She shot Dean a dirty look before heading up the stairs.

“I’m sorry about that. Like I said, she’s been a mess”

“Thats okay. We’re gonna go, do some research on this truck and see what else we can find out.” Dean walked to the door. 

“Wait, Dean. Do you think I could maybe talk to you in private?” Cassie shifted in her spot, glancing at you and Sam. 

“Sorry Cas, I’m pretty beat. I’m just gonna go.” You felt your heart lighten. You were hoping Dean didn’t still have feelings for this girl. But you knew better. 

The three of you said your goodbyes and walked to the Impala in silence. Before you walked into the motel room, Dean grabbed your elbow, “Can we talk?” His eyes were filled with what looked like hurt? Weird.

“Uh, yeah okay.” You followed Dean to his motel room, telling Sam you would be there shortly.

Once inside, you stood with your arms crossed, leaning in the sink that acted as the kitchen narrowing your eyes at the older brother.

He was pacing, probably trying to find some words. Dean wasn’t good with emotions.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” 

“If you’re not gonna speak, I’m gonna go to bed.”

He stopped and looked at you, “Is something going on between you and Sam?” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “No Dean, he’s just being my friend right now. If it wasn’t for him I probably would’ve broke a bone of yours by now.” Your jaw clenched. You didn’t want this to turn into a fight. It was exhausting fighting with him. 

“I’m sorry. About all of this. I got you your own room because I thought you’d want to be away from me.”

“Are you sure that’s why? Or was it because you didn’t wanna be near me?” The hurt clung to your words hard. 

“Why would you ever think of that?” Dean walked up to you, closing the distance between the two of you. You didn’t realize how bad you missed his touch. 

“Oh I don’t know Dean. Probably because you stopped everything we were doing to come help this girl. Like she was the only person that mattered. Did you ever take into consideration how I would feel about this whole thing?” You walked away from him. You honestly didn’t want to be too close, scared you either hit him, or make out with him. 

“Y/N you know I’m not good at this shit.” 

“Yeah well, I thought maybe you’d have some decency in you. Come on Dean. How would you feel if we ran off to help someone I used to be with? Put yourself in my shoes and tell me you wouldn’t act the same.” 

Dean stood rooted to his spot. Looking at the pain and sorrow written all over your face, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. You probably deserve better. Someone like Sam.” 

You turned to look at him, “and who are you to decided what I deserve? Or even want? Dean, I know you have this whole self hatred thing going on but let me tell you a little secret. You’ve always been it. I was never able to hold a boyfriend. I always caught myself comparing them to you. You’re so self sacrificing. Always taking care of Sam. Making sure his life was easy while you took the blows from your dad. When I look at you Dean, I see a man that would do anything for the people he loves. You try to put on this tough guy act but you’re the most caring, genuine person I’ve ever met.” 

Dean held your stare. Now, he felt like a real asshole. Did you really care about him this much? 

“I’m gonna go to bed Dean. We need to wrap this case up and move on.” You turned to the door only opening it slightly before Dean’s had was on it, slamming it shut. 

“Stay.”

“What?”

“Stay with me? Please?” He looked at you with such adoration, you couldn’t help but nod your head in agreement. And before you even knew what was happening, his lips came crashing down on yours. He was so vulnerable in that moment and you felt every bit of it. He pulled back, “I never meant for any of this to happen like this. I want you to know that.” 

When you looked into Dean’s eyes, all you saw was remorse. Probably remorse for making you feel this way. You guys haven’t even decided you were in a relationship and he was already fucking up. 

But Dean was your best friend. You knew why he had to do this. You would expect the same thing if something ever happened to the two of you. If you called him, no matter what he’d be there. It was just the type of person he was. 

You pulled Dean down by the collar and smashed into his lips. The raw emotion of love there in the kiss for anyone to see. Dean turned and pushed you up against the door. His kisses were turning hungry. You were glad you decided to pack cute underwear sets for this trip. 

The door was cold on your back but that was the last thing on your mind. Being here with Dean, was everything you could’ve ever wanted. 

You couldn’t stand it anymore, you wanted him, and you wanted him now. You pushed his jacket off his shoulders, fighting to loose the clothing that was between the two of you. 

He got the hint and stepped back, never breaking your kiss. You pulled his flannel off his shoulder as he ripped your shirt off. Literally. The panties you wore were dripping with anticipation. Dean reached under your tank top, exploring every inch of your skin with his rough hands. It didn’t take him very long before he reached your breasts. 

You let out a soft moan as he rubbed each nipple causing them to harden under his grip. His lips moved down your to your jaw line, when he reached your neck your breathe hitched in your throat. You put your hands in his hair tugging ever so slightly. 

Dean picked you up and tossed you on the bed. Hunger in his eyes like you never seen before. His normally bright green eyes were dark with lust. He climbed over the top of you, trailing kisses along your jaw. He reached for the hem of your tank top pulling it over your head. 

“God damn it, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He licked his lips as he surveyed you like you might be the last meal he ever ate. 

But you wanted him to beg for it. He’d done a lot of shit this week, and you wanted to make him deliciously beg. You used your leg to flip him under you. His eyes widen at the sudden change of position. 

You straddled his thighs and leaned down, kissing his perfectly sculpted jawbone tracing his muscles with your fingers causing him to writher under your touch. You ground down onto his rock hard length as Dean let out a quiet moan. You couldn’t help but smirk at what you were doing to him. You could almost bet you had complete control over him. 

Your lips never left his as you reached down for his belt, undoing it with expertise. When he reached for yours, you grabbed his hand pining it over his head, “Nope, not yet.” He groaned in frustration but let you continue, lifting his hips so you could strip him of his denim and boxers freeing his dick. Holy shit, Dean was an impressive person, but you would’ve never guessed what he had been hiding from you. 

Making sure his hands stayed where they were, you started down his body with you lips. His back arched when you gripped his aching cock, kissing his hips. God, the noises he made were sinful. The heat in your pants was almost unbearable but you could wait. He was doing everything in his power to get some friction when your lips finally came to his head. 

“God damn it, Y/N.” You could tell he was frustrated and you were loving every second of it. You licked up and down his shaft, following the pulsing vain on the underneath. Until finally, you placed light kisses on his head, tasting the pre cum that was starting to gather. Little by little, you took his whole length into your mouth. Starting with just the head, his hips thrusting underneath you, silently begging for you to continue. 

And you did. But you made sure to do it agonizingly slow. And when every bit of him was in your mouth, you lined your tongue against him, and hollowed your cheeks. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Dean couldn’t keep still. You put your hands on his hips, forcefully pushing down. You were in control. You bobbed up and down slowly before quickening your pace. Spit and pre cum lubricated your motions. 

“Y/N, I will not last if you don’t stop.” But you didn’t. You really wanted to know how he tasted. You pressed your thumbs into his hip bones and took every inch of him into the back of your throat. You felt his body squirm under your hold as he let loose. 

“Jesus fucking-“ he couldn’t fathom a whole sentence. Dean was not an inexperienced man in this field, but he’d bet the Impala that was the best orgasm he’s ever experienced. 

You stood up, balancing yourself on your knees as you still straddled him. Your eyes filled with fire. 

Dean grabbed your hips and turned you on your back. His kisses started soft and sweet. Quickly turning into hungry passionate ones. You were still in your black lacy bra and jeans. But it wasn’t long before he reached behind you popping it off with ease. 

His lips trailed down your body, stopping at your collar bone as he sucked hard marks. He wanted the world to know you were his. His finger tips traced your anti possession tattoo. He hadn’t seen it to many times before, only on the rare occasion he’d catch you in a swim suit. But seeing you here completely bare for him was mesmerizing. He took a moment to appreciate you. Your soft skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making you glow in the moonlight. Your eyes were softly closed, and you had your bottom lip trapped between your teeth. 

“Fucking flawless.” Dean reached for your button on your jeans, popping it dramatically. You lifted your hips, allowing him to strip your last bit of clothing. 

He leaned down, his lips came to your tattoo once more before traveling to your nipple, sucking and pulling on each one causing your back to arch. You thrusted your hips desperate for any kind of friction you could get. 

“Dean...” you moaned. You heard him grunt almost sounding animalistic. His mouth started exploring lower, coming to your hips. He wanted to learn every move that made you crazy. And he was going to take his sweet time doing it. 

You jumped when you felt the tips of his fingers brush against your soaked folds,”Damn sweetheart. A little excited are we?” The smirk in his voice evident. You bucked once more looking for friction and Dean slowly slid two fingers into your throbbing pussy. 

“Fuck.” You bit your lip hard. You needed more. Dean watched your every reaction as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. He licked his lips as he lowered himself in front of you. God, he had waited so long to do this. He started by slowly trailing his tongue around your swollen clit. He slowly removed his fingers causing you to moan at the loss but you gasped hard when he replaced them with his tongue. 

This man was a god. He worked every spot you had like you were a puzzle he needed to figure out. Taking note of what movements caused what reactions, repeating the ones that caused you to moan his name. 

You felt the coil in your stomach grow tight with ever licked and pump of his tongue. You thrusted and squirmed under his every move, “Dean, please. I’m so close.” 

He stopped, making you groan in agony. You needed that release more than anything right now and he was going to leave you hanging. He brought himself up eye level with you. Tracing your jawbone with his hand as he stared into your soul. 

You were feeling frisky, grabbing his hand that he used to finger you, and sucked your juices off his fingers never breaking eye contact. He gently closed his eyes at your actions, a moan escaping his kiss swollen lips. 

“You’re driving me fucking crazy sweetheart.” He leaned down and kissed you. He tasted like a mix of you and mint. That taste would forever be imprinted in your mind. 

“Then fuck me, Dean.” You lifted your hips and moaned when your soaked pussy grazed his dick. 

He reached for his pants on the ground but you stopped him, “no need. Protected. Come on” you pulled him down and kissed him hard, while grabbing him in your hand lining him up with you. 

You held your breath as he slowing sunk into you. You were far from Virgin Mary but Dean’s size was something you’d have to get used to. As he dipped in lower, he allowed you to adjust to his size. 

“Holy fuck, Y/N. You are fucking soaked.” He knew that if he didn’t take his time, this would be over a lot sooner than he wanted. 

But you were in desperate need for him to move, “Dean if you don’t fucking move...” you thrusted up causing him to let out a bunch of swear words and moans. He did as you wanted and began pumping in and out, slowly before gaining speed. 

The two of you fit together amazingly well. Your body’s were in perfect sync as you moved together. This was everything you thought it would be. Probably even better. 

Dean lifted your thigh, hitting your sweet spot with every move, “oh my fuck.” You felt your body come close to the edge of the release you so desperately needed, “Dean please.” 

“Fuck, I’m so close. I need you to come for me babe.” And as if he owned your body, you felt your walls clamp down around him. You screamed his name as a mind blowing orgasm ripped through you. 

Dean grunted and pumped harder than ever as he followed in pursuit, shooting warm streams of cum into you. 

He collapsed on top of you and you let out a small chuckle. When he leaned up and kissed you, you wanted time to freeze in that moment. Everything about him was your favorite and you didn’t know if you could stand him not being yours.

“Y/N you give porn stars a run for their money. That was the hottest shit I’ve ever seen.” He kissed you again for slowing pulling out of you. He stood up walking to the bathroom to grab a towel so he could clean the two of you up.

You laid there for a moment before you realized, “Dean...my pajamas are in my room.” The both of you started laughing as you realized you were about to take the walk of shame.

You got up, grabbed your jeans and tank top and slid into them. You slowly walked to your own room, pushed the door open as you unlocked it. Sam was sitting on his bed, scanning his laptop screen. When he looked up, a wide grin spread across his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Uh just wondering who won.”

“Won? What the hell are you talking about?”

“That hickey in your collar bone. Was it you or the vacuum?” The both of you burst into laughter.

“Mother fucker.” You bent down to your duffel bag and started looking for clean clothes.

“So I take it you’re sleeping with him tonight?”

“Uh, yeah probably.”

“Good you snore like a polar bear.”

You grabbed a pillow from your bed and threw it at him, “I do not!” You walked over to him pushing his laptop to the side and hugged him, “thank you Sam. For everything. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“No problem. But I’m gonna need you to getaway from me and shower. You reek of sex and Dean.” You grabbed the pillow and slammed it on his head. You wished Sammy good night before you walked back to Dean’s room.

When you walked in, he was laying on the bed in his basketball shorts flipping through tv channels

“Hey sweetheart. I was just trying to find a movie.” You climbed into the bed and snuggled up next to him. You felt your heart swell. Everything about life was finally better than it ever had been. Dean was yours, and your best friend Sam was down the hall. It felt good to be happy. 

It wasn’t long until Dean heard your breathing slow and he looked down to see you passed out. He kissed the top of your head and turned the tv off, passing out shortly after.

“COME ON GUYS WE GOT SHIT TO DO. GET UP” you tried to wiggle out from underneath Dean to let Sam in But he held you down.

“Five more minutes.”

“Come on Dean. He’s right we have work to do.” He finally let go, and you opened the door to let Sam in. 

“So I think we should ask around town and see if anyone’s heard about this truck.” Sam handed you a coffee and a donut. 

“Sure. We need fed suits?” You sipped on your coffee letting its warmth course through your veins. 

“Nah, I figured we could say we were reporters or something.” Sam looked at his brother who still hadn’t moved, “Dude get up. This is your case anyway.”

“Fuck off Sam.” You walked over to the bed and ripped the cover off. Dean turned over and threw you a mean bitch face.

“Get up and shower you bum. I’m gonna go do the same. 20 minutes and we can hit the road.” You turned to leave but Dean grabbed your hand and kissed you before you walked out the door. 

“So, you guys aren’t fighting anymore?” Sam smirked at his brother. 

“You could say that.” Dean rummaged through his duffel bag pulling out the necessities for a shower. 

Once everyone was ready to go, Dean drove around town, making pit stops at all the local spots asking about a big black truck. You weren’t getting anywhere until you were at the Marina diner and an older man spoke up. 

“Yeah I’ve heard about a truck like that.” He sipped his coffee.

“Where?” You asked.

“Not where. When. See back in the 60’s this town wasn’t to kind to all its residents.” He raised his eyebrows as you caught on to what he meant, “there was a string of murders that happened. Black man. Story goes, they disappeared in a big nasty black truck.”

“Did anyone ever find out who did it or what happened?” Sam acted like he was taking notes, see as you were reporters and all.

“I’m not sure they looked to hard.”

“Thank you so much.” You and the brothers left the diner and headed towards baby. 

“You guys know the Flying Dutchman legend?” You opened the door to the back seat.

“Yeah?” They were in unison. 

“Well the way this truck keeps coming up, I think maybe we have the same type of thing going on and whoever was doing those murders back then, is back.” 

“Probably, lets go see if we can find out about this stupid thing.” Dean climbed in his car and the engine roared to life. 

Just then you climbed in the car, Dean’s phone rang. When he looked at it, he tossed it back to you. You raised your eyebrows at him and glanced to see who was calling, Cassie. You smirked as you answered, “Hello?”

“Uh, is this Dean’s phone?” He tone was cold.

“Yeah, but he’s busy at the moment. Is something wrong?” 

Sam chuckled at your excuse. Knowing damn well Dean could’ve answered this phone call. 

“There’s been another death. Can you just have Dean call me?” She hung up the phone. You handed it back to Dean and told them someone else had died. 

When you pulled to the scene, Cassie was standing talking to an older gentleman, “I just dont get it. All these deaths and you still won’t close the road.”

“Cassie, this is the main highway in and out of town. What do you want me to do?”

“I bet if these people were white you’d close it” she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Are you suggesting I’m racist? Because if you are, you better ask your mother why that’s such an obsured idea.” He shot Cassie a death glare and walked away.

“What’s going on?” Dean announces your arrival.

“Hi Dean.” She flashed him a showy smile before telling them about how another one of her dads friends had been found same way her father was. Car smashed to bits. One set of tracts. 

“And who were you talking to?” Sam questioned. Their conversation had peaked your interest as well.

“Thats the mayor. Dumbass won’t shut down the road.”Cassie rolled her eyes before looking to Dean. 

“Dean, I was wondering maybe we could get coffee? Talk about things?” She bit her lip. But Dean wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were on you as you and Sam talked hushed a few feet over.

Cassie followed his gaze and rolled her eyes when she seen what he was staring at, “you jealous of your brother Dean? You could have something better.” She steppes forward and put her hand on his chest. 

He pushed her away, “Nah, I’m not jealous of Sam. I’m the one that’s fucking her.” Dean winked at her and walked away. Leaving a very very pissed off Cassie behind. 

After the four of you talked, you decided to go the library and do some digging on the old murder cases. 

You sat down at one of the old dusty computers and began your research. It wasn’t long until you found the old article about the murders, “I don’t get it. There’s literally five words about it in this clip. You’d think there’d be more.”

Sam walked up behind you and scanned the screen, “Think about it. If whoever owned the paper didn’t really give a shit about the blacks they wouldn’t care if it was in their paper or not. Who owned the paper then?” 

You opened another tab and began searching, “a family called the Dorians. And by the looks of it, they owned 90% of this town.” 

“Alright Dean, lets go talk to Cassie and see what she can tell us about the Dorians.” Sam turned to his brother. 

“Uh, or we can go to the mayor’s. He’d probably know more than she would. Wasn’t he alive when all this happened?”

“Uh I mean I guess. But Cassie already told him we were family friends. Not like we can pretend to be FBI researching the case.” Sam paused and gave Dean a confused look, “Dean, why don’t you wanna go to Cassie’s?” He crossed his arms, a slight grin on his face. 

You were sitting there listening intently before Dean replied, “I may or may not have really pissed her off.” Dean flashed Sam a fake ass smile. 

“Seriously Dean? She’s our only help in this case. You have a brain in that dome of yours? Alright, me and Y/N will go to Cassie’s and you can...I don’t know just figure something out.” Sam shook his head and walked out the door. You kissed Dean before following him out the door. 

“Hey Sam, Cassie’s place is across town. Take baby and I’ll stay here and....do research.” Dean grimaced causing you to laugh. Dean HATED research. But it was his own fault. You couldn’t help but wonder what he did to piss her off. 

You and Sam pulled up to her house and climbed the steps to the front door. 

When she answered, her face was coated in thick anger and it was directed at you, “What the fuck do you want?” 

Sam stepped between the two girls, “woah hey, we’re just here to ask about this case. You know, so you don’t die?” 

Cassie didn’t look at Sam. Her eyes bored into yours but you didn’t wavier. Damn, whatever Dean said really struck a nerve. “Okay fine. You can come in but she’s staying out here.” 

“Why? What’s going on?” Sam really didn’t want to be with this girl alone. She was a royal bitch and he was not about to let her treat his best friend like this just because of something Dean did. 

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t like her and I don’t want her in my house.” 

You crossed your arms and a smile grew on your face, “Hey that’s alright Sammy. I’ll go back to the hotel with Dean. Just call me when you’re ready.” You patted his shoulder and walked back to baby. 

“Y/N!” You turned to Sam and caught the keys just in time. You climbed into the Impala and pulled your phone at to call Dean. 

“Hello?” 

“Dean, what the hell did you say to her?!” You couldn’t hide the amusement in your voice.

“Why? What’d she do?”

“I’m not allowed in her house and she doesn’t like me. I’m on my way back to the library, Sam’s gonna call us when he’s ready.” 

“Okay, I’m in the same spot you left me. See you soon, sweetheart “ he hung up the phone. You didn’t miss that he completely ignored your question. 

You walked into the library and found Dean at the back, and to your surprise he really was researching the history of the house and town. 

“Hey Y/N, I found something. So the Dorians had this big plantation house on the edge of town. And apparently, the mayor just recently bought it, must’ve been in bad shape or something because the first thing he did was bulldoze it.” 

You read the article for yourself, “Dean what day did he start construction?” 

“Uh, well conveniently a day before the murders started.” 

You stood up and began pacing, racking your brain, “okay, google the Dorians. See if something happened to one of them.”

Dean did as instructed and the very first article read ‘Dorian still Missing’ you read the article aloud, “Cyrus Dorian is still missing 2 weeks after his disappearance. The search teams have been pulled in.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows, “This was published in April of ‘63. Right around the time of those murders.”

“You think they’re connected?”

“Well, something’s connected. First the Dorian home for over 150 years gets flattened and then every black guy starts dropping dead? I don’t believe in weird coincidences, Y/N” 

You nodded your head in agreement, jumping at the sound of your phone ringing, “Hey Sam, what’d you find out?”

You heard Sam sigh, but he sounded, amused? 

“Uh well, I found out what Dean did. Which, by the way is hilarious. And also, I found out the connection between all the murders.” 

“And?”

“Wait, can I tell you what Dean did first?”

“Sammy seriously, we have a case to solve. It’s Dean I’m sure he did something annoying. Can we just focus please?” Deans ears perked up at the sound of his name and he stared hard at you. Trying to listen to what Sam was saying on the other side of the phone.

“He told Cassie and I quote, “Nah, I’m not jealous of my brother, I’m the one fucking her.” You heard Sam but up laughing. 

Your mouth dropped. Well, that solves that problem. But you really had a bigger one in front of you.

“Okay Sam, and the connections?”

“You’re no fun. Alright we’ll back in ‘63 all those black men were disappearing. Well, according to Cassie’s mom, Cyrus Dorian was the culprit. He tried to jump Cassie’s dad one night but her dad got the best of him. Ended up beating him so bad, he died.” 

“What’s this have to do with the other two deaths?” 

“Jimmy and Clayton were the ones who helped dump Cyrus’ body and truck into the river.” 

“And no one ever found out?”

“Nope. Wanna know why?”

“Sam, you’re being really annoying today.”

“The Mayor was a young Deputy back then. He covered it for them. He knew Cyrus was the one killing all those people.” 

“Sam, if that’s true then we need to get to the mayor, now.” You hung up the phone and turned to Dean, “Come on, we gotta go.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain in the car, we have to find the mayor now.” 

You and Dean jumped in baby, speeding to Cassie’s house to pick up Sam. After you grabbed him you headed straight for the old Dorian place.

You were too late, ambulances and cop cars surrounded the driveway. You and the boys climbed out of the car to figure out what was going on. You heard the sound of another engine pull up beside you. When you turned to look, you seen Cassie climbing out of her car. Awesome.

“What the hell is going on?!” She ran up to the officer and started asking question. You could see her begin to cry as he explained what happened.

She walked over to the three hunters sobbing. Dramatic bitch. But apparently was no longer pissed at Dean anymore, because she walked up to him and wrapped hers arms around him, sobbing into his chest. 

Dean just stood there, rolling his eyes causing a giggle out of you and Sam. She sharply turned to you, “You think this is a fucking joke?” 

“No, nothing about people dying is funny. I was laughing at how pathetic you are.” You stepped towards her, rage flowing through your veins. 

Sam grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back, “Alright that’s enough. Cassie what did the cop tell you.” 

“The mayor was found. In half. He looked like he had been ran over several different times.” Fuck.

“Any tracks?”

“No.” She turned to Dean but he was already walking to his car. You shot her one last warning look before following. 

“Alright. I’m going to ride with you. I’m sure you and your mother will be targeted next. I’ll call Dean on the way so him and Y/N can take care of this.”

“What does he even see in her? She’s like a Neanderthal.” Cassie scoffed in disgust. 

Sam had enough of this chick thinking she was better than Y/N. When in all realty, you were everything Cassie couldn’t be. 

“Look I get that you don’t like her. But you won’t talk about her like that. She didn’t do anything to you directly. We’re going to stop Cyrus and be out of here.”

“Didn’t do anything to me? She called me pathetic!”

“Cassie, seriously? You’re practically throwing yourself at someone who has no interests just drop it so we can keep you alive.”

She rolled her eyes and walked to the car. Her and Sam drove to her house and he called Dean with a plan.

You and Dean arrived at the spot where Cassie’s dad and co had supposedly dumped Cyrus’ body. 

“How the fuck are we supposed to pull a truck out of a river?” Dean ran his hands down his face in frustration.

You looked around and seen a tow truck at a junk lot a couple yards away, “Be right back.” 

You jumped in the truck, hot-wired it to start and pulled it up next to Dean.

“You can drive a tow truck?” Dean raised his eyebrows. You impressed him more and more each day.

“Dean. My dad owns a junk car lot. Of course I can drive a tow truck.” 

You lowered the wire into the water deeper and deeper until you hit something metal. You wiggled the hook around until it caught onto some part of the vehicle and started to pull it out of the river. 

Cyrus’ body was still in the front seat of the truck. You climbed out and grabbed your zippo lighter as Dean doused the vehicle in gasoline and salt. You lit a piece of paper from your back pocket and threw it at the body. 

Pulling your phone out of your pocket you dialed Sam’s number, “Hey Sam, it’s done”

“Uh no. There’s no way.” 

“What?”

“The truck. It’s here. At Cassie’s. Y/N, you must’ve missed something.” 

“What the fuck do you want me to do Sam? We burnt the body and the truck!” 

Sam was silent for a moment, “he’s gone. Maybe we missed something.” Just then you heard a huge engine roar behind you. 

“Well I found him. Sam, find something and find it fast.” You grabbed Dean’s hand and ran to the Impala. You jumped into the seat and Dean started driving. Sam was still on the phone.

“Sam what the fuck do we do?!”

“Where are you?!” 

“I don’t know! Uh street sign just said 1300 N” the truck was gaining on you. You knew it was a ghost vehicle because there’s no way a truck that big could keep up with Baby.

“Okay, in two roads turn right.”

“Sam what going on?!”

“Just trust me.” 

Dean kept driving, the gas pedal hitting the floor. You held onto the dash as Dean ripped the steering wheel to the right. 

“Alright Sam, What now?” 

“7/10 of a mile Dean. Then stop.”

“WHAT?!” You and Dean yelled in unison.

“JUST TRUST ME. 7/10 Dean!” Dean watches his odometer and did as Sam instructed, whipping the car in a 180 motion so you faced the truck of Cyrus Dorian. 

“Sam, he’s sitting still.”

“Don’t move.”

The truck revved it’s engine and full force barreled at you. You tucked into Dean and waited for the inevitable blast of the truck crashing into the car. 

Silence. You looked up to see the truck had vanished, “Sam he’s gone.” 

You heard Sam let out a breath, “you guys are sitting where and old church used to be.” You leaned back in your seat. If a spirit crosses over holy land, it was sometimes said it would cause it to go to heaven.

“How’d you know that was going to work?”

“Uhm, I didn’t.” You mouth dropped open and slammed the phone shut. These fucking Winchester’s were going to kill you. 

Dean pulled up to Cassie’s and the two of you walked up to the house.

“So it’s really gone?”

“Yeah. It’s over.”

“Dean...can I maybe talk to you for a second?” Cassie bit her lip swaying her place.

“We have nothing to talk about. Come one Sammy. Let’s go home.” Dean turned around and walked to the car. Sam bid his goodbye and followed you to the car. 

You didn’t know where you and Dean stood. But everything that had went down on this hunt showed that you didn’t exactly need to know. Dean’s actions spoke louder than his words. He was yours and you were his. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I loved writing this whole chapter. The reader and Sam sharing some character bonding just to show how close they actual are. And of course the relationship with Dean. Everything about this story makes my heart swell. <3


	12. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys decide to take a break after months of nonstop hunting. You called your best friend in hopes that she can help you relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a chapter of my own creation. The more the story goes on, the more it will become my own story. I will include parts of the series ever so often, making sure to line up with the time line of everything. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“So, where exactly are we going?” Dean looked at you in his review mirror. But you weren’t looking at him. Instead you were typing furiously on your phone, with a cute little smirk on your face.

“It’s a surprise. Just listen to my directions.” Still never looking up from your phone. 

“You’re not leading us to our deaths are you?” Sam chuckled at his own joke. 

“Please, if I wanted you two dead, I’d have poisoned your food.” You rolled your eyes at the younger brother, “Besides. I think you’ll take an extra liking to where we’re going.” A wide grin came across your face when you looked up to Sam’s confused one. You had spent hours formulating a plan to get Sam and Lexi together. You knew they’d hit it off. Sam had spent most of his time pushing you and Dean together, you couldn’t wait to do the same to him.

“Okay, fine. But how much longer?” 

“Uhm, just under two hours.” You glanced at the ETA on your phone. You had to physically stop yourself from bouncing in your seat. You hadn’t seen Lexi in almost two years. The two of you never lost contact though. Every time you got a new number she was the second person you’d call, your dad being the first. 

‘Are you bringing me toys, Y/N?’ Lexi’s text made you laugh out loud. 

‘Well, you’ll have to wait and see.’ You bit your lip. You were going to make sure this was the best vacation the boys had in a long time. 

The next two hours seem to drag on. You couldn’t tell if it was because Dean was dragging it out, or your anticipation was causing time to slow. Finally, Dean pulled into the dark parking lot you had instructed him to.

The open sign flashed neon in the window of the bar. The bar you had so many memory’s at. You had spent weeks at a time with Lexi once she moved to Arizona to go to med school. 

You practically jumped out of the Impala, almost skipping to the door.

“She brought us to some shitty bar in the middle of Arizona?” Dean raised his eyebrow at his little brother who just shrugged. 

Once the three of you inside, the boys stared at you in astonishment as it seemed everyone you walked past, you knew. Saying ‘hi’ and ‘its good to see you’s. 

You walked up behind your best friend, who was dancing mindlessly to the music, not even realizing you were behind her.

You leaned up to her ear, “I told you I wasn’t dead.” 

She shot around, her bright green eyes wide with happiness, “Well holy shit! I’d thought someone was pranking me!” She pulled you into a tight hug, “Jesus Christ, do you ever eat?” She eyes you up and down. 

“Yeah, Dean forces greasy cheeseburgers down my throat every day.” You grinned at her, “But I work out a lot.” You winked at her.

“Everything you just said, is kinky as fuck.” She laughed at you.

You eyed her up and down. Nothing about her had changed. Her blonde hair flowed down her back. You remember her fascination with having healthy hair. You always envied the way her hips curved into her ass. She was definitely an attractive woman. 

Dean cleared his throat. Oh shit. You forgot the brothers were even there, “Lexi, these are the Winchester brothers. The good looking one is Sam, the average one is Dean.” You grinned. Sam laughed at your joke and Dean glared at you.

“Damn, you really weren’t kidding. They’re like walking super models.” 

“Don’t fuel their ego, Lex. They really don’t need it” you shook your head, hiding the grin.

“You brag about us, sweetheart?” Dean came behind you putting his hand on the small of your back. 

“Maybe. Let’s drink boys.” You walked up to the bar and ordered four beers. The group found a booth near the back of the bar.

“So, how long have you know Y/N?” Dean thanked you for the beer and started to sip it.

“Oh god. Uhm, What’s it been? 9, 10 years now? I went to high school with her.” She trailed her finger around the rim of the beer.

“Yeah sounds about right. I was 17 when we met.” You smiled, trailing down memory lane in your mind.

“And we’ve never met you?” Sam was shocked. He really thought he knew everything about you. You were his best friend but apparently you had a secret life.

“Uh Y/N was pretty adamant about keeping her hunting life separate from, well everything else.” Lexi didn’t ever mind. She understood everything about you and most the time you didn’t even have to explain yourself. 

“Wait, you know what we do?” Dean raised his eyebrows at the girl. Number one rule and you went and broke it. But he didn’t have any room to criticize.

“Yup. She showed up on my doorstep one night, about 5 years ago, slashed all to hell.”

“Yeah and after she stitched me up, the bitch handcuffed me to her bed demanding answers.” You rolled your eyes.

“Slashed up? From what?” Dean was intrigued by this conversation. He couldn’t help but let his childish mind wonder to picture the scene the girls just painted in his mind.

“Werewolf. Took him out but he got me good that night.”

The four of you talked for hours, Lexi couldn’t help but shovel shots down your throat and you were quickly becoming very drunk.

“I think we need to get her to a bed.” Dean was pretty much holding you up as you attempted to sway to the music in the musty bar. 

“ M’fine, Den.” You mumbled, chuckling to yourself.

“Right sweetheart. You sound fine. Lex, you got someplace for us to crash? I don’t think we’d make it to a hotel.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Let’s go.” Dean put his arm around your waist to steady you and followed his brother and your friend out the bar. 

“My cars over here. You guys can just follow me.” She pointed to the Malibu a couple spots away from Baby. 

“Sammy, ride with Lexi.” Your words were slurred but you managed a coherent sentence. Lexi stopped looking at you in confusion. 

“What?” Sams face scrunched up like it did when he was trying to solve a case.

“Ride. With. Lex.” Your voice was practically a growl. 

“Uh, okay?” Sam backed away from you, following Lexi to her car.

“What the hell, Y/N?” Dean looked you. He was slightly worried about you. You never talked to Sam like that.

“I really jus need some alome time wit you.” You bit your lip, trying to be seductive but it wasn’t working because you were absolutely gone. 

Dean chuckled, you being drunk was adorable. You hardly let loose around the boys so he was thankful you did. He was sure trying to keep him and Sam at bay and sane was a hard job on top of your regular one of hunting monsters. 

Lexi has pulled up beside Dean, waiting for him to get in the car so he could follow her. Once he had you secured in the passenger seat, he climbed into his own. 

Not even five minutes down the road, you slid across the bench seat of the Impala, your lips finding all of Dean’s sweet spots on his neck as he drove. 

“Sweetheart, as much as I enjoy this, I’m trying to drive.” Dean put his hand on your thigh giving it a light squeeze. You grabbed his hand and pulled it to your zipper of your jeans.

“You’re a good multitasker.” You purred back, trailing your kisses down his neck pulling his shirt back so you could suck marks into his collar bones. 

Dean pleaded silently that Lexi’s house was close. Not that he wasn’t enjoying this, but you were shit faced and he wasn’t going to take advantage of you like that. 

Your hand found the button of his jeans, and snapped it open, sliding your hand underneath his denim, “Come on Dean, we could just have a little bit of fun.” You whispered in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe, sending shivers down his back. 

Thankfully, Lexi pulled into a driveway of a cute two story house. Oh thank god.

“Come on sweetheart. You need a bed.” Dean unbuckled his seatbelt as you sat and pouted. He climbed out of the car and opened your door. 

You didn’t move. “Seriously, Y/N. Come inside.” Dean waited for a response but when he didn’t receive one, he lifted you out of the car bridal style, causing you to squeal with excitement.

“Dean, put me down!” You yelled through your fit of giggles. Sam and Lexi followed Dean to the door, laughing at the two of you. 

Lexi unlocked the door and the three of them filed in, you still being in Dean’s arms. 

“Man, this is exactly how I pictured my wedding night to go.” You laughed but Dean’s heart dropped. You had pictured a wedding? A wedding with Dean? 

“Upstairs, first door on your right. That’s the room she always stays in when she’s here.” Lexi decided to leave the conversation alone. She’d give you shit about it in the morning though. 

Dean thanked her and walked up the stairs opening the bedroom door with his boot. 

He set you down on the bed, “Alright, I’m gonna go get your bag. Do not go anywhere.” 

“I really like when you get all authoritative Mr. Winchester.” You stared at the ceiling. Was the room spinning? 

Dean sighed and walked down the stairs. Sam had just walked in carrying all the bags from the trunk. Sam looked up and down at his frustrated brother, “Uh dude. Your jeans are unbuttoned.” Sam smirked at him. 

“Jesus Christ. This woman will be the death of me.” He quickly and awkwardly buttoned his jeans. 

Lexi couldn’t help but laugh. She liked seeing you and Dean together. She could tell how much you loved him. Though neither you nor dean would admit that. It had been a long time since you were in a relationship. And even when you had been in one, you were never really invested. Lexi now understood why, the reason standing in front of her shaking his head at the girl upstairs. 

You had told Lexi all about growing up with the Winchester’s. And after she found out about hunting, you told her about those stories too. You always spoke very highly of the boys, and more so of Dean. When you did talk about the oldest brother, there was always a hint of emotion in your voice. She knew you had feelings for him way before you ever came to terms with it.

There had been multiple times you had tried to get Lexi and the boys together, but the timing was never right. She couldn’t help but frown. Sam Winchester was a sight she wished she had seen far before tonight. 

Sam handed Dean your bag and walked over to Lexi, “how many rooms do you have?” He bit his lip, he was really hoping there was a third so he didn’t have to sleep on the couch. Him being 6’ 4” didn’t exactly fit on them. 

“Uhm, just the two...” Lexi shifted in her spot. Dean had already disappeared up the stair to take care of you, “but I don’t really want you to sleep on the couch. You’d end up like a pretzel. You can take my bed.” 

“No, I couldn’t do that. This is your home. I’m just a guest.” Sam shook his head. He was too kind for his own good.

“Well, we’re both grown ups aren’t we? And you seem like the type of guy that could share a bed with a woman and not make a move.” Maybe it was the liquid courage coursing through her veins but Lexi really wanted Sam in her bed. For completely moral reasons of course. 

“No, I don’t want to impose. The couch is no big deal. Thanks, Lex.” But before Sam could even move, Lexi grabbed his duffel bag and walked upstairs. 

“If you would be imposing if you slept on my couch, Samuel.” Lexi flashed a grin. She remember Y/N calling him that on the phone one night. And she also heard the new asshole he tore you for using his full name. 

But Sam didn’t retaliate. He grinned broadly and followed your best friend up the stairs.

In your bedroom, Dean was having a hard time trying to keep you at bay so he could get you into some pajamas. 

“Dean, I don’t want to put clothes on.” You whined like a little kid. Laying on the bed in your bra and underwear like he found you when he came back upstairs. 

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, every thing about this situation was migraine inducing, “Alright, fine. Sleep like that. But when Sammy comes in to wake you up in the morning, you’ll be the one embarrassed.” Dean turned to the door to go back downstairs. He needed some fresh air. 

“Wait, you’re not staying with me?” Your voice was sad, and Dean’s heart hurt a little bit from hearing it. 

“Not tonight, sweetheart.” He smiled at you.

“Please don’t leave me.” You pleaded, throwing him the puppy dog eyes that Sam had taught you way to well.

Dean sighs,” I would love to stay here with you babe. But I’m not going to take advantage of you. You’re really drunk, and the way you keep trying is driving me insane. So, I can’t stay here.” He ran his hands down his face and sighed in frustration. God, did he want to stay. But he wouldn’t do that to you. He was completely sober by now and you still slurred as you talked.

“Okay, I won’t try anything else. But I need you to stay. I promise I’ll be good.” You clasped your hands together in a begging manner and batted your eyelashes.

“You promise?” Dean crossed his arms. 

“I promise Mr. Winchester.” You reached for the pajamas Dean had previously pulled out and slipped into them. You pulled back the covers and patted the bed for Dean to join you. 

“Okay, let me change and then we’ll go to bed.” 

He slipped out of his boots and jeans, grabbing his shorts from his bag. After getting dressed he slipped into the bed with you.

The two of you got comfortable with you laying on Dean’s chest and his arms wrapped around you. 

“Hey Dean?” You words were soft, but he could tell you wouldn’t remember anything in the morning. 

“What’s up sweetheart?” He closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep.

“I love you.” Shortly after the words were spoken, your breathing slowed, signally you had finally passed out. Dean’s heart beat rose. He knew you were drunk but the saying always said that a drunk mouth spoke sober truths. Dean didn’t really get much sleep. He sat in the bed, tossing and turning all night thanks to your words. 

You woke up to the smell of bacon rising from below you, instantly noticing Dean wasn’t by your side. You turned to face the clock on the nightstand by your bed. 12 p.m. Holy shit. You never slept past eight. You headed pounded and grabbed the Advil and water that you knew Dean had put there for you. 

You groaned as you dragged yourself out of bed. Your stomach swirled and head pounded. You tried to remember how you got home. The last thing you remember is the fifth shot of Jose Cuervo Lexi had conned you into taking then it was black. 

You slowly climbed down the stairs, barely managing to keep your eyes open in the very bright kitchen. You slumped into a seat at the island in Lexi’s kitchen and put your head down, trying to mask any light from reaching your eyes.

“Morning sweetheart” Dean kissed your head and you heard the sound of the coffee pot filling up a glass. You lifted your head to survey your surroundings. Lexi and Sam were leaning up against the counter, smirking at your condition. Dean handed you a cup of coffee before taking drinks of his own. 

“Nope.” You laid your head back down and groaned into your arms. You were pretty sure if you moved, you’d throw up. 

“Come on, Y/N. Eat. You’ll feel better.” Lexi placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of you. 

You slowly started putting the food in your mouth, patiently waiting for the nausea to subside. “So, how you feeling?” Sam crossed his arms not at all trying to hide the smile that came across his face.

“Like I got struck by lighting then slammed by a semi. What the fuck did you people do to me?” You continued to eat your meal, your stomach gradually starting to feel better.

“You did it all by yourself darlin’” Lexi quipped, “what exactly do you remember?” She bit her lip. She didn’t know if she should bring up the comment you made when Dean carried you inside just yet or not. 

“Uh, not a whole lot. The last thing that’s clear is that fifth shot. Everything after that is black.” You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples, trying to remember if you did anything embarrassing. 

Dean frowned. Of course you don’t remember last night. And you probably didn’t mean any of it. 

“Why? What kind of stupid shit did I do?” You narrowed your eyes at Lexi. She shifted in her spot. 

“Nothing to bad, Dean could probably fill you in better than I could. But come on. You look like you could use a shower.” She walked over to you and put her arm around you waist to steady you. You grabbed her shoulder and walked up the stairs.

“So, what exactly happened when you put her to bed? You look like you saw a ghost.” Sam joked, eyeing his older brother. Dean looked like he didn’t sleep one bit and he was quiet all morning. Completely out of the character of Dean Winchester. 

“Uh. Nothing. I made her promise we weren’t gonna do anything. Then we went to bed. That’s it.” Dean barked back quiet defensively throwing his brother off. 

“Right. Because that sounded convincing.” Sam rolled his eyes. Something was bothering Dean and he wanted to know what it was.

“I wouldn’t take advantage of her like that, Sam. You really think so lowly of me?” Dean glared at his brother.

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about. Something else happened. Come on Dean. I’m your brother and I can tell when you’re lying.” Sam pressed on, crossing his arms. 

Dean shook his head and looked at the floor, debating if he should tell Sam what happened. 

“She uh, may have uh, told me she loved me?” Deans voice was just above a whisper, not wanting the girls to hear this conversation.

“Okay?” Sam was confused. Of course Y/N loved him. Wasn’t that obvious?

“Okay? What do you mean okay?!” Dean spat back. This whole situation was freaking him out and Sam was acting way to nonchalant for his liking.

“Of course she loves you Dean. I told you that. She always has.” 

“Yeah well, I don’t think she meant it.” Dean grabbed his coffee, contemplating if he should spike it with something to deal with all of this, “with that and her comment when I carried her in. I’m freaking out dude.” 

Sam sighed, emotions were not his brothers strong suit, “listen man, she was trashed. She doesn’t remember any of it. What she said was probably a joke. As for her confession, that was true. Don’t think to much into it. You’ll drive yourself crazy.”

“What do I tell her when she asks what happened?” 

“Whatever you want. I would suggest the truth so you could maybe talk about it but I know that won’t happen.”

Upstairs, Lexi had left you in the bathroom to get in the shower while she grabbed you some fresh clothes. You looked down to see what you were wearing, not remembering changing in the first place. It was Dean’s favorite T-shirt and a pair of his boxers. You smiled, knowing he put you in the choice of clothing was a sweet thought.

Once you were in the shower, Lexi came back in and put your clothes on the back of the toilet while she sat on it,” so you really don’t remember anything from last night?”

“No, not at all. Please tell me I didn’t do anything crazy.”

“Uh no, but you made Dean pretty uncomfortable.” 

“Oh shit. What did I do?” You heard Lexi laugh on the other side of the curtain.

“Well, you were really drunk and for some reason refusing to get out of the car, so he picked you up and carried you inside. When he stepped over the threshold you, and I quote, said, ‘this is exactly how I pictured my wedding night to go’” You heard her let out another giggle as you smacked your head with the palm of your hand.

“Jesus fuck. I’m never going to survive this.” 

“You’ll be fine, besides that, I don’t think anything else happened. But for conformation, you’ll have to ask Dean. He spent most of the night looking after you. “ 

You groaned in embarrassment as she continued, “It was actually really sweet. Y/N, I can tell he cares for you a lot. He looks like the Casanova type you described him as but when he’s around you, it’s like he’s a totally different person.” 

You felt your heart swell at her words. Lexi was a third party viewer and the fact that she noticed Dean’s changed behavior around you made you incredibly happy.

“Alright Lex, I’m getting out.” You warned her and you heard the door open and close.

After your shower, you headed downstairs to find the boys on the couch watching TV. You sat beside Dean and leaned your head on his shoulder. Your head was still pounding but it had improved since you had been awake. 

“So, What’s on the agenda for today boys?” Lexi walked in and sat on the floor, crossing her legs.

“I’m dead today, don’t ask me to do anything.” You heard everyone chuckle at your response. 

“Hey Sam, I need to make a trip into town for some food for the week. You wanna come?” Lexi looked up at the younger brother, hoping he would catch on to leave Y/N and Dean on their own. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” He replied. 

“Great, give me 15 and we can head out. When we come back, maybe we’ll have a movie marathon.” She got up and walked upstairs. You sat contently on the couch with Dean until she returned.

“Alright Samuel, lets go.” Sam rose out of his chair and followed her to the door. 

“Wait, what the fuck she just call you?” You made sure to line your voice with amusement. Sam hates his full name, ripped into you every time you used it. 

Sam rolled his eyes, pushed Lexi out the door with a hand on the small of her back and the two of you giggled at him. 

“They’re cute.” You look at Dean, he was smiling at the girls’ antics. 

“You planned that shit didn’t you?” He grinned down at you. You heart skipped heavily at his smile.

“I have no idea what you mean.” You laid your head back down on his chest and flipped through some channels.

The two of you remained silent for quite some time, being content with just being in each other presence

“Dean?” You sat up. You weren’t sure if you were ready to find out what all you did last night but you knew you had to ask. 

“Hmm?”

“What happened last night?” You bit your lip, nervous for the answer that followed.

You felt Dean tense up at that statement before he leaned forward, rubbing his hands down his face, “you sure you wanna know?” He looked at you, his face was completely serious, and that alone gave you anxiety. 

But you nodded your head. If you had somehow damaged you and Dean’s relationship you had to make sure you could fix it.

He sighed before continuing, “Okay Uh, well when we left the car you forced Sam to ride back with Lexi. On the way here, you tried your hardest to give me road head.” Dean grinned a little bit at the memory. 

You immediately put your head in your hands in embarrassment before his words fully hit you, “wait, tried? You mean you didn’t let me?” 

“Seriously? You think I’d take advantage of you like that? Y/N you were trashed, I would never do that to you.” He looked wounded that you would suggest that. 

“Sorry, I just figured..never mind. Is that it?” But Dean shook his head like you knew he would knowing there was another super embarrassing moment to come.

“Uh no. When we got here, you were pissed I didn’t let you do what you wanted in the car so you refused to get out. So I carried you in. And when I did...you Uh...said ‘this is exactly how I pictured my wedding night.” Dean bit his lip. He couldn’t help but picture you in a wedding dress. You always looked amazing to him, but the thought was enough to get a slight rise out of him. 

You shook your head. God, who let you have that much liquor? But what you had said wasn’t exactly a lie. You wished over and over you could have the type of life that would allow something like marriage and of course every time you imagined it, Dean was your groom. But you always knew better, and left it to the people you saved on the daily.

“And that’s all?” You pressed on. You wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything else stupid.

“Uh....not exactly.” Dean really didn’t want to have this conversation, but he wanted to know if you meant it.

“I finally got you to bed, after making you promise no funny business....and uh, right before you uh, fell asleep...” Dean was struggling to put the sentence together, his heart beat was racing. You raised your eyebrows at him in anticipation.

“Okay uhm, you might have told me that you loved me.” Dean closed his eyes and the words fell out. Your mouth dropped. 

“Oh my fucking god. Dean I am so so so sorry.” You looked at his stressed out facial expressions thanks to this whole conversation. Jesus, you were fucking dumb. Of course you loved Dean, but you knew what telling him would do. He would go into this whole panic induced freak out because, once again, feelings weren’t his thing.

Dean didn’t say anything for a minute before he turned and looked at you, “did you mean it?” His voice was coated in doubt and fear. You stared at him in astonishment. 

“Uh, I mean. Fuck. I mean, yeah but Dean, we only just started whatever this is..” your words were interrupted by Dean’s lips crashing into yours. All the pain from the hangover seemed to dissipate as he kissed you. He didn’t need to speak the words. His actions showing just how much he loved you too. 

You twisted your hand on the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Both of you hungry for each other’s touch. It had been awhile since you both had some alone time. You had been hunting nonstop for months and we’re always too tired to do anything other than sleep if you weren’t killing things. 

But, to your demise, your make out session was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. 

Dean tried to look up, but you grabbed his chin pulling him down for one last, long kiss, “Well finish this later.” You whispered before jumping up to help the other two carrying in the grocery’s. 

Dean grinned as he followed in pursuit to help carry everything. His heart was so content. He had his brother, and his girlfriend. he had finally decided to stop calling it ‘whatever this is’ because he knew he couldn’t live without you. The three of you would take this vacation and blow off some steam before being back on the road to find John. And once his dad was back in the picture, everything would be perfect. Hopefully. 

After everything was unloaded and, you and Lexi sat on the couch while the brothers stayed in the kitchen, having some much needed boy and girl time.

So, what did Dean tell you?” Her voice was quiet. 

You recited Dean’s story in a hushed whisper and Lexi’s eyes grew wide at the last part, “oh my god. And what did he do?” 

You laughed at her amazement and told her what she and Sam had interrupted, “Damn, you shoulda continued” you couldn’t help but laugh with her. Lexi was really good about making you live in the moment. She was always so free and had a wild spirit about her. It’s what you loved most. She was crazy yet always grounded. She didn’t even call you a fucking whack job when you told her about the supernatural.

“Okay, your turn. What did you do last night?” You raised and eyebrow at her and glanced into the kitchen to see Sam and Dean playing poker around the island. Lexi turned to look at the boys and the back at you.

“Nothing. I mean, me and Sam were pretty sober when we came home. So we just went to bed.” She sighed, signaling she was a bit disappointed.

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, “Damn you Sam Winchester for being a gentleman.” You shot daggers and the younger brother but your voice wasn’t loud enough for him to hear. Lexis giggle filled the air causing you to laugh at her. 

“Yeah, but that’s okay. I really enjoyed him just being there, ya know? He’s a really sweet guy.” Lexi bit her lip. She wasn’t one for settling down. Always so wrapped up in school and work she hardly had time to deal with guys. But when she spoke about Sam you could hear the feeling in her voice. 

“I’m still pissed he let you call him Samuel.” You laughed again making sure you were loud enough so Sam and Dean could hear you. 

“Piss off, Y/N.” Sam flipped you off in the other room, causing you and Lexi you burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

Later that night, after you had cooked supper, everyone filed into the living room for movie night.

“Okay so, what are you guys in the mood for?” Lexi flipped through the on demand channels. 

“Find something Disney. I’m feeling a bit childish.” You smirk at her.

“That’s because you are a child, Y/N.” Sam grinned at you.

“Shut up, SAMUEL.” You threw a pillow at him, but he was already on his feet and tackled you to the ground. You already knew what was coming a flashback at that day back at Bobby’s when him and Dean pinned you the first time. 

“Alright Dean, I got her pinned. GO!” Dean tickled your ribs mercilessly and you screamed and cried for him to stop being laughing hard. You tried kicking your legs, but Lexi sat her back against Sam’s and held you down. 

“This...oh my god...I can’t breathe!!” You cried out and finally Dean let up. 

“You better quit making fun of Sammy, Y/N. I’m the only one who gets to do that.” Dean bent down and kissed you upside down seeing as Sam and Lexi still had you pinned.

“Sorry Sammy. Please forgive me.” You tossed him a set of puppy dog eyes as he rose. 

“All is forgive, oh great Y/N” you laughed at the nickname and grabbed his hand he had offered to help you up. You and Dean snuggled back into the couch as Lexi picked The Lion King to watch. 

You didn’t even notice you had drifted off during the movie before Dean was gently shaking you awake, “Hey sweetheart. Let’s go to bed.” You nodded in agreement and rose. You couldn’t help but smile at Sam and Lexi cuddled up on the loveseat, passed out. 

You woke up the next morning before everyone else. The hangover from the day before gone. You silently climbed out of bed from Dean’s grasp, smiling at the gentle moan from the loss of your body heat. 

You walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. What was for breakfast? You scanned the contents of Lexi’s fridge to see what you could whip up.

“Morning oh great one.” Sam’s sudden appearance made you jump, causing him to smirk. 

“Fuck you, Samuel.” You glared at him.

“Fuck you for calling me that.” He rolled his eyes and sat at the island. 

“Lexi calls you that.” You weren’t looking at him, but you could feel him staring daggers into your back. 

“What are you making?” Sam grabbed the pot of black liquid caffeine and poured a mug.

“I was thinking French toast. You down?” You started whipping the eggs in a bowl, adding the needed ingredients as you went.

“Anything that’s not diner food. I’m down for. Hey, does Lexi get a newspaper?” 

You spun around, “We are on a vacation, you don’t get newspapers.” You narrowed your eyes at him, but he only giggled.

“Chill out. I really just wanted to see what’s going on in the world.” But he dropped the subject. 

You went about cooking, humming mindlessly as you did. 

After everything was done, you fixed Sam and yourself a plate. You knew Dean would probably be asleep for a while.

“So Sammy, where you been sleeping?” You smirked. You knew where he had been sleeping but you wanted him to tell you himself. 

“Uh, with Lex.” He rubbed the back of his neck, then shook his head, “not like that. I mean in her room. In her bed. Not...you know what? Never mind.” You laughed hard at the flustered brother. 

“Awh does Sammy have a crush?” You poked at his sides, causing him to fling powdered sugar at your face.

“Piss off Y/N.” Sam couldn’t help but smile. Lexi was definitely someone he could spend most of his time with. She was funny and smart as fuck. But she always seemed down to earth too. He’d spill his darkest secrets to her if she’d ask him too. And, she already knew the truth about him so that didn’t have an effect on anything. 

“Well, I for one, think the two of you could be power couple of the year. Even win a Nobel peace prize if you tried hard enough.” You winked at him and patted him on the shoulder. 

Just as you stopped your conversation, Lexi walked into the kitchen,”Speak of the devil and she shall appear. You want some food?” 

She looked up at you and cocked her head,” is there a devil?” 

You and Sam looked at each other. You knew demons were real, so that meant there must be a hell. Meaning, probably.

But you just shrugged your shoulders, hoping you never learned the answer to her question. You made her a plate as she took a seat next to Sam. You sipped on your coffee letting your mind wonder. 

If there was a devil, did that mean there was a god? Angels? And if he were around, how the fuck was he letting all this bad shit happen everyday? You shook your head at the thought, realizing it was just the way the world worked. Balancing itself out. 

As you were lost in your train of thought, Dean came barreling down the stairs. He looked well rested, unlike yesterday considering he hadn’t slept after your drunken confession. 

“Morning sunshine.” You handed him a cup of coffee, only getting a nod of the head in response, “So, what do you guys wanna do today? We did the whole go and get drunk thing. And I will never be repeating it. Anything on the bucket list?” You looked around the room and the boys just shrugged but Lexi had an idea.

“Let’s go to the beach. I could use some sun.” She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth getting syrup all over the place causing you to giggle.

“Yeah that sounds nice. Boys?”

The brothers looked at each other. Dean had a smirk on his face and his brother narrowed his eyes. 

“Yeah that’s fine. I could use two chicks running around in bikinis.” Dean stuck his tongue out and you smacked the back of his head. He glared at you, rubbing the back of his head.

“I don’t think I have any trunks.” Sam crossed his arms. Man, why was he always a Debbie downer?

“That’s okay, we can stop by Walmart on the way out. I wanna get a couple floaties anyway.” Lexi dropped her plate in the sink, “Come on, Y/n. Let’s go pack some bags.” You followed her upstairs to get ready. 

When you pulled into the beach it was pretty packed for a Tuesday. Lexi had let you borrow one of her swimsuits, which conveniently for Dean, was black with cherries on it. He had a weird obsession with cherry pie and with you in that swim suit it made him weak in the knees. 

After you found a good spot for some sun, the boys took off for the water with a football in hand to play catch. You and Lexi laid out your towels and grabbed beers out of the cooler and slid them into their coozies to keep them cool in the hot Arizona sun.

“So, how long are you guys staying?” Lexi was laying on her back facing you. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked at her.

“If I could get away with it, we’d stay forever. But I’m thinking a week. By the end of it the boys will be itching for a hunt or to find John.” You sighed at the sad thought that such a blissful time would have to come to an end. 

“Oh...” the hurt in Lexis voice felt like bullets to your stomach. You had missed her so much you knew leaving her wouldn’t be easy. 

“Ya know, if you didn’t live in such a weird ass state, we could visit more. Move to the middle of the states.” You laughed at your joke but Lexi just bit her lip. Something was gnawing at her mind.

“Well...I got a job offer. I wasn’t sure if I was gonna take it because it’s a big move.” She glanced over at you and your eyes grew wide with excitement.

“Holy shit! Lexi that’s amazing! Where at?!” 

“Uhm, a hospital in Topeka, Kansas.”

“Center of the states. Good enough for me. And as for the move, me and the boys would be happy to help. Put Sammy’s muscles to good work.” You winked at her and looked at the boys playing in the water. They looked like they were having a blast. At the current time, Dean was trying to get the football from Sam, but Sam was a lot bigger than Dean so the task wasn’t easy. But Dean was a lot stronger than he looked and had managed to pin Sam under the water long enough to pry the football from his hands. 

You looked at Lexi and couldn’t help but laugh. Your heart was so content. You really could stay here forever. But you knew people’s lives were danger and you were one of the few people that could stop it. 

You laid back on your back and closed your eyes, soaking in the moment. You laid there for about an hour before turning to lay on your stomach to even your tan. Shortly after the flip, you heard footsteps and sand flinging. You imagined it was the brothers but the voice that spoke was neither.

“Damn, I must’ve died and went to heaven. Two pretty girls laying here and we get to witness it. Would you look at that Travis?” You looked up to see two men loomed over you. You scrunched your face in disgust. 

“Two girls who have boyfriends in the water.” You nodded your head to the brothers in the water who were still laughing at each other but they were making their way to you. 

“Please, those two douchebags? You could do better, sweetheart.” The dark headed of the two smirked at you. The use of the nickname by someone who wasn’t Dean made your skin crawl. 

“I’m not your sweetheart. And those douchebags are better men than the two of you could ever be.” You laid on your back, trying to not let your anger get the best of you. 

“You don’t know anything about me. But I’d love to show you.” He sat next to you, and you immediately scooted away.

“Jesus, can’t you fucks take a hint? We don’t want anything to do with you. So leave.” Lexi’s voice was coated in venom. 

“Come on babe. Don’t be such a buzzkill.” The other finally spoke. 

“You heard her, leave.” Sam’s voice was demanding and actually pretty scary. 

“What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?” Douchebag #1 stood up and crossed his arms. 

“Oh I wouldn’t taunt him with a good time.” Lexi’s voice was low, only you heard what she said. 

Before you could stop him, Dean was in dudes face, “You better watch your tone.” Dean was pretty intimidating when he was pissed off. 

“Do something about it, bitch.” Dean drew back to punch him in the mouth but you grabbed his wrist before you could stop him.

“Not worth your effort, Babe. Let’s just go home and play cards or something.” He turned to look at you and the fire in his eyes slowly dissipated. 

“Oh come on sweetheart, we were just getting started!” SMACK. Sam’s fist collided with douchebag’s nose. A sickening crack as Sam’s fist met the mans nose. 

“That’s my brothers girlfriend you’re talking about jackass.” You and Lexi started laughing as the man laid knocked out on the ground. Sam turned to the other one before he ran off, tripping before he could make his getaway. 

“Come on, hot heads. Let’s get out of here before the cops show up. As much as I’d like to see you in handcuffs Sam, you being behind bars wouldn’t do us any good.” Lexi grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him off the beach. 

“Did she just say she’d like to see my brother in handcuffs?” Deans face scrunched up. You started laughing at your friends bluntness and started packing everything up. Douchebag #1 still unconscious on the ground. 

Once you were back at Lexi’s, you were pretty sunburnt and deadass tired. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go shower. When I get done, we can play poker or something.” You head to your bedroom grabbing clothes then headed to the bathroom.

Downstairs, the other sat around the island. Lexi was putting together a makeshift ice pack for Sam’s hand and Dean had grabbed a beer. 

“We’re gonna need more of this, Lex.” She just nodded and went back to attending Sam’s wounds, the doctor side of her showing brightly.

“So, did you talk to the great one about what happened?” Sam looked at his brother, knowing damn well he didn’t talk to you.

“Why do you call her that?” Lexi had went and grabbed a first aid kit and began disinfecting the cuts between his knuckles. 

“Oh, uhm, well a couple months ago, Dean took us on this case that involved his obsessive ex girlfriend. I had to beg Y/N to go with us. And when I did I called her the ‘Oh great Y/N’ and it just stuck.” Sam chuckled at the memory. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Lex walked over to Dean, ready to punch him in the jaw.

“Hey! It was stupid okay?! But she needed help and no one else was gonna do it.” Dean backed up, the feisty woman in front of him advancing fast. 

“Damn right it was stupid. Did she make you regret it?” Lexi raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester. 

“Yes. Her and Sam both made me feel like shit. Then we had amazing make up sex. Totally worth it.” Dean chugged the rest of the beer, hiding the smirk that was on his face.

“Wait, what’d you two do?” Lexi looked at him. This story was interesting.

“We made Dean a little jealous. We never actually did anything. Dean booked two rooms so ‘Y/N could have her space.’ And I roomed with her so she wouldn’t have to be alone. We stuck close to each other that case and Dean did not like us spending that much time together.” Sam didn’t know if what he told her would piss her off, so he treaded the conversation lightly. He didn’t want Lexi thinking him and you ever had a past because you were his best friend and she was yours.

But Lexi threw her head back and laughed, “serves him right. Who the fuck drags his new girlfriend to his ex’s house like that? You’re lucky I wasn’t there Dean.” She shot Dean a look and he stared at the floor. That was the worst hunt he’d ever been on. 

“Wait, let’s not get off topic. Dean, did you talk to Y/N?” Sam raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Yes.” 

“Wait, seriously. Lexi, go get my holy water out of my duffle bag. Deans gotta be possessed to talk about his feelings.” Lexi laughed but Dean just glared at his little brother.

“Sam, could you just shut the fuck up please?” 

“Well, what’d she say?”

“She uh, didn’t really say much. Just that she meant it but didn’t mean to say it so early.” 

“Yeah the we interrupted their make out session with groceries.” Lexi giggles as she finally put her medical supplies away. 

The conversation grew quiet just as you walked down the stairs, phone pressed to your ear.

“Yeah dad, we’re fine. Just taking a small break. We’re in Arizona.....yes.....seriously? You wanna talk to her more than me? I see who your favorite daughter is. Okay, yeah hold on.” You hand the phone to your best friend, “Daddy dearest.” 

Lexi took the phone, “Hey Bobby, good to hear from you. Yeah, it’s been fun. No, they haven’t. Yeah, they are pretty annoying. I will, Bobby.” She hung up the phone. 

“Oh so, we’re annoying? We can leave.” You turned to grab your bag but Lexi grabbed your wrist. 

“Hey, I needed brownie points. Your father seems to think I’m holding you hostage or something.” Lexi quipped back at you. 

“So, I was thinking instead of poker, let’s play circle of death.” Your eyes shot to your friends, you were not a fan of her suggestion. You knew that was a bad idea because secrets come out in that game. And Lexi had far to many dirty secrets of yours.

“OR we can not.” 

“What’s circle of Death?” You and Lexi gaped at Dean’s obliviousness to the game.

“It’s a drinking game. Lex, grab the cards and I’ll explain the rules.” You grabbed a note pad and pen to write down the meaning of the cards.

“Okay, so we put a can of beer in the middle, lining the cards in a circle around the base of it.” You did as you informed and laid the cards in a circle, Sam setting a can of beer in the middle. 

“On your turn, you draw a card. Each card has different instructions.” You lined the paper with each number the cards held.

“2 is you. You pick a person to drink. 3 is me, meaning you drink. 4 is floor, last person to touch the floor drinks. 5 is guys, all the guys drink. 6 is chicks meaning the girls drink. 7 is heaven last person to shoot their arms in the air drinks. 8 is mate. You pick a person who will drink with you every time you have to drink. You with me so far?” You turn to look at the brothers, Dean absorbing all you information but Sam already knew how to play, being in college and all.

“Okay, 9 is rhyme. You think of a word and we go around the group rhyming the word. Person who fucks up and takes longer than 5 seconds to answer, drinks. 10 is never have I ever. You know how to play that right?” Dean nods, “okay so we hold up 5 fingers, first person out, drinks. Jack is rules. You can come up with any rule you like and it’s applied through out the whole game.”

“Wait, so you have to do anything I tell you if I draw a jack?” Deans eyebrows shot up. This could get interesting. 

“Kinda, like one of Lexi’s favorites is, no one can get up. Not to get a beer, not to pee, nothing.” Dean nodded in understanding as you continued.

“Queen is questions, we go around the circle answering questions with questions, for example, Sam why are you so annoying?” 

“Why are you so short?” He turned to Lexi who turned to Dean.

“Why are you sleeping with my best friend?” 

“Better Yet Why is she sleeping with me?” Dean looked at you. 

“Okay, good. You get the idea. Person to not ask a question or actually answer drinks. Now, Kings is categories. Person who draws picks a category. Example, cars. We go around naming anything and everything that has to door with it and person to fuck it up drinks. And last but certainty least, is the Ace. We all start drinking at the same time. No one can stop until the person before you stops and the person who drew is the only person who can stop first. Got it?” 

“Yeah I think so. This could get interesting.” Dean smirked at you. You sat to his left, Lexi beside you and Sam in between them. 

“Okay, so after you draw a card, you put it under the tab of the beer, whoever pops the tab has to chug the beer, ending the game. Are we ready?” 

“I’ll go first.” Sam draws a card. It’s an 8,”Dean, be my mate?”

“I thought we were already buddies?” Dean smirked. 

Lexi drew a 3 causing herself to drink. You went around the table two or three times. 

The game stood like this, there were two rules in place; you couldn’t cuss or you’d have to drink (courtesy of you) and you couldn’t get up. Thanks to Lexi. You had a couple of categories and you and Lexi were mates. 

It was Dean’s turn to draw. You were feeling pretty good but not bad enough to have a repeat of the last time you drank. 

He flashed you a smile as he showed you a ten. You groaned. This card fucked you up every time. You held up five fingers and put your head in your other palm. 

“Never have I ever kissed a dude.” Asshole. Targeting you and Lexi, you both lowered a finger.

“Uh, never have I ever slept with a knife under my pillow.” Sam smirked as you and dean lowered a finger. You were down to three already. 

You waited anxiously as it was Lexis turn, she always used this game against you, “Never have I ever had sex in a public bathroom.” And then there were two.

“A bathroom? Y/N are you serious?” Dean looked at you. 

“Alcohol is a terrible thing. Never have I ever had sex with two guys at once.” You shot Lexi a look as she slowly lowered a finger. 

“Fuck you.” You laughed at your best friend, both of the brothers jaws practically on the floor. 

“Uh okay. Never have I ever had braces.” You were down to your last finger. Fucking asshats.

“Never have I ever had sex with my best friend.” Sam took a shot in the dark. But you and Lexi bother lowered your fingers and the two of you drank, but you downed the rest of the beer. 

Both of the boys were staring at you and Lexi started laughing, “questions boys?” 

“YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?!” Dean almost rose out of his seat, until he remembered the rules. 

You threw your head back and laughed, “We just answered the question. You take it as what you want.” You winked at Dean. Suddenly, his mind was coated with dirty images of the girls. He shifted in his seat as the thoughts got the better of him. 

You continued the game, and with every ten drew, the boys new a lot more about you than you had ever wanted. 

“IT WAS ONE TIME LEXI.” She had just sold you out about the time you skinny dipped into some random ass persons pool, got caught by the cops and arrested. 

Everyone laughed. It felt good to have a good time with everyone important to you. It was Sam’s turn. 

“King. Okay, uh sex” Sam grinned and Lexi began.

“Dick.”

“Pussy.” 

“Toys.”

“Handcuffs”

“Moist.” You gagged at her answer. You hated that word.

“Cum”

“Whipped cream”

“Dildos” 

By this time, you were all laughing so hard you found it hard to breathe.

“Condoms.”

“Burning calories”

“Scratching”

“Hickeys”

“MIND BLOWING ORGASMS” 

“Shitty attempts” your answer caused everyone to started hyperventilating. 

“Alright, I quit. It’s too much.” Dean chugged his beer. Sam slid the card into the very full tab and you heard it pop open. He shook his head and grabbed it, emptying the can as you all chant ‘CHUG CHUG CHUG.’ Sam finished the beer and wiped his mouth. 

“Shit, I’m drunk.” He rubbed his hand over his face. You and Lexi giggled at him.

“Yeah, me too. It’s bed time.” Lexi rose and put the cards back in there case and put everything up. Throwing all the bottles and cans away. 

Everyone said their good nights and went their separate ways. But you and Deans night was far from over.


	13. All good things must come to an end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your vacation with your best friend slowly comes to an end. And a phone call that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of sexual assault in this chapter. I will start it with **** and end it the same if anyone wants to skip over it. Please please please don’t read if it will be a trigger. 
> 
> Also, there are things that aren’t lining up with the series, like the boys already having their anti possession tattoos. Again, this is my story and not everything will be matched with the show. 
> 
> Thanks everyone who’s reading and sticking with me!  
> Much love!

Once you and Dean were in the bedroom, you started digging through your clothes to find some clean pajamas. When you stood up, you noticed Dean hadn’t moved.

“Uh, are you okay?” You raised your eyebrows at him. But he stood there and crossed his arms.

“Earlier, you said we’d finish our conversation later.” He showed no sign of emotion as he spoke and it kinda freaked you out. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I’m not sure what to say. I never meant to say that, Dean. That or anything else I said while completely intoxicated.”

“But it was true?” His eyes narrowed.

“Do we really have to do this? Can’t we leave this conversation for later on down the road?” 

“Nope, I wanna talk about it now.”

“Well, that’s ass backwards.” You laughed. But Dean remained stoic.

“Ya know what, I think I liked it better when you didn’t talk about shit.” You glared at him. Everything between the two of you was fresh and you didn’t want your drunk actions to mess it up. 

“I’m being serious, Y/N. Did you or did you not mean it?”

“What do you want me to say Dean? Yeah, I meant it. But don’t you think it’s a bit quick to the draw?” 

“No.”

“No? The fuck do you mean, ‘no’?

“I mean, no. How long have we known each other?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Oh my fuck. Okay uh, 22 years. Give or take.”

“So, for 22 years we’ve spent a lot of time together. Knowing things about the other that no one else really knows. Right?”

“Yeah I guess so.” 

“So, in all those 22 years, did you ever have feelings for me? Because I know I did for you.” He stared at you. 

You shifted in your spot, “Yeah Dean, I did.” 

“Okay then, nothing about any of this is too soon. If fact, were pretty late if you ask me.” He grinned at you. 

You just shook your head, “So you’re not mad or freaked out or anything?” 

“I mean, at first I definitely was. But the more I thought about, the more it made sense. You’ve been my best friend for years. The love we had before is just something a little different now.” 

And you knew, with those words, he was telling you he loved you too. You walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. The two of you stood there for a bit, enjoying the embrace before Dean pulled away, “let’s get some sleep, sweetheart. I’m sure you and that crazy ass friend of yours have something up your sleeve for tomorrow.” 

The two of you climbed into bed, getting comfortable fast and falling asleep even faster. 

Normally, when Dean slept with you neither one of you had the issues of nightmares. But tonight for whatever reason, you were thrown into the reoccurring one of your mother and sister getting stabbed to death on your living room floor as you hid in a closet doing nothing. 

You jolted awake and instantly sat up. Covered in a thick layer of sweat. 3 a.m. You sighed and laid back down. You put your hands to your face, wiping away the tears you didn’t even know you had.

“Hey, you’re okay babe. I’m right here.” Deans voice was soft and quiet. He pulled you into his chest and you shook violently.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Even your voice sounded broken. Cute. Not.

“Don’t apologize to me. I don’t need sleep. Sleep is for the dead.” You looked up to see him smiling softly at you. He ran his hand through your hair. Pulling the strands in your face behind your ear.

How did you get so lucky? You had this super model of a man who kicked bad guys ass for a living in your bed. And by his actions, he wanted nothing more than to be with you. You weren’t really anything special, so what’s the catch?

No, fuck that. Fuck negative thinking about this. You were an awesome hunter and Dean liked whatever he saw. You were gonna take it and run. What will be, will be. You’d cross the bad bridges when they came. 

You leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his beautifully pink lips. His hand still being in your hair, pulled you in closer. It didn’t take long before the kisses started getting thirsty and wild. 

You ran your hands along his tanned, toned torso making him squirm just a bit under your touch. You reached up to his hair and grabbed the short strands in your fist, and he moaned in delight. 

“Sweetheart, I learned a lot about you tonight.” He trailed kisses along your jaw bone, to your ear as he whispered into it, causing goosebumps to rise all over your skin.

“Yeah? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” You found it really hard to focus, as Deans hands wandered all over your body before he started massaging your breasts gently, making his way towards them with his mouth. 

“I never knew you had a dark side to you.” You heard the grin in his voice, and a smile grew on your face.

“Let me show you just how much you don’t know about me, Mr. Winchester.” For some reason, the nickname did everything for him. You heard a slight whimper escape his mouth. His lips quickly met yours again, his hands trailing down to your core that so desperately needed some kind of touch. 

Not soon enough, Dean’s fingers slipped underneath the thin cloth separating you and him. He gently rubbed along the opening of your lips as you let out a soft moan of his name. His lips had found your neck as he gently entered you with two fingers. 

“You never cease to amaze me babe.” His voice was a low growl and that made you drip even more. He began slowly pumping his fingers in you, using his thumb to rub your clit. You arched your back at his touch. Rocking back and forth, chasing your climax desperately. 

Deans lips traveled over your body. When he came to your chest, he traced his tongue over your anti possession tattoo, ”the first time I saw this, I knew I was fucked. Then you had to go and get more. Do you know how insanely hot all of your tattoos are?” His lips began sucking at your nipple, causing it to rise to his touch. 

“Dean....” your voice was pleading. You needed him. The way he was touching you, and talking about you made you throb. His fingers were doing amazing, but you knew everything else he was capable of and you wanted more. 

His mouth trailed down your body, and he sank down, he pulled your shorts and underwear off. Throwing them somewhere in the dark room. Gasping when he kissed your hips, you lifted yourself. You needed him to touch you again. You wanted to feel him. 

“Dean, please.” You we’re begging and you weren’t even the slightest bit sorry about it. He used his tongue to trace a trail down your thighs. Gently kissing them as he went. 

“Fuck, Dean. Please.”

“Please what sweetheart?” He still hadn’t made a move, only pressing light kisses all over your upper legs.

“I swear to god.” You yelled out as he did what you intended. Burying his tongue deep along your walls. You felt your climax coming fast. Using his thumb to rub circles on your pulsing clit, his mouth viciously tasting everything you had to offer. As Dean hit all the right spots, your vision began to cloud with stars, “FUCK. damn it Dean.” He didn’t stop the assault on your pussy. He licked away as your walls clamped down around his tongue and he growled, causing the orgasm to intensify. 

After your high started to slow, you tugged on his hair, pulling him to meet your lips. Moaning as he tasted like you, whisky and the mint gum he was always chewing. 

“You keep making noises like that, you’ll wake everyone up.” Dean smirked as he looked at you.   
He loved seeing you like this. Thin sheet of sweat across your soft skin. Your eyes that were normally the brightest shade of y/e/c turned dark with want. He loved the way his name slipped out of your mouth. It sounded like music to him. 

You narrowed your eyes and grinned at him. 

“Nah, you’ll be the one waking everyone up.” You leaned up and kissed him again, trailing your tongue over his lips, taking in every taste you could. 

You lips traveled to his neck and collar bone, sucking marks of your own. He moaned your name as you slipped your hand in his boxers grabbing his throbbing shaft. Slowly stroking, you continued to move downwards with your mouth. Trailing your own trace with your tongue until you got to his hips. 

He lifted his knees as you pulled his boxers off, sliding into the right position to take all of him into your mouth. Placing light kisses on his head still stroking him gentle. 

“I don’t want you to be gentle Mr. Winchester. My throat needs fucked.” You slowly slid your mouth over him, using all your saliva and his pre cum to glide down his cock. 

“Fucking Christ sweetheart.” Dean slowly began thrusting into your mouth as you hollowed you cheeks. Using your tongue to massage his pulsing vein as he fucked the back of your throat. You could tell he was close by the way his thrust became erratic and the sound of his grunts getting louder. Before he could let go, you pushed gently his hips, causing him to slide out of your mouth. You slid back up his dick one last time, letting it out with a loud pop. 

You trailed you kissing back up his body. When your eyes met his, they were hungry with desire. His normal emerald green replaced with dark pupils. He leaned down and kissed you hard, pulling your leg up to his shoulder and guided himself into you. 

“Oh fuck.” You closed your eyes. The presser of feeling him inside of you was the best high you’d ever been on. He filled you up perfectly. When the two of you moved it was in perfect synchronization. 

He was barely moving and you were dying. You needed him to fuck you. Not gently, not sweetly. 

“Dean Michael. Fuck me. Now.” You thrusted your hips up, cursing as you felt his dick hit the deepest part of you. 

“I don’t do well taking commands, sweetheart.” He slowly sank into you. You bit your lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Please Dean. I need you.” Yeah, you were begging. And you didn’t feel the slightest bit sorry about it. 

“Ask nicely.” He slid down into you once more, causing you to groan in frustration.

“Please, Mr. Winchester.”

And like you said the magic words, he put his all into his thrusts. Managing to go deeper every time. Curse words and moans were flowing all over the place. You felt your second blinding orgasm ripple through your body, causing you to bite his shoulder so you didn't scream bloody murder, while drawing blood from scratching his back so hard. 

As your walls clamped on his cock hard, you felt him come undone with you. He buried his face in your shoulder while filling you up, “FUCK.” It was muffled but he was practically screaming as his own orgasm pulsed threw his veins. 

Both of you breathing heavy, Dean gently laid down on top of you. Your eyes were closed as you came down from the high of Dean Winchester. Neither one of you could move, so you slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Lexi woke up and glanced at the clock. It was 9 a.m. She decided it was time to start the day, and gently climbed out of Sam’s embrace. She didn’t get to far as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the bed. 

“Nope, five more minutes.” Lexi giggled but did as instructed. 

“Okay, Samuel. Your five minutes is up. I’m hungry.” She climbed out of bed and Sam groaned. 

“And now I’m cold. Rude as fuck.” Sam tossed a pillow at her back as she grabbed clean clothes from her dresser to change into for the day. 

She tossed Sam a dirty look over her shoulder before slipping out to the bedroom. 

When you awoke, Dean was next to you, both of you still naked. You climbed out of bed, grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom, Dean never even shifted. 

When you got to the bathroom door, you bumped into Lexi. You hadn’t even realized she was there. 

“Shit lex. I’m sorry...” but you quickly stopped talking. You silently surveyed your best friend. Her hair was definitely sex hair, and the hickeys on her collar bone confirmed everything. 

“Bathroom, now.” You and her giggled as you both occupied the room. 

“Well, spill. What happened?” Your eyes were bright with excitement. Your two favorite people. Your job of getting them together wasn’t hard at all.

Lexi grabbed a towel from the linen closet behind the door, and you turned around so she could enter the shower. You heard the water turn on and the curtain draw back and then close before you turned and sat on the sink.

“Well, after we went to bed, me and Sam stayed up talking for a while. We talked about everything. About Jessica, about John, about you and Dean. Every topic you could think of we touched.” She sighed out of contentment before continuing, “and I decided that I really didn’t want to wait for him to make a move so I kissed him. I expected him to retract because I’m not sure he’s really over Jessica. But he didn’t. And oh my god, Y/N. I’ve never met someone so good with their mouth”

You laughed at her, “that must run in the family.” The two of you started giggling. 

“So I take it you and Dean had a good time?”

“Yeah, he made me talk about my feelings and shit first though. And we only had sex because I woke up from a nightmare.” 

“You guys talked? I’m getting out. You can get in if you want.” You quickly stripped and entered as she exited. 

“Yeah, he asked me if I meant what I said. And I told him I really thought it was too quick. But Dean Winchester always knows how to surprise me.”

“And why is that?” 

You told Lexi about your whole conversation with the older brother. You let the water fall over your body as you talked. Being here with your best friend was the easiest part of life. And you were taking in all of her advice while you could.

“He has a very valid point. You’ve both been in love with each other for...oh what’s Sam say? ‘Before you could walk’? So it only makes sense.”

You grinned at her agreement. You knew she was right. But you really wished you hadn’t told Dean you loved him for the first time when you were obliviated out of your mind. 

You and Lexi exited the bathroom still talking. And it was like everyone was in sync. The brothers walked out of their rooms as you and Lexi walked out of the bathroom. The four of you looking at each other. The boys were confused as fuck why the two of you left the bathroom at the same time, both looking like you had just showered.

“What? Never took a shower with your best friend?” You raised an eyebrow at them, a smirk growing on your face.

“No, great one. Considering you’re my best friend. That would be weird as fuck.” Sam walked past you and Lexi, and pushed your head like you were a little kid as he passed. Lexi followed him down the stairs and you walked over to Dean who was leaning against your door frame with crossed arms and a devilish smirk.

“Can I help you, Mr. Winchester?”

“Mmm. I’m sure you could. You guys really take a shower together?” He raised an eyebrow at you, the smirk still plastered on his face.

You laughed and shook your head, “Nah, we took turns. Made it to where neither of us saw anything.” Deans grin instantly turned to a pout. 

“Awh, did I just shatter you’re hopes and dreams?”

“No, because no ones allowed to see you naked besides me.” He leaned down and kissed you. You followed him downstairs and noticed that Lexi had started cooking. 

“So, great one, what are we doing today?” Sam banded you and Dean a cup of coffee. 

“We could maybe go to the amusement park or the zoo?” Lexi sat four plates on the island filled with pancakes. You and the brothers grabbed them and began to devour Lexis concoction.

“Dean doesn’t do well with heights, so the amusement park is a no go.” Sam smirked at his brother. Dean leaned against the counter shooting Sam his best bitch face.

“I’m not scared of heights Sam. I’m scared of flying. There’s a difference.” Sam just rolled his eyes. 

“I think we should go play laser tag. There’s a strip mall right next door with a tattoo parlor that Lexi needs to visit.” You had your maps pulled up on your phone, mapping out your day.

“I’m down for that. But why do I need to go to a tattoo parlor?”

“Well, if you want to hang out with the dangerous crowd, you need protection.” You pointed to Sam who pulled the collar of his shirt back to reveal his anti possession tattoo on his chest. 

“What’s that for? I thought you guys all just had buddy tattoos or something.” 

“It means, ‘keep out’. It’s warding so you can’t get possessed by demons.” You casually ate your pancakes like the conversation wouldn’t land you in the looney bin if an outsider was listening. 

“Okay, cool. Well Y/N looks like we’re about to have two matching tats.” Lexi began gathering everyone’s dishes and placed them in the sink

“Two? You guys have matching tattoos already?” Sam raised an eyebrow. You pointed to the sea turtle below your left collar bone and she pointed to hers.

“Huh. How many tattoos do you guys have?”

“Y/N has 4.” Dean smirked. You shot him a look of disappointment.

“Actually, I have five. Me and Lexis turtle, my anti, my shoulders done, my tribute tattoo to my mom and sister, and I have one on my foot.”

“Damn, I forgot about the one on her foot.

“What about you Lexi?” 

“Five as well. My thigh, the turtle, one on my shoulder blade, my shoulder is also done and another one on my other collar bone. ” 

“Well, then adding a sixth won’t be an issue. I’m going upstairs to take a shower.” Dean placed a kiss on the top of you head and headed upstairs.

You and Sam did the dishes while Lexi scrolled through her phone. 

“Alright, I hope he’s done by now because It’s my turn.” Sam wiped his hands on a towel and tossed it at you so you could do the same. 

After he disappear upstairs you took a seat across from Lexi.

“So I was thinking the last day you’re here, I could throw a bonfire? Play bags and grill out.”

“Yeah that sounds good. But be careful who you invite.” You narrowed your eyes at her. 

“Yeah yeah. I know. I thought about asking your dad to join us. You think he would?” You just shrugged your shoulders. Your dad hardly made it out of South Dakota anymore. Let alone come to Arizona.

After a fun filled afternoon between laser tag, ice cream and a lot of shit from Sam and Dean because they killed you and Lexi in laser tag. 

“Only because Lexi sucks with a gun. Remind me to never allow her on a hunt.” You joked as you walked into the tattoo parlor. 

After Lexi got her anti possession tattoo, causing weird looks from the artist because the four of you had the same one.

“It’s a friend pact thing.” You tried to pass it off but you could tell he thought you were in a cult or something. 

Finally back home, the four of you watched movies and ate Chinese takeout before bed. The next two days seemed to fly by. By the time Saturday rolled around, you could tell the boys wanted to be on the road. But you wanted one more day. 

Lexi had invited some people you knew from the small town to the bonfire. Sam and Dean went and got the supplies for the fire and to grill out. 

People finally started to file in. Couple girls from Lexi’s school, some mutual friends of theirs and Lexi’s you had met in your time spending with her.

Before long, the backyard was crawling with people. You had found yourself around the fire with a couple of the girls while dean and Sam were playing bags.

“So, where’d you find those gods?” The girl to your left, Katie, eyed the boys like they were meat. She had short fake blonde curls and was known for being a little too giving in the field of men. 

“Uh, I grew up with them in South Dakota.” You shifted in your spot. You knew Dean was a really good looking man. And you knew how she was around men who looked like he did. 

“Leave her alone Katie. Besides, they’re leaving in the morning. Probably never to be seen again.” The red headed girl across from you rolled her eyes. Alyssa was one of your favorites that you had came across in your time here. She was witty and sarcastic. Not to mention a fun person to get drunk with.

“Leaving tomorrow Huh? Better make my move now.” And you let her go. You knew Dean would shut her down and you wanted to watch the scene unfold. 

“You’re not gonna stop her from going after your boyfriend?” Lexi crossed her arms. 

“Nah, I kinda wanna see the rejection on her face.” You smirked at her and sipped your beer. 

You watched as the girl approached the boys, giving the flirtiest smile. Dean smiled back but not his ‘yeah I’d sleep with you’ more of his ‘its Nice to meet you but get away from me’. You smirked when his gaze met yours and he knew what was going on. 

You watched as she talked to the boys, you could tell Dean wasn’t flirting back with her. He stood uncomfortably as she touched his chest, his eyes pleading with you to come save him. You caught Sam rolling his eyes as she said something to his brother.

Alright, you figured the boys had enough torture for now. You grabbed a beer out of the cooler and walked over to them. 

“Hey sweetheart, you read my mind.” You handed Dean his beer and took the bags out of his hands. Landing each one in the hole that was placed in the center of the board across the yard. 

“Sweetheart? Awh, that’s cute! You guys must be really close.” You saw Sam roll his eyes at Katie’s comment. 

“Oh yeah, we’re pretty close.” You leaned up and kissed Dean. 

“Thanks for making all those. Sam hasn’t been making shit.” 

Katie’s eyes were wide, jaw practically on the ground, “Uh, you guys are together? You and her?” 

“Yes?” Deans eyebrows raises at her, “why do you looked so shocked?”

“Because you look like a god, and she...” but she didn’t finish her sentence before Dean interrupted her.

“Is the most attractive woman in this back yard. You ever met a girl that can shoot four bags and make them all? You know she can change her own oil, tires and probably drop an engine in a car and not even break a sweat? How about, she could probably out drink all of all and still not even be buzzed. Not to mention the things she can do with her mouth.” Dean winked at her. Sam busting up laughing behind you. You stood there with your arms crossed and a smirk plastered on your face.

“I mean, if that’s what you find attractive, whatever.” She turned to Sam but before she could even say anything...

“Nope. Arrogance doesn’t travel to far with me. Plus I’m here with the host.” Sam tossed his own bags without even looking at Katie. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

“God, she’s your friend? She is stupidly annoying and persistent.” Sam landed an elbow on your shoulder as you watched the other boys at the other board throw their bags. Two went in, three landed on the board. 

“I’m not sure I’d call her a friend, but she’s fun to get drunk with. When she’s not prowling on her prey.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell her we were together?” 

“I thought it would be fun to watch you shoot her down. Come to find out, it really was.” You kissed Deans cheek and walked back to Lexi. 

You laughed with the group of girls. The tension between you and Katie didn’t last. She wasn’t importantly to you, and her opinion didn’t hold high. 

“Shit. Who told him to come?” You saw Lexi tense up and followed her gaze. Your stomach dropped at the sight of one of your old flings walking towards you. 

“I did. I thought we were all friends?” Katie’s grim smirk was a little hard to miss. 

“Yeah, we were. Until I had to change my number seven times to get rid of him.” You rolled your eyes as the man approached. 

“Hey, Y/N. Long time no see.” Luke was certainly an attractive man. Blonde short hair, decent body. But of course, not able to touch Dean in any aspect. Personality, looks, in bed. Ya know, the works.

“Yup, and there’s a reason for that Lucas.” You chugged your beer. This was the exact person you told Lexi not to invite. You had spent 3 years after hooking up with him a couple of times trying to get away. After the last time the two of you were together, he got madly obsessed. Called you his girlfriend even though you repeatedly told him it wasn’t like that. Called, texted, even emailed you every second of every day. It really did take you changing your number seven times and the last time, putting the bill in one of your alias’ so he couldn’t find the number.

“Oh come on babe. We had fun together. Don’t you agree?” He walked up to you. You backed away furiously. 

“No, I don’t think someone stalking my every move is fun.” You we’re still backing up, when you felt a familiarly large figure bump into your back. You turned around to see Sam looming over you. His face looked a hell of a lot like it did when he punched douche bag at the beach. 

You silently thanked him. Sam was your best friend. Male version anyway. If Dean couldn’t save you, you knew he would. 

“Babe, who’s this dude?” 

“Hey great one. Dean’s looking for you. Who’s this?” Sam eyed Lucas up and down. Probably trying to figure how much force it would take to knock him out. 

“I’m her boyfriend.” You skin crawled as he spoke. 

“Nope. That titles mine.” Deans voice was a growl. His face was lit with fire. You knew you had to diffuse this situation quick before anyone ended up in jail, knocked out or maybe even dead. 

“This is Lucas. Someone I really hoped I’d never see again.” Wait, weren’t you supposed to be easing the tension? Oh well. You stood next to Sam, silently hiding yourself. He took this opportunity to step in front of you and Dean walked next to him, fully shielding you from Luke’s sight. 

“Boyfriend Huh? Move on quickly don’t we, you little slut?” Luke’s face was twisted into some cruel smile. 

“Y/N, when was the last time you spoke to this fuck?” Dean clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. 

“Too long. She thought she could hide from me, but I knew she couldn’t stay away.” 

“I wasn’t talking to you, dickbag.”

“7 years.” Your voice was quiet. Everything about this guy made your stomach knot up. He was creepy as fuck and obsessed. 

“Cool, so you won’t mind if I beat him to a pulp?” Sam stepped forward. Lucas took a step back, but put on a brave face.

“Please. Pretty boy, you couldn’t even throw a punch before I knocked you out.”

Sensing the situation was not a good one, Lexi stepped up, “Luke, I’ve seen this man take out six body guards in one go. If you don’t want to end up in a hospital or a shallow grave, I suggest you leave.” 

You found this opportunity to make your escape. You quietly slipped away, made your way to your bedroom and closed the door. Collapsing against the door you sank down to your knees. This wasn’t how you wanted your last day at Lexi’s to go. From that bitch hitting on Dean, to Lucas showing up. It was all overwhelming. 

You heard a knock at your door. You assumed it was Sam or Dean coming to check on you. When you opened the door you had to physically stop the bile that rose in your throat. 

“Fuck.” 

****************************************

“You thought you could just slip away from me? You’re a slithery one. But I’m gonna make you pay.” Lucas walked forward as you backed up. You felt the bed hit the back of your knees as he slammed the door shut. 

Come on. You had faced worse than this. You knew you could handle your own. But your body betrayed you. You were frozen in your spot unable to make any of your limbs move. He grabbed you by your throat and threw you on the bed. 

“Get the fuck off me!” You tried to swing your leg up, but he had them pinned against the bed with his own. His grip tight on your wrists as he undid the button on your jeans.

“Now now baby, play nice.” He bent down and started kissing on your neck. As he took his hand off yours to undo his own jeans, you searched between the pillows for the pistol you knew Dean kept for ‘precaution’. As your hand touched the metal, you felt him slide his fingers between your denim and your skin. Tears burned your eyes as you slammed them shut. 

You used all your willpower as the butt of the gun met his temple. Instantly knocked out, he fell to the side of your bed. You were in a far away place, sobbing hard when your door burst open. 

****************************************

“WHAT THE FUCK?! LEXI CALL THE COPS.” Dean must’ve been yelling, but you were stuck inside you head. Unable to move or react to anything going on around you. 

“Shhh baby. I got you. I’m so sorry. I’m so so so sorry.” Dean had wrapped you in his arms. You could feel his body shaking. From fear or angry or maybe even both. You gripped his flannel in hands and sobbed into his chest. You focused on the soothing sounds of his voice and the swaying of his body to calm down.

Needless to say, the party had been stopped. You sat numbly on the couch with a blanket wrapped around you while your two friends and boyfriend answer the questions of the policemen. You watched out the window as the officers pushed Lucas into the back of the squad car. They didn’t seem to care about his wounds or even try to be gentle with him. Good. You hoped in rotted in hell soon. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Deans hand was on your back. You turned to look at him. You looked just as you felt. Shitty.

“Ask me again at time my mind is working.” You pulled him into a hug. Silent tears falling down your cheeks.

“I am so so so sorry. I should’ve been with you I should’ve protected you.” You felt tears hit the edge of your forehead. Dean Winchester was crying? 

You shook your head, “Don't you dare try to pin this on yourself. All of this was his fault.” You leaned up and kissed him. You felt him tense but quickly kissed you back. All his feelings held in the kiss. Anger, regret. It hurt you even more to think he thought this was his fault. 

You pulled away from him, giving him a gentle smile, “Can we just try to salvage the rest of this night? I don’t want to leave Lexis like this.” Dean nodded and the two of you walked into the kitchen.

Lexi and Sam were sitting at the island, head in their hands. You knew they were blaming themselves for this too. And that alone made your heart ache. Nothing about this was their fault. Lexi tried her hardest for him not to show up. Sam protected you alongside his brother. It was you who left the safety of your friends. 

Sam looked up, sorrow in his eyes was evident, “Hey great one. How ya feeling?” 

“Like I could use a beer. We got any of those around here?” The other three gently chuckled as Lexi tossed you a bottle. 

“Look, this was....tragic. But I’d like not to dwell on it. In fact, if we could act like it never happened. That would be amazing.” You bit your lip. You knew it was a lot to ask, but thinking as if nothing ever happened would be the easiest way to get over it. 

“Man, you and Dean really are the same person. But if that’s what you want, that’s what you shall receive, Oh great one.” Sam pulled you into a hug. You knew this wouldn’t be the last of this conversation, but for now you just needed a quiet night with your friends and time to heal. 

The rest of the night was spent playing poker and drinking lightly on beers. You bid Lexi and Sam goodnight and followed Dean to your room. 

You stopped in the doorway, flashes from hours ago slipped into your vision. 

“Hey, Hey. Sweetheart. We can sleep downstairs if you’d rather? Put a movie on?” You nodded. You weren’t sure you’d ever be able to step foot in the room ever again. 

“Okay, go downstairs and get some blankets. I’ll get our stuff and some clothes out for you to sleep in..” he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. And in that one second he kissed you, you felt safe. Like all of the troubles of the day melted away. 

You slowly descended the stairs. Grabbing some pillows and blankets from the hall closet you made a small pallet for you and Dean. You were flipping through the movie selection when Dean walked in carrying both of your duffle bags, his hand gun and your clothes for the night in his hands. 

“Do you maybe wanna shower? I think it’ll help.” Dean set your stuff down and offered you his hand. You took it and followed him up the stairs. 

Before you entered the bathroom, you turned to look at Dean.

“Do you...can you...”

But Dean quickly stopped your unfinished sentences. 

“After you sweetheart.” You smiled and walked into the bathroom. Dean sat on the counter as you undressed and slipped into the shower. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was quiet. You could tell he was still blaming himself for everything. 

“Yes, Dean. As long as you’re with me, I’ll be okay.” You washed your hair and body, ridding yourself of the memories.

You heard Dean sigh. You stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around your body. He was still sitting on the counter, head hanging low. 

You walked up and pushed yourself between his knees, “Look at me Dean Michael.” His deep green eyes locked into yours. They never failed to make your heart stop. 

“Today, it was NOT your fault. Do you hear me? Nothing that happened today was because of you. I’m the one that left the safety of my friends. I’m the one that made myself vulnerable. I do not want you for one second blaming yourself. Are we clear?” You held his gaze. You had a strict demanding sound to your voice. 

“But if I had just...” you quickly cut him off.

“No. Stop. Don’t you dare start with the ‘what ifs’. Someone once told me, that if you linger on those words too long they’ll consume you and eat you from the inside out. Do you know who told me that?” 

“I did.” 

“Exactly. Now I need you to take that piece of advice right now. You have done more for me today than I ever can thank you for. Right now I just need you to be here with me. Love me, and hold me. Can you do that?” 

“I’m going to kill him.” His jaw clenched. 

“And I won’t sell you out to the cops if you do.” You leaned in and kissed him. You only half heartedly hoped Dean would follow through with that threat. 

It wasn’t until you were fast asleep, you felt Dean get up, listening to the sound of his keys dangle did you think he would actually do it. 

“Dean, where are you going?” You turned on your stomach on your pallet to look at him. 

“I’ll be right back sweetheart. Go back to sleep. When I come back, we’ll probably need to head out very soon.” He bent down and kissed your head. 

As he walked out the door you sighed. You knew what Dean was doing wasn’t right. But in both your and his eyes, Lucas was a monster just like any of the others you hunted. So you let him go. 

You got up and called Sam. Letting him know that the three of you would have to be on your way sooner than expected. 

Sam came down the stairs followed by Lexi just as Dean entered through the front door, smelling like smoke, “Uh, they found Lucas. In his car. Burnt to death.” Dean put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. 

“You guys should go. I’m sure the cops will want to question you and you should be long gone by the time they get here” You walked over to Lexi and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry Lexi. I love you.”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me. I’ll deal with the cops. And maybe we can all hope he’ll burn in hell too. But don’t think for a second I’m not gonna take that offer up on helping me move. So you answer when I call. Do you understand?” You nodded and she hugged you tight again. 

“Come on, Y/N. We can load up and leave Sam and lex to say their goodbyes.” 

About twenty minutes later, Sam walked out of the house, a grin plastered on his face. 

“What are you grinning about Sammy?” 

“You didn’t tell me she was taking a job in Topeka.” 

“Not my business to tell. I did push her to move to the middle of the states though.” You winked at him. 

Baby’s engine roared to life and you and the boys were back on the road. The search for John in full pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after writing this chapter, I realized I kind of described reader a little to much of what I picture her as. I’m sorry if that took away from the story. I want to fully descript her but leave room for her to be the reader. If I can manage that, would everyone be okay with it? I hope no ones offended!!
> 
> I do plan on giving a full backstory to what happened to the readers family. It goes along much with what happened to Bobby in the show. Just with a few added details to incorporate the reader.


	14. Old times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I suck. I’m sorry. But here’s another chapter 😅

All you could see through the slits of the closet door was the dimly lit den of your family home. You had came home from school and immediately the house felt tense. Your father instructed you to hide in the closet and to not come out no matter what.

“What about sissy? Where is my sissy?” You had tears welling in your eyes. For being a 6 year old, you had a good grasp that bad stuff was happening. 

Your father told you that she wasn’t home yet and that you needed to hide. And you did. You hid in the closet and watched your life crash down in front of you. 

Behind the closet door you covered your mouth as you sobbed. You watched your mother slice up your sister, Victoria, in the worst ways imaginable while your father was pinned against the walls but an unseen force. 

“I’m going to make you watch me gut these sluts and then you’re gonna to watch your wife rip your heart out.” You seen your mother’s eyes flash black at your father as she dug the knife into herself not even flinching at the pain. 

She was halfway through cutting herself up when you tried to scream but nothing came out. 

You sat up so fast your vision turned black for a second. You heard the faint sound of Baby’s engine and you immediately calmed down. Just a nightmare. A very very real nightmare. You sighed and put your face in your hands. 

“Hey, are you okay?” You looked up to see Sam driving, Dean passed out in the passenger seat. 

“Yeah, nightmare.”

“I heard. Really surprised Dean’s still asleep, you were pretty much screaming. Do you wanna talk about it?” His eyes flicked to yours in the review mirror, coated in worry and confusion as you shook your head. You never fully told Sam and Dean about that night, you were sure Bobby had. The only reason you weren’t dead was because Rufus showed up and saved you and Bobby. Old bastard. 

That night was something you kept locked in the deepest vault of your memory. You did everything you could to stop seeing your mother and sister dead on your floor after the demon that possessed your mother carved into them like they were jack o lanterns. So keeping it there meant not talking about it. Not to your dad, all the therapists you went to, and certainly not to Sam and Dean. 

You leaned your head against the cool of the impala’s window to ease your racing heart. Everything about this car put your body and mind to ease. Baby was always your home away from home. The purr of her engine, the rattle of the legos shoved in the heat vents, and the cool of the leather always made you feel safe. As long as you were in this car, nothing could ever happen. 

“Where are we? Have you heard from Lexi?” You leaned up and placed your elbows on the shoulders of the front seat.

“Uh, somewhere in the middle of Nebraska. And yeah she called a couple hours back. Told the cops she had no idea about anything. They didn’t push to hard. I guess someone bailed him out and he died not even 20 minutes after walking out of the jail...” Sam’s voice died off. He didn’t seem guilty or sad. You had pieced the puzzle together very quickly when Dean came back to Lexi’s two nights ago. 

“Are you mad at him?” You raised an eyebrow at Sam.

“Are you?” He bit his lip. You could tell Sam thought Lucas deserved it. 

“No. He was a monster just like anything else we hunt. Like that redneck family that locked people in cages for a fun hunt.” You leaned back in your seat to remember the case. It was a weird one that resulted in just regular people. Regular people with a fucked up idea of fun. 

Sam nodded, all the worry falling from him face only to return when he looked at you again, “how are you feeling? Your nightmares seem strong again.” 

“Well, if it’s any consultation my nightmare aren’t about that scum bag.” You scoffed. Yeah, what had happened with Lucas made you feel really shitty and vulnerable but for some reason you weren’t that bugged by it. Of course, you skin crawled every time you thought of it but he was gone and you’d never have to worry about him hurting you or any other female ever again.

Sam sighed, bringing you out of your train of thought.

“If they’re not about them, what is it?” 

“If I tell you all my secrets Sammy, I’d have to kill you” you winked at him and laid back in the seat. 

“You and Dean are the same person, you know that?” 

“What? Why?”

“Suppressing your emotions and shit. Sometimes it helps to talk about things. This life isn’t easy and you can’t keep things bottled up. It’s only a matter of time before you explode.” Sam shot you a bitch face in the review mirror.

Luckily you didn’t have to reply before Dean started stirring. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“Why are we still driving? I need a bed.” Dean tossed his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes. Like you didn’t have any control of your movement, your hand reached for his hair and ran your fingers through it, slightly massaging his scalp. 

“Haven’t seen a pull off yet. Next one I see we’ll stop.” It took two hours before there was an exit that had a motel billboard next to it, signaling there was a place to stay. 

He pulled off and followed the signs to your home for the night. 

“Do I need to get two rooms?” Sam raised his eyebrows at you with a smirk on his face. 

You laughed and shook your head, “no I’m pretty beat. You’ll be safe Sammy.” You and the boys climbed out of the car. You followed Dean to the trunk as Sammy headed to book the rooms. You glanced at your phone and noticed it was 10 pm. You had been on the road all day and night and you couldn’t wait to sprawl out in a bed and sleep for days. 

“Hey sweetheart, grab your bags and let’s catch some shut eye so we can look for a case in the morning.” Dean pressed a kiss to your temple and followed Sam to the room he had got for the three of you. 

You walked into the motel room and dropped your bags. Flinging yourself on the mattress causing the boys to chuckle. Sam called the bathroom first and slipped in to take a shower, leaving you and Dean alone. 

“Call dad for me. Tell him I’m dead and will rise in a couple days please.” You tossed Dean your phone. When he looked at it his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, “What’s that face about?” You turned on your side to look at him properly.

“Remind me to never call you. When was the last time you checked this thing? Five missed calls from Lexi, two from Bobby. A couple thousand texts and emails.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Just call dad please.”

“Nope, you’re taking the ass chewing.” 

“You’re the one that said you’d make sure I call.” 

You knew you won the argument when he shot you a death glared but pressed the send button to call your dad.

“Hey Bobby...Yeah we’re safe. Somewhere in Nebraska....she’s asleep right now....Yeah I know I’m sorry....I will Bobby....bye.” He hung up the phone and tossed it on top of your bag before grabbing his and searching for his pajamas.

“No ass chewing?” You closed your eyes, you didn’t realize how tired you actually were.

“Nope, just checking in. He likes me more than you.” Dean winked at you as you tossed a pillow at him, “you should probably call Lexi. She’s pretty worried.” 

“Sam talked to her a bit ago. I’ll text her in the morning.” You leaned off the bed grabbing your own sleep clothes and quickly changing so Sam didn’t catch you in the act as he walked out the bathroom.

“Yeah, I got an ass chewing from hell by the way. She’s worried about you.” Sam was drying his hair and you snuggled under the blankets as Dean joined you.

“I promise I’m a big girl and can take care of myself. Did she say when she’s moving?” 

“September of next year.” 

“Ugh, that means we have to go to Arizona one more time.” You loved visiting Lexi so you knew you couldn’t wait another year and a half before seeing her again. 

Sam nodded as he laid down in his own bed. You heard him click off his lamp coating the whole room in darkness. When your eyes finally adjusted to the light, you looked at Sam who was staring at you. You crossed your eyes and brought your tongue to your nose causing you both to start in a fit of laughter. 

“Can you children shut the fuck up and go to bed?” Dean growled from behind you. You chuckled at his annoyance. 

“Okay dad. Goodnight boys”

“Goodnight great one.” 

Dean just rolled over and wrapped you in his arms. Not even seconds later you were passed out.

When you woke up, Sam and Dean were at the table talking hushed tones. Sam looked worried and Dean’s face was coated in sadness.

“What’s going on?” You sat up and the brothers looked at you. Sam looked at the floor and Dean sighed.

“Bobby called. He’s worried about one of his old hunting buddies.”

“Which one?” 

“Daniel Elkins.”

Your heart dropped. Daniel was a good man. Sometimes when your dad would go out to hunt, he’d leave you with the man. He was smart and been through some shit. Always had the best stories. 

“So were the Calvary? Let’s get going.” You stood up and gathered your things to take a quick shower before getting back on the road. 

When you got in the shower, your mind took a trip down memory lane. The nightmare you had brought back horrible memories leaving you feeling guilty and downright scummy. The time you spent with Daniel always helped with that. It got you out of the house and away from everything that happened. He never asked you what was wrong when you were quiet for days at a time. He just tried to get your mind working, asking you to help with research for other hunters. 

You were pulled from lala land when the bathroom door opened.

“Hey sweetheart, care if I join you?” You heard Dean start to shed his clothes, but instead you stepped out and wrapped your towel around you.

“I’m sorry. I was done anyway. Maybe next time.” You grabbed your toothbrush and began the task as Dean looked at you, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Are you okay?” He put his hand on your back and you found yourself staring into emerald orbs. The sight alone was enough to send goosebumps all over your body.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about Daniel is all.” Liar. You were caught up in what your nightmare had done to your brain.

“Yeah, I get that.” Dean stepped out of his jeans and kissed you before hopping in the shower. You got dressed and left the bathroom. Sam already had the room packed up and loaded in the trunk. You found him on the phone, “Yeah, actually she’s right here. You wanna talk to her?” Sam handed you the phone, and you scrunched your face at him.

“Hello?”

“DID YOU FORGET HOW TO USE THE DAMN PHONE?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN DEAD. YOU'RE LUCKY SAM CAN ANSWER HIS OR I’D BE AFTER YOUR ASS.” You held the phone away from your ear as your best friend ripped into you. 

“I’m sorry, it’s been a long drive. But thankfully, Samuel saves the day.” You winked at the younger brother who was scowling at you. 

“You gave me a heart attack. How are you doing? Sam said your nightmares have been bad.” Jesus, why couldn’t he just keep his big mouth shut?

“Yeah I’m okay. Just another day in paradise. I’m fine and I promise to text you.” 

“Good. If you don’t, I’ll make sure Dean gives you a dry spell. Love you, tell Samuel I’ll text him.” She hung up the phone before you could retaliate. You tossed the phone back to Sam. 

“Please don’t tell Dean about my nightmares. I don’t need him on my ass too.” You crossed your arms.

“I didn’t plan on it. I figured you have enough people to bug you about it until you talk. But I might. Maybe he’ll be the one to crack you.” Sam climbed into the passenger seat as Dean walked out of the motel room. Fucking Winchester’s. 

“Let’s get this show on the road boys and girls” the two of you climbed into Baby and back on the road, eager to investigate. You needed to find out what happened to Daniel. And fast. 

The first day on the road was nerve racking. You were being held a prisoner in your own head. Visions of finding Daniel dead and flashes of your mother and sister clouded your thoughts. You had just finally drifted off to sleep when you were waking up screaming again. 

You sat straight up, covered in sweat. Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over, “Y/N, are you okay?! You just scared the fuck out of me.” Fuck. What were you gonna tell him?

“I’m so sorry Dean. I’m fine. Just a bad dream.” You rubbed your temples and closed your eyes. You felt Sam and Dean stares like they were burning into your skin. 

“You gonna tell us what has you so riled up you wake up screaming bloody murder? Is it Lucas?” Dean pressed. And it just made your wounds burn.

“No.” 

“No?” Deans agitation clear as he spoke. 

“No. I’m not going to tell you. No it’s not Lucas. Leave it alone.”

“Like hell I'm going to leave it alone! You just gave me a damn heart attack. I need to know that you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine. Leave it alone.” You laid down again. You knew you weren’t going back to sleep, so you grabbed your phone and headphones but Dean tore them from your hand. 

“Y/N, tell me what’s going on.” 

“Didn’t I just say to leave it alone? I am fine.”

“Seriously? You’re going to expect me to believe that?!”

“Guys...” Sam started to plead. He knew this was going to escalate quickly. 

“Did you know about this?” Dean glared daggers at his brother who just nodded, “AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME?!”

Sam opened his mouth to retaliate but you quickly cut him off, “DONT YOU DARE YELL AT HIM. That’s on me. I made him keep quiet.” Your body was shaking from a mix of anger and fear.

Dean inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled the impala back onto the road, his foot a little heavier than it just had been. 

“We’re not done with this conversation.” You sighed at the older brother. Of course not. Why is it he can bottle stuff up but not you? Damn hypocrite.

“Can I have my phone back please?” Dean handed you your phone and you put the headphones in your ears. The rest of the ride you sat listening to music. Watching the passing scenery and sinking deep into your troubled mind. 

When you reached Daniel’s house, you instantly felt you stomach knot up. You hadn’t even been inside yet, but something just screamed trouble. Call it hunter’s instinct. You sighed as you climbed out of the Impala, leading the boys to the door. Why are you always the one in front?

When you reached for the door handle you immediately knew something was wrong because it was unlocked. No hunter ever leaves their home unlocked. You pushed the door open silently and pulled your gun from the back of your jeans. 

You and the boys swept the place like a swat team. Dean to your right, Sam straight forward, as you headed towards the kitchen. Everything looked normal. Which made your heart beat even faster. Just when you thought maybe it was a fluke, you heard Sam yell for you from deep inside the house.

You ran to the sound of his voice, stopping at the doorway to Daniels office when you witnessed the sight in front of you. The whole place was coated in blood splatters. Papers and books torn to shreds and flung all over the place. You’re heart sank. There was a ten percent chance Daniel was still alive. But if he wasn’t, you were gonna make sure whatever had got him, was gonna eat dirt. 

You rubbed your temples as you closed your eyes, “He’s obviously not here. Let’s head into town and see what we can find out.” You turned on your heel before you could take a second glance at the gruesome scene. 

When you came to the doorway out of the house, you stopped heart dropping even more with the view in front of you, causing Sam to run into you. 

“What the hell, Y/N?” But you we’re out the door, making your way to the beat up truck that had John Winchester leaning up against it. 

“Wow. Look who decided to show. What the FUCK are you doing here?” All you could see was red. This day was shit and didn’t look like it was getting any better.

“Y/N please...”

“Nope. Fuck no. You can take any excuse you have, and shove it, sir.” Using the formal greeting as more of an insult, “where the hell have you been? Me and the boys have been all over gods green earth trying to find you! No call, no text not even a fucking telegram! Do you know what it’s been like? Did you know what Sam’s been through? How about what happened in Lawrence? No? Okay, what about me almost getting raped a week ago? No that’s right, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T AROUND. Great parenting. Thanks for the goose chase.” You pushed past John, body shaking with fury, and started walking into town. You knew there was a diner there you could cool off at, the boys would eventually catch up.

John waited till you were out of earshot before turning to his boy, “Raped? What the fuck is she talking about?” 

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, “It was a shitty situation, but dudes taken care of.”

“Shitty situation?! Dean, you and Sam are around to protect her. I raised you better than that!”

“I DID ALL I COULD OKAY?! Don’t think you can torture me any more than I do already.” Dean’s jaw clenched. He already knew it was his fault. 

John sighed as he looked his boys up and down. He couldn’t help but let a small smile fall on to his lips. He had been hearing about the team kicking ass these last few months. He was damn proud. 

“It’s good to see you boys.” John pulled Dean into a tight hug before pulling away, looking Sam up and down. The last time the two of them spoke, it hadn’t been friendly.

“Hey dad.”

“Sammy.” John pulled Sam into the same hug that he had given Dean, maybe squeezing a little tighter.

“Alright, we should probably find Y/N before she ends up in jail.” Dean knew you being pissed off and by yourself wasn’t good for very long. Sam tracked your GPS to the diner as John followed behind them.

You didn’t need to look up when the bell above the door signaled someone walking in. You heard the gasps from the women and the growls from the men as the Winchester men walked into the diner. Yeah they looked like Greek gods, but they were also assholes. 

You felt Dean sink next to you, John across from you and Sam next to him. You stared at John like he was the shit on the bottom of your boots.

“Y/N, I am your elder. And I know Bobby taught you to respect those.” John’s jaw clenched, and you instantly knew where Dean got that move from.

You couldn’t help but scoff and roll your eyes at him. “You want respect? Earn it. Or just don’t talk to me.” 

Sam cleared his throat, “Anyone have any ideas what happened to Daniel?” 

John and Dean shook their head but you had a hunch, “Dan only hunted vamps. Some salt and burns here or there, but bloodsuckers were his specialty. If anyone had a grudge against him, it would be them.” You kept your voice low incase someone thought it would be fun to eavesdrop. 

A waitress who looked very similar to the one you tried to prostitute Dean out to a couple months back ruined your conversation. She leaned a little to close to Dean for your liking. You were super not in the mood to deal with this shit. 

“What can I get you gentleman?” Her smile flashy, but your patience short.

“Do I look like I have a dick to you?” Yup, someone need to get you in check, fast.

The waitress’ mouth dropped, Sam bit his fist trying not to laugh, Dean and John shaking their heads. 

Sam quickly covered for you and ordered his drink and yours, followed by John and Dean ordering theirs. The conversation about Daniel continued once the waitress disappeared. Where he could be, what the vamps would’ve done with Dan. You mainly stayed silent. This world was taking a giant shit on you at the moment. You wouldn’t be surprised if Dean dumped you today. 

After finishing your meals, Dean has noticed your silence throughout the meal. He kissed the top of your head, “I think we should find a place to stay for the night. Get an early start tomorrow.” Dean slid out the booth and placed some money on the table for the bill. He offered his hand and you were about to take it before John interrupted.

“You boys go ahead, me and Y/N will be right behind you.” Dean looked from his father to you, searching for approval to leave you with him. 

As your curiosity got the best of you, so you nodded to Dean, signaling you were okay. 

As the boys walked out of the diner, you and John sat in the booth. He looked you up and down, crossing his arms before speaking. A look of confusion, curiosity and a little pinch of anger sprinkled his face.

“What’s going on with you and Dean?” Seriously? That’s what he cared about? 

“Tell me why you’re hear and I’ll answer that question.” You mimicked his actions. 

“Dan is a good buddy of mine. I owed it to him to be here. He’s actually the one who introduced me to your father.”

You quietly laughed, “Man, that’s good. You owed it to Dan to be here. What about Sam? Dean? Do you know what it’s been like? I’m not even trying to be an asshole anymore John. I want you to see it from their point of view.” You searched Johns face for any kind of emotion, but he remained stoic. These Winchester’s might be the death of you. 

But you continued, “Sam I think might be worse than Dean. Crazy as that sounds. He feels so terrible about how the two of you left off. He’s only tried his whole life to make you proud. And Dean, you know how Dean is. The weight of the world on his shoulders. Trying to keep me and Sam safe while worrying you might be dead. But truth be told, the three of us are all trying not to loose our shit. Using each other as support beams. It’s been exhausting John. All I ask, is at least keep in touch. Text, call, or even through dad. And if you’d let us, I know we could help. This is their fight too.”

“I’ve heard about what the three of you have been doing. And I couldn’t be more proud. And I really am sorry for ghosting you guys. But this thing, it’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous? You know what else is dangerous? Ghosts, werewolves, shifters and just about everything else we’ve met up with this year. All I’m saying, is this might be a team effort John.” 

You watched as he stewed on your words. Please, for the love of Jesus, let something get through to him.

“Alright. You make a good case. And I thought Sam was supposed to be the lawyer.” He smiled at you. 

“You wanted to know about me and Dean?”

He nodded, “I noticed he’s a little close for the two of you to be just friends.”

“That’s because we’re not.” You felt uneasy. Is this how Dean felt talking to your dad? In your opinion, Bobby was a lot scarier than John. Poor Dean.

“Is he taking care of you?”

“He’s the only reason I’m still sane.” And with that John nodded and you followed him out of the diner. The two of you climbed into the truck and started to the motel. In the ten minute drive, you told John about everything that had happened, even with Lucas. You seen his knuckles whiten on the steering wheel only to relax when you told him what Dean had done.

“He did it because Lucas is a monster just like anything else we hunt.”

“I would’ve done the same.”

Just as you were pulling into the motel, you were telling John about why Sam calls you the great one, you climbed out of the truck as it pulled next to the Impala where Sam and Dean were waiting, still laughing as you recalled the events.

“Well look at that, two best friends we got here. Careful dad, Sam will fight you for that title.” Dean winked at his younger brother as Sam rolled his eyes. 

Dean had two room keys in his hand, one for you and the boys, the other for his father. The group settled in for the night knowing tomorrow would be long and gruesome. 

You heard Sam snoring shortly after you had turned the lights out. You tuned to face Dean, not surprised to find he was still awake. 

“We have a conversation to finish, sweetheart.” He whispered as his calloused fingers danced along the bare skin of your arm. 

You sighed. He wasn’t going to let it go, and maybe Sam was right. Maybe talking about it would help.

“My nightmares...they’re just flashbacks.” You bit your lip, hoping he would understand what that meant.

Dean brows furrowed but quickly realization smacked him like a ton of bricks, “You never told me what you saw.” 

“I didn’t think I needed too, I’m sure dad told you what happened.” But Dean shook his head.

“All Bobby ever told us was that a Demon had killed your mom and sister. Would’ve killed you and him if Rufus hadn’t showed. Never told us the full story. None of us pressed. If he wanted to tell us, he would’ve.” 

You closed your eyes, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall, “If I tell this story, I’m only telling it once. So, if you want me to tell it now, you better wake Sam.” Dean nodded. But before he got up he grinned. A grin that had a master plan behind it. 

He climbed out of bed stealthily, like he was hunting something. He edge to the side of Sam’s bed that was most vacant before jumping onto it wildly, “SAM WAKE UP HURRY GET UP.” Sam jumped out of bed at the commotion, but didn’t land. Instead he ended up on his side sprawled across the floor. 

“DEAN WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU MENTALLY FUCKED?!” Sam was on his feet in his brothers face, but Dean was too busy busting his gut laughing at his prank. 

“Sweetheart did you see his face? Oh god, I can’t breathe!” Dean wipes tears from his eyes as he sat down on your side of the bed. 

“Sammy, I’m sorry Dean’s a fucking child. But, I told him to wake you up. So it’s my fault. I need you to sit for me though. I have a story to tell.” 

Instantly the room grew eerily silent as Sam caught up with what was happening. He sat in front of you on the floor, his back between your legs. He knew you playing with his shaggy locks would help keep you calm. Or as calm as you could be. You ran your fingers through his hair and started to braid. Fuck story time.

You took a deep breath to collect yourself before beginning, “So I was 6 when everything happened. I had came home from school and instantly knew something bad was happening. I only went half days so I was home two hours before Victoria. When I walked into the house, my dad told me to hide. All I could think about was my sister and how scared I was.” You inhaled deeply. You knew the boys were listening to intently. 

“I had hid in the den closet. Stupidest decision I ever made because I watched every second of it because of the slits in the door. The demon had possessed my mom. When Vic got home, the demon immediately started in on her. Cutting her everywhere she could. Cut off all her fingers and toes. Even her eyelids. All while dad was pinned to the wall, watching his life crash before him. I don’t know how I stayed silent. I don’t know how I brought myself to watch. But it was like a car accident. I couldn’t look away. The only thing I remember the demon saying was “I’m going to make you watch me gut these sluts and then you’re gonna to watch your wife rip your heart out.” Your body shook as you relived watching your sister get carved into. You were proud that you had managed not to open Niagara Falls yet though. 

“When my sister finally bled out, the demon started in on my mom. The first move she made, was her throat. Slit it from ear to ear. I’m pretty sure I threw up then. And it started in on my mother just as it did sissy. Toes, fingers. She had two fingers left when Rufus saved us. The demon ghosted out when Rufus tried to exorcise it. I owe my life to that man.” You hung your head. You had never spoken about that night out loud. And you weren’t sure if you felt better or worse. 

The boys were silent, Sam the first one to speak, “Did you ever find the demon?” His voice was shaky, and you couldn't tell if it was from rage or sadness.

“No. Dad still uses two hours of his day to search for it. But to no avail. I’m sure I’ll come across it some day. And when that day comes, no one better stand in my way.” You felt Dean’s arm wrap around your shoulder and press a kiss to your temple. 

Sam stood up, you couldn’t help but giggle as you had put his hair in French braids. He quickly ran his fingers through the braids to undo them before pulling you into a tight hug, “Thank you. For trusting us.” 

You pulled away and nodded, “you boys feel special now. I’ve NEVER spoke about that night. And I don’t plan on telling it again. Okay?” The boys nodded simultaneously. You climbed back into bed and wished them goodnight. Not even seconds after laying down, you were fast asleep. 

“How is she so mentally put together with that on her mind?” Dean ran his fingers through your hair. Everything you had just told them made him admire your strength ten times more now. 

Sam shook his head, “I’m not sure. What I do know, is that demon is on my list.” 

Dean nodded as he laid beside you, your breath shallow as you slept peacefully next to him. Dean kissed your forehead as he whispered, “We’ll get him sweetheart. I promise.” 

The next morning you woke up, feeling like a new person. Your dreams were silent and it was the best sleep you had had in years. Maybe Sam was as smart as he’d thought. You reached for you phone and seen that it was already 9 A.M. You quickly jumped out of bed and looked around the room. The boys were gone, and so was the Impala. Fuck, they started without you. 

Just as you began to dress you heard Baby’s engine pull into the lot. You quickly pulled your jeans up and opened the door to glare at the Winchester’s. 

“Well, look at that. She’s alive.” Dean walked up to you and handed you coffee and a bag, which probably contained some sort of breakfast sandwich. 

“You didn’t even wake me up!”

“We tried. But we would’ve thought you were dead if we didn’t feel your pulse, Y/N.” John patted your shoulder and you scrunched your eyebrows. Damn, you really did sleep hard. 

“Yeah alright, what’d you boys find out?” You crossed your arms and squinted into the blaring sunlight. 

“Well, the only thing the old bar maid had to say is that the night he died, he left the bar in a hurry. So we went back to the house, dug up some more fun things.” Sam handed you a piece of paper. You immediately recognized the sketch. 

“Mail drop? Did you guys check it out?”

“You really think we’d leave you out on all the fun sweetheart? We went and got breakfast and you. Are you ready?” 

Everyone filed into the impala, you and Sam in the backseat, John and Dean in the front as you headed towards the post office to uncover the mystery of what happened to Daniel Elkins.


End file.
